


10 Things I Hate About You

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco will only be allowed to date if his Godfather is involved in a relationship as well and seeing that the post war celebrations have brought on new friends, Draco can surely count on Harry Potter to help him. Main Pairing: SS/HP also contains HG/RW; DM/LL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes as the name suggests, this story is inspired by the movie of the same name and it was just an idea that popped into my head and I just could not resist trying it out.
> 
> The main pairing of this story is of course Harry and Snape with a few side romances…
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this and do in fact let me know your thoughts on this story… x

"Father, you're being unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable? Draco, do not forget who you are speaking to," Lucius watched as Draco lowered his gaze to his boots before continuing, "And you were well aware, from the time you were a mere boy might I add, that come the end of your schooling life, we would find an appropriate witch for you to marry."

As much as Draco wanted to let out an exasperated sigh at his fathers' ignorance, he refrained seeing that he would only be reprimanded once more; he went for a more 'explain-in-detail' approach.

Meeting his fathers' gaze once more he replied, "I understand but I'm merely asking that you allow me the freedom of choosing for myself."

Lucius' eyes widened, almost as if he had just been hit with a startling discovery, "Who is she?"

Draco was not following, "Who father?"

"The girl, Draco, do not play stupid with me. There has to be someone that has captured your attention or you wouldn't be making these ridiculous demands, you know well enough not to on every other day so I ask once more, who is she?"

"There isn't anyone specific," Draco wasn't exactly lying but he wasn't speaking the full truth either and so he continued at his fathers' raised eyebrow, "I just realised that there are now far more opportunities to get to know different people nowadays. There's no more fear of worrying about what the Dark Lord thinks about the people you associate with and-"

"Surely you are not thinking of mating with muggles now are you Draco?" cut in Lucius.

Draco was slowly losing his patience and retorted without thinking, "Would that be so bad after all father?"

Lucius' expression was, for the lack of a better word, nothing less than scandalised.

Draco spoke up before his father had the chance to reply, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for but if you would allow me the chance father; I want to know the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with," he held up a hand to stop Lucius from interrupting, "and I most definitely don't want to get to know her while being chaperoned by my parents, I want it to be real."

Lucius scoffed, "Real? Are you saying that your mother and my marriage is a farce? Don't forget Draco that ours was an arranged marriage too and while we have suffered many difficulties, we have always triumphed."

Draco was running out of excuses as well as time; the Hogwarts Express was due to leave in 1 hour for his final year at the school and here he was, still in the manor, grasping at straws to try to convince his father.

Draco could think of nothing more to say to Lucius now and just for the sake of it he tried, "Give me this year father; I will not only find a witch to my liking but also someone you and mother would approve of."

"You know who we approve of, and she is currently in Hogwarts with you," Lucius stared at him for a moment, "And after all these years, you suddenly think it important to come to me for permission to  _date!_ "

Lucius scoffed and Draco replied levelly, "If you have so much of confidence in your girl of choice then you will believe that Astoria will be the one I will be bringing home but if I find another-"

"Draco this is ridiculous! You should not be prancing around dating at this time when it is most important to find someone who will bear the next Malfoy heir."

Their back and forth arguments were getting them no where and frankly Draco was no where close to giving up and conceding defeat to his father; he refused to settle down for a miserable loveless marriage, not when times had indeed changed so much.

He glanced at Lucius who was now studying him with a thoughtful look on his face before he turned away and started to pace in front of the fireplace, cane in hand.

Dracos' defiant look must have convinced Lucius that his son was not going to back down so he set forward a challenge of sorts, "If you are so eager to marry someone of your own choice then I shall grant you the permission to date others however there must be a condition fulfilled in order for you to do so."

Draco knew that his father would ask for something in return and therefore refrained from showing any signs of emotion to his fathers' decision until he heard what these conditions were.

"You will be allowed to date only if, and Draco, do not think that I can be fooled, only if your dear Godfather finds a companion for himself as well."

"What?" exclaimed Draco, "So in other words, only if-"

"Yes," said Lucius as he smirked cunningly, "Only if Severus himself finds someone to date."

Xxx

Dracos' entire train ride to Hogwarts was filled with much more chatter and happiness than he had ever remembered there being in the Slytherin compartment, but he for one, just wanted to get to the castle, to his dorm room and sleep at least until he didn't feel so terrible.

The welcoming feast was none the better now that all four houses were in one room together and inter-house communication was at its highest.

He spotted Potter and the Weasley girl side by side at the Gryffindor table along with Granger and Weasley before his attention was captured by the group of fellow Slytherins all gathered around one particular student at the Ravenclaw table.

Upon hearing them all burst out in laughter, Draco stood so that he could see more clearly what all the commotion was about; and there amidst all of the laughing Slytherins, sat a very dreamy eyed Luna Lovegood who looked unfazed at whatever had the snakes in a fit.

And faster than Draco had noticed them there, they all started to disperse, heading for the doors of the Great Hall.

As they left, he heard bits and pieces of their conversations, "Slinklats," and "Diddinims"; all of which he had no clue about but there was one particular thing that sent a pang of emotions through him, "Can you believe her hair though? The colour is just revolting," said a 6th year girl as she walked by.

Draco, almost automatically, reached up and patted his own hair, catching his reflection in a silver goblet in front of him. As he looked up, his own silvery-grey eyes caught those of Luna herself, who seemed to be watching him until she offered a smile before turning away.

As if propelled by something beyond his control, Draco stood up from his spot at the Slytherin table and made his way over to the fairly vacated Ravenclaw table where Luna sat staring intently at a magazine which was upside down; he silently stood beside her, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement.

After a few moments when he realised that he most definitely was not going to receive any sort of response and that he looked rather silly just standing around especially since it was him of all people; Draco coughed lightly hoping to attract Lunas' attention.

Without looking up from her magazine she responded, "Oh hello Draco, would you like to sit down?"

Ignoring her comment about some mythical creature or the other that would take up residence in his legs him if he stood idly for too long, Draco took a seat next to Luna who at last looked to her left and fixed him with a dreamy smile.

Draco hadn't realised that he had been silent for too long until Luna spoke, "So Draco, how was your holidays? Did you come across any interesting friends of nature?"

Draco swallowed before replying, "Uhm, no?"

"It's okay, not many people are that lucky anyway, did you have pudding?"

Draco was quite frankly lost; he had no idea why he had even come here and absolutely no idea where this conversation was heading not to mention the fact that he felt extremely nervous and the need to apologize for something.

Before he could even formulate a response, the Golden trio seated themselves opposite him and Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Luna, Draco," that was Potter.

A polite smile from Granger and then, "Oi ferret, whatcha doing here then?" that was Weasley.

After the defeat of Voldemort in their 6th year, there was a sort of tryst between not just the 4 houses of Hogwarts but also between Draco and Harry as well as Hermione and Ron but that didn't stop them from their frequent banter, although lacking the usual venom now.

"I can ask you the same thing Weasel…"

"Luna's our friend," interjected Harry.

"I see."

"So?" asked Harry.

"So what scar head?" replied Draco with a smirk.

"It's gone now, you git. Gonna have to find a new insult."

Just then, Snape walked past their table, nodding slightly to Draco as he exited the hall, to which Draco groaned loudly and slammed his head on the table.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Hermione.

He mumbled something against the table; the other 4 only managing to catch a few words like "Severus" and "girlfriend" and "dating".

"Old slimy gits' got himself a girlfriend!" exclaimed Ron before he burst into laughter, cut short by two elbows in his ribs from either side of him, "What?"

"I wish," said Draco as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "I have got a huge problem."

"Well what is it then?" asked Harry, also leaning forward.

"Why, your Gryffindor problem solving skills itching there Potter?"

"In that case," Harry gestured to both Ron and Hermione as they got up to leave.

Time to swallow his pride, "No wait, maybe I could use some Gryffindors' for this; doubt any Slytherins would care," a sound came from his right and he added, "And a Ravenclaw of course."

Luna smiled as the other three sat back down and Draco proceeded to relay his conversation with his father from earlier.

"So you're telling me that you have to live your life based on how your Godfather lives his?" Draco nodded, "That's absolutely thoughtless!" exclaimed Hermione.

There was silence as they contemplated what had been said before Lunas' sweet voice cut through, "So you're going to find the Professor a girlfriend then?"

Draco looked up suddenly, surprise clear on his face since he hadn't thought of that in his haste, "Except," Draco seemed to be choosing his words wisely, "Severus isn't going to settle for a witch."

He waited for that to sink in before Ron spoke up, "Ha! Sounds like someone else we know, whatcha say Harry, wanna seduce Snape?"

Harry choked before glaring angrily at his best friend, "Thanks for keeping that to yourself Ron and no thank you," he huffed before turning away to stare straight ahead again.

Xxx

The silence was heavy, too heavy, like he was missing something. Harry turned back to the 4 others and realised that they were all staring at him.

He stared back for a while before saying in a low whisper, "No! Absolutely not!"

"But Potter,"

"No buts! No, I refuse! I am not going to date Snape just so that you can go on a shagging spree around Hogwarts Draco!"

"Is that what you think I want? After explaining it all I thought you would understand; I just want to have a choice in my life Potter, you know I've never had one and this might be one of my only chances," he paused then, "Please…"

After spending a long moment studying Draco, all Harry could see was the plight of a fellow teenager who as Draco said, had not much of a choice in his life but he still couldn't just do something as drastic as this, there had to be another way!

"I don't get why it has to be me though and why on earth would your father even lay a rule as ridiculous as this one down?"

Draco sighed, "Father doesn't think that there is anyone out there who would look twice in Severus' direction let alone date him and so in light of the impossible, the condition will remain unfulfilled and I would marry a girl of his choice."

"He's our teacher Draco…" tried Harry.

Hermione spoke up, "Well, there is no rule against students dating teachers."

Harry glared at her, "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"What does Harry get out of the deal then?" asked Ron.

"I didn't agree to anything!"

"What do you want in return Potter?"

Hermione spoke for him, "You still want to be an auror Harry?" Harry nodded so she continued, "Extra potions lessons then."

"What?" asked Harry and Ron in unison.

Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully and said, "Well up until now, Harry has had help in potions but he will not be subject to that assistance anymore and seeing that I don't have the time and your grades are good enough, maybe you could teach Harry."

"Deal," said Draco before Harry could respond.

"What! No, there is no deal. Why can't you choose one of the teachers?"

"Really Potter, you see Flitwick and Severus in a relationship together?"

Harry didn't dignify that statement with a response; he really wanted to help Draco since it could do wonders for their new friendship but he didn't want to have to date Snape in order to help! He could see all of the things wrong with this plan; Snape will be furious when he finds out but then for once Draco might have a say in his own life…

"Why do you want to hurt him?"

"Hurt who?"

"Snape, he's your Godfather so why do you want to hurt him?"

"I'm not hurting him Potter; I'm actually giving him a chance to date the Boy who Lived; everyone's favourite hero."

Harry snorted, "That's only if I manage to get him to even talk to me, he hates me remember?"

"So you'll do it?"

"I didn't say that! I'm just trying to show you that this is impossible since I have no reason outside DADA lessons to talk to him and even then, the man will no doubt ignore me to his best of ability."

"There's a fine line between love and hate Harry," said Luna in her dreamy voice and from the looks that Hermione and Ron were exchanging, Harry knew that they were thinking of the Half-Blood Prince.

"Even so, I don't see how this is going to work…"

"Potter, stop whining; potions lessons for you giving me the chance to date a girl of my choice, we both get what we want and I promise to take care of Severus in the end when it's all over. It's just until I can get my parents approval of the girl I like."

"But Draco, how sure are you that you'll manage to find her in just one year? It can take years to find the one that's perfect for you," asked Hermione.

"Somehow I don't foresee that as a problem," he couldn't help the glance to his side, "You just need to worry about keeping little Potty in line here and I'll try to soften up Severus from the sidelines."

"If you want a favour, I suggest you can it with the nicknames…"

Draco smiled before standing up and extending his hand towards Harry, "So Potter…"

Harry stood as well, "You've got until Christmas Draco and if Snape doesn't come around until then, the deal is off; I wont be wasting the rest of my year."

Draco dropped his hand, "3 months, Potter are you insane?"

"Take it or leave it," Harry extended his hand and a few seconds later he felt Draco grasp it.

"Deal."

Xxx

Harry decided to take the long way back to the common room; he had let Ron and Hermione go off one their own for their 'couple time' and had left a very flustered Draco behind outside the Great Hall with Luna,  _I'd have to look into that._

Hermiones' great idea to kick off their plan was for Harry to go return Snapes' old Potions book as a means for a conversation starter but Harry highly doubted that the man would appreciate knowing that Harry had something of his that was so personal; after all, they only did find out that he was the Half-Blood Prince when they stumbled across a few articles on Eileen Prince, Snapes' mother, in the library.

He couldn't believe that he had agreed to date Snape and that too, for his former enemy. He could now admit however that he and Draco had missed out on years of a wonderful friendship during all their time fighting; he'd realised that after the war when they had all sat down and decided to start all over again. He smiled now when recalled that moment.

_Harry had noticed Draco standing all by himself, as the rest of their friends celebrated the victory over Voldemort, so he walked over and stood beside him for a while before extending his hand towards Draco saying, "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."_

_Those few moments that Draco had looked blankly at his outstretched hand was enough to give him doubts about Dracos' sincerity when they had all initially decided to start over, then Draco spoke, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."_

_Harry wasn't sure whether it was the look of utter disbelief on his face or the fact that Draco was getting such a kick out of it but Draco barely lasted 5 seconds before he doubled over in laughter and grasped Harrys' hand as well as pulled him into a hug, although they both denied it afterwards, blaming it on the alcohol._

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as he bumped into something large that came into his way; looking up he saw an all to familiar face scowling at him, "Pay attention to where you're walking Potter and 5 points from Gryffindor since I know that you wont reach the common room on time," then Snape swept past Harry and turned the corner.

Harry looked at the same spot where Snape had been just seconds ago and once again cursed his decision to help Draco; this man was impossible.

_I hate that he's so closed off from the world…_

**Review Please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the response that I've received on this story and I hope that it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that took a chance on this story- you've given me the motivation I needed in order to move forward with it!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think of the new chapter!
> 
> xoxo

The first few rays of sun shone through the murky waters of the lake and into the Slytherin dorms. Most of the sleeping boys grumbled and turned away, trying to block out the light.

Contrary to popular belief, the Slytherins weren't as fond of early mornings as everyone believed them to be. They were punctual, yes and more often than not proper in appearance and manners (well at least with one another) despite their morning gloom but getting out of bed proved just as much a struggle for the snakes as with anyone else.

However, they didn't have the problem of waking up to the sun shining in their faces every morning and if anyone had bothered to crack open an eye and investigate this unusual occurrence, they would have come across none other than Draco Malfoy- perched on a bench that sat below the window, curtains drawn, with an almost serene smile on his face.

Many people were ready to bet Galleons on the idea that if Slytherins smiled just as Draco was now, sinister things were about to happen.

But there was no flair of ignorance when Draco stood up and walked towards the dorm door, there wasn't any hatred in his eyes or a need for revenge in his mind.

In fact, if you looked closely enough, there was a slight bounce in his step, flair of confidence in his stride, a glimmer of hope in his eyes and an image of long and flowing blonde hair in his mind.

Xxx

Once Draco emerged from the castle into the fresh morning air, he started to walk just a little faster. Classes began today and there was no doubt that the teachers will be up and about earlier than usual to prepare for the start of term- no need to get caught wondering the grounds earlier than usual.

Dracos' steps were fast and sure; he wasn't just walking without purpose but rather following a rather strong gut feeling- a feeling which led him right to the edge of the forbidden forest.

He looked around and just as he expected, movement to his left caught his eye- he followed.

Xxx

Draco wasn't spying but for the life of him, once he had got close enough he felt as if he was intruding on some sort of personal moment and so he strategically hid behind a tree that allowed him to look from afar.

"Good morning Draco."

He was certain he hadn't made a sound and he was still well hidden so he didn't understand how on earth she knew he was there having not turned around once.

He cleared his throat, "Morning Luna."

She finally turned around to face him and smiled- a smile almost shy but clearly reflecting delight that he was there.

It relieved him to an extent.

"Nature's exquisite you know," she said as she walked closer to him, "Just as well, I wouldn't have known you were here if not for the wrackspurts… I suspect your head's filled with them."

She was now standing beside Draco- a very puzzled Draco.

"Wrack- Luna what in the world are Wrackspurts?"

Luna smiled, "Oh they're creatures that get into your head and make your brain go fuzzy."

Draco chuckled, "Are they now?"

"I've told you how I knew where you were so your turn."

Draco thought that saying because Lunas' head was full of Wrackspurts wouldn't be the best pick up line, even if he was only joking.

"Gut feeling, so I followed it."

Luna looked at him, raised an eyebrow and just smiled warmly.

Draco wasn't lying per se… It was in fact a gut feeling that he'd followed with hopes of finding Luna but he'd seen her here every morning when he used to skulk around the castle before the final battle so he supposed that he was just basically relying on her continuing with routine once again.

He looked down and noticed that she had a bag across her shoulder which seemed to contain raw meat.

It surprised him that his first thought wasn't to offer a scathing remark about how utterly disgusting it all seemed to be but then again, the change in himself was evident once more.

"You come out here this early just to feed them?" he asked as he gestured towards the herd of thestrals that retreated slightly when he appeared.

"They're severely misunderstood creatures," she explained as she walked back to where she previously stood.

Draco followed close behind while Luna continued speaking.

"I'd think that they need someone to take care of them every once in a while… make them feel as if they're not invisible…"

Despite Dracos' new ideals, he struggled to hold back a snort at the irony of Lunas' statement but held back his comment stating that they are in fact invisible to most people when he noticed a sad look on Lunas' face and she spoke again.

"Of course a lot more people notice them now- after the war that is- and I don't think anyone thinks about how they felt suddenly with all of the sudden attention but people have been keeping away ever since they learned what they are…"

Draco placed his hand on Lunas' shoulder, "Yeah, I'd be first to say that I know what it feels like, when people think you're dark and signify death…"

Luna looked up at Draco and saw that his previously smiling face now became shadowed with memories of his past and she was quick to call out to him and apologize for bringing up the morbid subject in the first place.

"It isn't your fault, no ones really."

He forced a smile onto his face as he returned to watching Luna feed the thestrals.

"You're awfully good at caring for them. What do you plan to do after NEWTS?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She walked back to him, "Help my dad out at the Quibbler of course!"

"Hmmm," replied Draco.

Luna seemed to study Draco for a while before she took out the last piece of meat from her bag and held it out for Draco to take.

Dracos' eyes widened before he asked, "You want me to feed them?"

Luna just smiled and nodded.

This time Draco couldn't help but grimace but he obediently took the meat and steeled himself before he walked closer to the thestrals.

"Just because it's you… I'd never do this for anyone else…" mumbled Draco as he walked away from Luna.

"What's that Draco?" enquired Luna when she heard Draco grumbling.

He turned to her and smiled before saying, "Nothing," turning once more and holding out his hand.

Xxx

Classes that day seemed to drag on forever, well at least for Harry and Ron. Hermione was attentive and as enthusiastic as ever about studying and as far as Draco was concerned, he seemed to be having a good day whenever they met him- which was at some of their classes and at breakfast and lunch.

By the time they'd reached their last class of the day, Ron seemed to have got his energy back; it seemed odd to Harry until Ron along with Draco and Hermione cornered him in the corridor before the lesson.

"Okay Potter, so this is it- your first real chance to interact with Severus; don't bollocks it up!"

"Gee Malfoy, I was under the impression that I was going in there for a defense lesson," came Harrys' irritated reply.

"Harry," _Hermiones voice_ , "What Draco is trying to say is that you can't instigate Snape in any way. The outcome of this lesson is going to set the atmosphere for all of your other meetings with him and if you land a detention today, he's just going to go back to believing that you're an immature, disrespectful boy!"

Harry turned to Hermione, "Oh and who was it that said that particular belief was only because he had a front to maintain?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Come on mate," _Ron_ , "you gotta admit that most of the time you were disrespecting him and so he's gotta hold it against you right?"

Ron received two elbows his side just as Harry spoke, "Oh wow and here I thought I was speaking to my _friends_! And besides, if that was supposed to motivate me about the deal we struck last night- you're not doing a very good job!"

"Okay okay okay," Hermione silenced them all before she spoke, "Look Harry, just don't get into any trouble and you'll be fine for the future."

"Excellent advice Miss Granger," came a deep, smooth baritone, "However contradicting yourself by not actually being in the classroom is rather unimpressive isn't it? Is the _beloved_ golden trio looking to start the year in negative points? Get in the classroom. Now!"

The four students scurried to get into the classroom before Snape actually took points away however Draco was stopped in his tracks, "Mr Malfoy, you will see me in my office once this lesson is over."

And then Snape entered the classroom in a flurry or black robes, leaving Draco to follow behind.

Xxx

"Enter," called Snape, not looking up from his marking.

"Uncle Severus," said Draco by way of greeting.

Severus got right to the point, "Draco, what are you doing ever so often at the side of the Golden Trio? Have they decided to induct you into their little group now? Are you also going to creep around the corridors at night giving me hell?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Severus spoke again.

"The answer is no; you will not be doing those things because you are a Slytherin and I am your head of house and I absolutely forbid it! You are here to complete your final year of studies so that you at least may be able to, in the future, bring back respect to the Malfoy name and I will not stand for you getting involved in those foolish Gryffindors' schemes. Them, I can handle and punish as I see fit however I will not allow you to bring disdain to the house that is under my care."

"Well that was a mouthful," said Draco, wholly unaffected by Severus' rant. He held up a hand just as Severus was about to reprimand him, "And that's not what we were up to anyway… they're different now- they're my friends and I know that you see them differently now too."

"Irrespective of how I see them, I am looking out for you."

"And no ones stopping you; just don't be so harsh on them. The war taught me many things Severus and one of those is that friends who will kill for you are good to have but they'll never be as loyal as those who'd die for you."

Severus snorted, "And who better than a Gryffindor to be loyal."

Draco laughed, "So you just called me here to tell me that I shouldn't hang out with the trio?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I called you here to remind you of your duties."

"Father wants me to marry."

"What?" exclaimed Severus at the sudden change in topic.

"After school, he's already found me a girl… she's from here- Hogwarts."

"Astoria," said Severus after a moment.

"You know?"

"He spoke about her a few times- praised her and her family and their values. I knew it was coming but I didn't expect for it to happen so soon."

Anger and irritation was starting to well up inside Draco, "And you still said nothing- not even a warning!"

"I already told you-"

"I know what you told me! I just-" he took a deep breath. There was no use getting riled up at his Godfather for nothing, he already had a plan in motion and if Potter played his cards right everything would fall into place by Christmas, "Sorry, it's just a sore topic right now."

Severus for his part looked apologetic, "I understand. I shall speak to Lucius and see-"

"No no no no," interrupted Draco, "Don't okay… Father and I have an understanding and remember that whining about a problem isn't the Malfoy way so it'd only make things worse."

Draco definitely couldn't have Severus speak to his father; if his father let something slip about his ultimatum, his and Potters' plan will be all for nothing and Severus would be livid.

"Okay Draco, as you wish."

Draco nodded, "Good, okay… I'll go now so just try to remember what I said- about Potter and his gang… They're not all that bad."

And with that and a final goodbye, Draco left.

Severus could not understand it- no matter how hard he tried; why on earth was Draco selling Potter and his two sidekicks to him so enthusiastically… Draco never did much without an agenda and while inter-house friendship was expected- advancements in this particular foursome seemed to be happening at an awfully sped up pace. Something wasn't right.

Xxx

"Okay Harry, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to walk to my doom Hermione; how did you expect me to feel?" snapped Harry.

Hermione sighed and caught Harrys' hand, "I expected no less; this can't be easy- to attempt to break down his barriers, I mean- but you can do it."

They were currently in the boys' dorm. Harry had spent the last 15 minutes trying to find a shirt that would seem perfect and then spent the next 5 minutes trying to flatten down his hair. Ron in the meanwhile was awaiting Draco outside the common room; he had promised to come see Harry before Harry headed down to speak with Snape and besides, an unaccompanied Slytherin in Gryffindor territory was a dangerous concept- inter-house relations be damned!

Harry sighed, "This just doesn't feel right Hermione… I mean, you used to always say that bad ideas always lead to bad consequences so why aren't you saying it now?"

Hermione smiled faintly as she sat at the foot of Harrys' bed while she watched him tackle his hair once more, "I think that now it's just worth taking the risk… Draco deserves to have a choice in life."

Harry turned around but he didn't argue and the look on his face said that he absolutely agreed with Hermione- although his unease hadn't left him completely.

There was a whistle of admiration from the door before Draco walked in with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Who knew Potty cleaned up so well," said Draco as he reached up and ruffled Harrys' hair into its usual state of disarray.

"What gives ferret," complained Harry, "I spent a good few minutes getting my hair down!"

Draco just laughed and said, "Harry, Severus hates when people put up a front- it's the closest thing to deception in his eyes- so why don't you just be yourself and get your arse down there. When its time for your first date, we'll see about doing something about that mop of yours," he gestured to Harrys' hair.

Harry scowled and huffed before he took one last glance in the mirror, "Fine, I'm going then."

"All the best mate; don't get killed!"

"Thanks Ron," said Harry as he swatted his friend over the head while walking past him.

Hermione stood up all of a sudden and rushed to Harry.

"Harry, you have the book right?" whispered Hermione, aware of Dracos' presence close by.

Harry just patted his pocket and smiled.

Hermione took the opportunity to squeeze Harry in a hug and said into his ear, "Tonight is just about breaking the ice Harry; don't try to hard and don't piss him off!"

When she let him go, he thanked her and said his goodbyes as he made his way out of the dorms and the common room to the dungeons.

Xxx

Harry couldn't understand what Snape liked about the dungeons- it was cold and clammy and downright creepy at any point during the day. He'd have thought that the man would at least move to the much nicer office that the DADA professors used but then again- when has Snape ever been predictable.

His thoughts carried him all the way down the stairs and to the outside of Snapes office door.

Now for him to knock.

Harry raised his hand and knocked once; it was brief but Harry thought that it was loud enough to attract Snapes attention.

He waited- 5 seconds, 15 seconds, 30 seconds, a minute- nothing.

Then he decided to try again- this time louder, a firm rap on the door.

Once more, there was no reply.

Harry gathered himself and knocked for a third time; he was sure that this one would reach the Slytherin dorms but once again, after a full 30 seconds of waiting there was no reply.

Harry knew that if he left now, if he went back to his dorms now he would never gather the courage to come back so he took a breath and with all his Gryffindor courage prepared to get Snapes attention.

When his hand was about a millimetre from the wooden door, it opened, and naturally for Harry, his hand didn't stop in time and if it wasn't for Snapes reflexes or the fact that he didn't trust Harry anyway- Harry was pretty sure his hand would have connected with the potion masters' face.

Snape let go of Harrys' wrist as fast as he had caught it.

"Potter, even the most idiotic of people know that if their knock isn't responded to the first two times then their presence is not welcome so why in the world are you pounding on my door when you should in fact be at dinner?"

Harry, for his part, had heard everything Snape said but for the life of him, he couldn't formulate a response because Snape- yes THE Severus Snape was currently void of his robes and wore form fitting slacks and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and of course his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck.

Harry didn't think he had ever seen Snape so free- yes that was the word- because had Snape not been sneering down at him at this current moment, Harry could almost imagine the man relaxing somewhere in his chambers with a glass of wine and a smile on his face.

Harry told himself that Snape wasn't at all attractive right now; it was simply just Harrys' shock of seeing his professor like this that led him to give the man a once over.

"If you are quite done Mr Potter, I would suggest that you leave my doorway and the dungeons altogether, go to your little band of groupies and oh yes maybe also tell them about the 20 points you have just lost your house for wasting my time!"

Snapes voice cut through Harrys' internal musings and he snapped back to reality just in time to place his foot between the door and the door frame as Snape made to shut it in his face.

Harry heard Snape sigh rather loudly before the man appeared once more, "Shall we make that 30, Potter?"

And for the first time since Snape had opened the door, Harry actually remembered that he things to say to the man.

"Professor, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you but I actually needed to speak to you about something."

Yes, Harry was absolutely proud that he didn't sound like an idiot when he apologized.

"And why can't this wait until class tomorrow?"

Harry bit his lip before answering, "Because its' sort of private and-," he took a deep breath, "-And I also need to apologize to you."

That seemed to perk Snapes interest; his eyebrows rose slightly before he looked down suspiciously at Harry- what's new- and stood aside to allow Harry into his office.

Once they were inside, Harry wasted no time in getting on with his task.

"Professor, I have something of yours and I think you know about it but- but I lied to you about it once before and that's why I want to apologize."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled an object before restoring its size and setting it on Snapes desk.

The man had taken a seat on his chair while he listened to Harry and he immediately sat up impossibly more straight once he recognized the textbook.

Snape narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

Harry spoke again, "I'm sorry for lying to you and for using spells that I didn't have clue about but all that aside, the main reason that I kept quiet was because I didn't want anyone to have a reason for taking the book away from me. It helped me immensely, both in class and when we were in hiding before the war."

Something flashed in Snapes eyes for an instant before the man seemed to relax back into his chair, "If you are expecting me to praise you for finally plucking up the courage to do what you should have done a long time ago then I am going to have to disappoint you however," now Snape had a smirk on his face, "there is something for seeing you take the trouble of coming here just to say all of this so I ask you: what do you want?"

Harry swallowed, this wasn't good. Snape seemed to be onto him already and Hermione was going to kill him; she had after all told him not to piss off the man but then again that was nearly impossible as Snape seemed to be pissed off on any good day.

"Actually," said Harry, thinking fast, "I think it's time for change. Draco and I set our differences aside and I know that you don't like me very much but please just give me a chance to change your opinion of me, please sir."

Snape snorted, "Sir? You must really be desperate Potter. But let me remind you that I am not Draco Malfoy and I have no reason to go around calling a truce with every impertinent student in this castle."

"Then at least just with me sir," Harry tried.

"And what is it that makes you an exception Potter?" asked Snape who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Harrys' distress.

Harry sighed and brought his hands up to his face. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this; tonight was about breaking the ice and trying to form some sort of friendship with Snape.

Harry was in a fix but then an idea suddenly hit him.

Harry called out in the office, "Winky."

Suddenly there was a pop and a house elf appeared who immediately bowed low to Harry.

"Potter," growled Snape.

"Master Harry Potter sir called for Winky; how can Winky be of service sir?"

"What is a high pitched house elf-"

Harry leaned forward and spoke in Winkys' ear before she popped away.

"-doing in my office?" finished Snape.

Harry grinned at Snape just as Winky reappeared, handed Harry a goblet and then disappeared again.

Harry took a deep breath, "Well sir, I just really want to try to find some mutual ground; you've done so much for us all and I just can't go back to everything being the same as before the war."

"Whatever sentiments that you have over 'us' as you put it should be completely absolved; I have no desire, Mr Potter, to change my ways simply because you think I should do so. Now if you are done with this drama, leave."

Harry had no choice; he was going to have to do exactly as Hermione said.

Harry looked Snape right in the eye as he tipped the goblet he was holding over, allowing its contents to fall out onto the floor.

Harry saw Snapes expression about change about 5 times as he watched the ice from the goblet fall out and then shatter on the floor.

He stood up and slammed both his palms on his desk, "What is the meaning of this Potter?"

Harry had the cheek to smile at him when he replied, "Just trying to break the ice, Sir."

Harry wasn't sure whether there was a glint of amusement in Snapes eyes at his response but there was no trace of it when Snape rounded his desk; he vanished the ice with a flick of his wand and promptly grabbed Harry by the arm, bodily flinging him out of his office.

"I have no time for this foolishness Potter. If you are so hell bent on 'finding mutual ground', perhaps you'd do well to realise that respect is earned and it is most certainly not earned by wondering the corridors after curfew or pulling pranks in the hallways. I give respect where it is due Mr Potter and only explicitly show it when absolutely necessary; up till now, you given me no reason for either. Get back to your common room now! And 10 more points from Gryffindor."

The door slammed in his face and Harry winced as he rubbed at his arm where Snape had gripped him.

This was just his luck; he'd lost 30 points, pissed off Snape and now Draco was going to kill him… But maybe, just maybe he could find a way to get onto Snapes good side- or at least get him to respect Harry and treat him like an equal; that was after all what Snape was ranting about after he had kicked him out.

He'd just have to keep his mouth shut about tonight when he spoke to his friends because after all, he was going to follow the advise given by none other than Snape himself and he was surely guaranteed success.

He thought back to the last few things Snape had told him and realised that so many things he did tonight were exactly the opposite of what Snape considered respectful…

_I hate that he's always right…_

**Review Please :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: woohoo another chapter done and dusted… I'm still so shocked by the amazing reception this story has received and thank you all for reading! x
> 
> I realised that I mixed up nargles and wrackspurts in the last chapter but I have corrected my mistake…
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you think! xoxo

Harry was all too fortunate and for that he was eternally grateful but it seemed that he lacked a lot of it when it came to lying to his friends, well at least with Hermione.

When he had got back to the common room after his encounter with Snape, Hermione and Ron were still awake and apparently awaiting his narration of how things went.

Thankfully Ron had accepted his answer of: "Those things are private, do you really want to hear about what Snape and I got up to?"

Hermione however was a different story. She hadn't accepted any of Harrys' excuses and looked all too suspicious when his exhaustion won out and forced him to reply with a bleak: "I know what I'm doing Hermione!"

So it was with a long suffering sigh that Harry looked up at Draco the next morning; the Slytherin had sat down 'Oh so casually' once more at the Gryffindor table, across from Harry, and started to question Harry on his progress from last night.

"Everything is going fine," said Harry for, what felt to him, the hundredth time.

"I'm not asking you for the morning weather Potter," sneered Draco, "We're talking about Severus here," his voice had dropped in volume, "and nothing is ever fine with him- well especially the first few times."

Harry glared at Draco, "Before you raise your voice, let me just remind you that I am doing all of this for your benefit so see that you-"

"That I what?" asked Draco as he stood up suddenly.

"That you-" Harry was cut off and a hand was placed on his arm, halting his attempt of also standing up.

"Boys!" scolded Hermione, although her voice was hushed due to the stares they were receiving from around the hall; even the teachers were glaring at them although Snape seemed to have a smirk on his face.

"Sit," commanded Hermione to Draco, "You two are unbelievable! How do you expect to get anything done if you can't keep from baiting each other every two seconds?" she looked around the hall and spotted that a few students were still studying them, "Well we can't talk here anymore, can we? We have DADA after lunch so we can talk then."

Harry wrenched his hand from Hermiones' grip and then looked pointedly at Draco, "There isn't anything to talk about; you gave me a job and I'm doing it so quit complaining!"

Harry stood up and walked out of the hall, leaving behind an indecisive Ron, a glaring Draco, a furious Hermione and one very inquisitive hall of students.

Xxx

Harrys' irritation subsided through the first class of the day and by the end of their second class, he was ready to go offer up an apology to Hermione.

"Hermione listen," she brushed past him, "please just listen, I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned around, "That's all you needed to say Harry, and I suppose you'll be doing the same for Draco now?"

Harry scoffed, "Yeah right, he had it coming."

"Harry," Hermione walked up to him, "I meant what I said, we can't work together if we're going to fight all the time."

"We wouldn't be fighting if Malfoy had just kept his bloody trap shut and let me do what I need to!"

"Yeah, bloody ferret thinks he's too good, that's what the problem is!" said Ron as he joined them.

"We spoke about name-calling, Ron," said Hermione as she glared at the red-head.

Ron broke out in a full-on grin, "Yeah well a man doesn't retain information that well during a snog."

Hermione turned bright red and Harry grimaced, "You guys talk about Malfoy while you're snogging?"

Hermione huffed and looked like she wanted to stamp her foot on the ground in frustration, "I was talking and Ron was well-"

Harry held up a hand, "I don't want to know."

The three friends looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"This sounds jolly," said Draco as he approached.

Hermione recovered first and said, "Yes well Harry was just saying that he needed to tell you something."

Harry glared at Hermione before taking in Dracos' smug smile, "Finally got the stick out of your arse then Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes before taking a deep breath and steeling his temper, "I wanted to say that I'm still willing to help you even though you're an arrogant prick at times."

"That's not what-" tried Hermione.

Draco actually snorted in amusement before he replied, "You're the one who said three months is all you have to invest in getting Severus then it's game over; I'm just making sure that you keep your end of the bargain and that you're doing your best- for everyone's interest of course."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Wow didn't know you cared Malfoy."

"Whatever Potter anyway, I'm already late for class and you three look like you have no care in the world for getting to your own."

"Free period," said Ron.

Draco nodded, "Nice, so I'll see you guys at dinner; thought I might make an appearance at the Ravenclaw table for lunch."

All three Gryffindors smirked knowingly as they watched Draco walk away.

Xxx

Draco and Luna were already at the Gryffindor table when Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived for dinner.

Thankfully, no one mentioned anything about Harrys' 'mission' throughout dinner; even when Snape walked past their table and shot a half-hearted glare at Harry.

Then finally when Harry was getting up to leave, Draco spoke, "Potter, just in case you decide to bite my head off again; I'm not lecturing, I just think you should organise your next meeting with Snape sooner rather than later."

Harry smirked, "As a matter of fact, I'm just on my way to one right now."

Draco shot a look up at the head table, "Severus is still busy up there."

Harry leaned in as if he was giving away his most prized secret and whispered just loud enough for their group to hear "Let's just say that this is an impromptu one."

Ron patted Harry on the back, "Good on you mate, just make sure that the old git doesn't get a heart attack- that'll definitely put a kink in the plan."

Hermione smacked Ron on the back of his head while Draco groaned as if Harrys' idea pained him, "Severus doesn't like being hit with surprises Potter, this better be good!"

Harry looked up to the ceiling and then gave a heavy sigh as he said, "Alright, so can I go now?"

Xxx

Harry had been pacing outside Snapes' office door for the past ten minutes and he was gradually growing frustrated.

In all the years that he had known the man, Snape never stayed at any meal for longer than was required- not that he was watching Snape but the flurry of black robes when the man arrived or left were quite hard to ignore- and it was just his luck that Snape decided to linger around tonight of all nights.

Harry was on the verge of giving up- alright he was imagining just how convenient it would be if he wasn't as determined and hadn't vowed that he would camp outside the mans door until he arrived- when he heard the sound of footsteps about to round the corner; he passed a hand through his hair and straightened his robes just in time to hear the deep drawl.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself; he was not going to back down, "I was just wondering if you maybe needed help with anything."

Snape eyed Harry suspiciously before he said, "I did not assign you any detention today nor did any of the teachers pass on their students to me so what is this about Potter?"

Harry flushed but his steady gaze on the man didn't waver, "Is it that hard for you to believe that I really just want to help you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and replied quite plainly, "Yes," before he walked around Harry and unlocked his door, moving inside and about to slam the door on Harrys' face.

"Wait," Harry stuck his foot between the door and the frame, "Please just give me a chance; I have actually thought about what you said to me yesterday and I'm willing to do anything."

Harry realised that 'anything' may not have been a wise word to use when negotiating with a man like Snape as soon as the man began to smirk.

"Interesting Potter, however I have neither the time nor patience to deal with the likes of you tonight; there are potions that require my attention so if you will kindly remove yourself from my doorway otherwise there is always the option of deducting points which manages to spring even the tardiest of students into action."

"I could help with those," suggested Harry immediately.

"I do not require-"

"Please," pleaded Harry, who had managed to lodge himself in the space between the door and frame.

"No."

"I'm better- I'm better at potions now… you know- your book helped and now- now my friends are helping and I promise I'm better… Just please give me a chance."

Reality hit Harry hard; he had been reduced to begging and for some reason, it didn't actually make him feel as disgusted with himself as he expected.

Snape looked down on Harry with a hard look in his eyes, "Why are you being so insistent Potter?"

_Now or never,_ thought Harry, "I'm trying Professor, all I'm doing is trying…"

Harry was surprised that he actually meant that. Before Draco approached him, it had been on his agenda to try to sort things out with Snape and it suddenly struck him that all this would not only be for Draco but now this all meant something to him as well, and he was certain that that was his incentive to do his best.

Snape sighed and finally opened the door wider, "Get in then."

Harry beamed and stepped into the office but his smile faltered slightly when Snape spoke again, "One wrong move Mr Potter and you will be out of here, is that clear?"

Harry nodded and then said, "Yes sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry one last time before gesturing for Harry to follow him as he walked through a door just to the side of his desk.

"Do not touch anything," said Snape just as Harry realised that they were in the Potions Masters' personal quarters.

Snape led him through another door directly opposite the one they had just entered through; this one was next to an unlit fire place.

Harry used the few seconds that it took to walk across the room to take in Snapes' quarters; it was strangely homely and inviting. There wasn't necessarily a colour scheme however it seemed that dark colours dominated. Harry also managed to notice an extremely soft looking rug in front of the fireplace before he looked forward again and entered what seemed to be Snapes' personal lab.

Xxx

Harry stood at the door awkwardly as he watched Snape gather ingredients and check on potions that had been under stasis until the man suddenly turned his attention to Harry.

"As much confidence as you may seem to have in your brewing abilities, I simply do not take you for your word so gather the required ingredients and brew me a batch of pepper-up. If it is to _my_ standard, then only will I allow you to brew the draught of peace which Madam Pomphrey has asked for."

Harry nodded and set to his task immediately; after all Snape had said, Harry was still confident in his abilities and he knew that this could be his chance to impress Snape however the fear of messing up seated itself firmly in his mind.

Xxx

After thirty minutes of preparing ingredients, brewing and occasionally watching Snapes' movement while he brewed, Harry finally had a finished potion.

He presented it to the older man and despite it being perfect, he only received a grunt and a remark of: "It's acceptable."

Harry didn't mind though, to him it seemed like a glowing compliment and besides, now he had to worry about brewing a much more complicated potion.

The preparation of ingredients had gone well; Harry was thankful that Draco had decided to start instructing him all the way from the beginning which entailed the dynamics of proper dicing, slicing and mincing.

At the end of the first stage, his potion was the way it was meant to be but he couldn't seem to remember exactly which ingredient the heat needed to be on for when adding and for which it needed to be off.

Harry looked up and noticed that Snape had retreated to a small desk and chair in the front and was currently watching Harry brew.

He knew that asking the man for help was as good as buying himself a ticket out of Snapes' good graces- or whatever he was currently on- so he wracked his brain some more and tried to remember; this was a fifth year potion, Snape was going to kill him if he got it wrong.

Harry noticed that despite being perfect, his potion was starting to bubble signalling that he was about to lose his work if he fumbled for much longer without moving on to the next stage. He glanced up one final time and noticed that Snape was still watching him so he did the first thing that came to his mind and turned the heat on high before adding the next ingredient.

The potion calmed immediately and Harry dared to let out a sigh of relief; looking up, he caught Snapes' eye and the raised eyebrow and barely there smirk was all he got before his potion acted up again.

The bubbling resumed but now it bubbled until thick goo formed with some sloshing over the sides.

Harry barely had time to think about whether that was all his now destroyed potion was going to do before it suddenly disappeared.

Snape stood beside his worktable, wand in hand and a decidedly smug expression on his face, "This potion is made on varying heats, Mr Potter. You do not just turn up the heat and hope for the best rather you pay attention when the potion is taught to you in class and do as is required. That will be 15 points for wasting my time and ingredients, now get out!"

Snapes' voice was calm and his expression wasn't nasty either but Harry knew that it was a bit too calm.

"Professor I-"

"Out. Now"

And Harry couldn't find any reason to stay at this point; so without another look at the older wizard, Harry sped through the mans quarters and office before shutting the door behind him and sprinting up the stairs away from the dungeons.

Xxx

Harry couldn't face his friends questions, especially not after he had made it seem as if he had a winning plan for tonight and ended up getting kicked out on his arse.

He had already walked through several corridors in the castle; the corridors that led of to their classrooms, the empty deserted ones and the more than creepy ones. He had also spent a fair amount of time brooding in the astronomy tower when he realised that curfew had come and gone.

After another thirty minutes of lurking in the corridors, Harry decided to make his way back to Gryffindor tower.

In hindsight, he was grateful for the hand that covered his mouth when he was pulled into a dark corner for he was fairly sure he would have screamed murder.

He struggled free from his captor only to realise that it was Draco. And Hermione. And Ron. And of course Luna.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Harry, addressing no one in particular.

"We needed to talk strategy Potter," replied Draco.

Harry looked at him like he was insane, "And you chose to do that now?"

Hermione popped her head out of their little hiding spot and said, "The Great Hall is just off to the side here, we should go there."

All except Harry agreed, "We'll get caught!"

"No ones gonna see us in there mate, its all dark," assured Ron.

"But this is still insane-"

Harry shut his mouth as he was dragged the few steps it took to get to the Great Hall, which was indeed dark as night.

Hermione, who was at the front, took out her wand and cast Lumos, guiding them all to sit nearest to the Head table and away from the doors.

Once they were all seated, Harry asked, "How did you guys find me anyway?"

Draco looked a bit sheepish and Harry instantly knew that he was not going to like the answer.

"We _did_ actually stay out to talk to you after you met with Severus but when you were no where to be found minutes before curfew, I went to Severus to ask for you."

"You did WHAT!?"

"Calm yourself scar head, he didn't suspect a thing- he thinks we're bosom buddies now anyway. So he was furious and in not as many words said what a pain in the arse you are and that he'll skin you alive if you ever set foot in his office unexpected again."

"He said that?" asked Harry in astonishment.

Draco held a hand up to silence Harry, "In an attempt to make sure your scrawny arse was safe, Potter, I've been reduced to a rule-breaking Gryffindor skulking around the corridors after curfew trying to find you and luckily we did so your excuse had better be good."

Harry pointed an accusing finger at Draco who was perched opposite him, "I didn't ask for your-"

Draco smacked Harrys' finger away from him, "What did you do to my Godfather, Potter?"

Harry huffed and looked away, refusing to answer.

Hermione placed her hand on Harrys', "What happened Harry? Tell us, please."

Harry sighed and made a point of addressing Hermione only while he spoke, "I thought that if I offered my help to him that he'd maybe appreciate it but he asked me to help him brew potions and I made a mistake and-"

"Potions!" exclaimed Draco.

Lunas' prompt for him to lower his voice caused his next words to come out in an irritated hiss, "What part of your brain registered that as a good idea when you know that you need tutoring in even the most basic of aspects?"

"I fucked up, I know!" Harry retaliated.

"I think," came Lunas' delicate voice, "that we should focus on what the professor likes and dislikes; that's the only way Harry will know how to fix his mistake."

Dracos' irritation dissipated as he addressed Luna, "Well we've already ruled Potions out Luna."

"Maybe we should get the git away from school- probably wouldn't be as uptight in a more relaxed setting," suggested Ron.

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend and said, "That's brilliant Ron! Like a date."

"Whoa!" said Harry as he raised both his hands, "Aren't we moving a bit too fast here; Snape doesn't even want me in his office let alone to go out with me!"

"As much as I hate to say it," said Draco, "I honestly have no idea how to rectify this. Asking him out might be your only shot Potter."

"The plan was to get to know him first," argued Harry.

"Clearly the plan isn't working," Draco shot back.

"That's it!" exclaimed Ron.

"Shhhh!" was the response from the other four.

"Okay, okay," responded Ron before he continued, "That new place in Hogsmeade is opening next month; ask him out for the grand opening."

"But that's only next month Ron," said Hermione.

Luna seemed to be in deep thought when she said, "It does look like the professor might need that much time to calm down."

Draco sighed, "That's going to be weeks wasted though!"

Harry shook his head, "No, I agree with Luna; maybe if I give him time to cool off, he'd be much more open to the idea when I finally ask."

There was a few moments of silence before Draco spoke, "Fine then, we give Severus space and then kick-start our plan," he looked directly at Harry, "No more mistakes this time Potter."

Harry nodded, "Fine, I'll do my best."

Xxx

Hermione once again provided the light as she led the group out of the Great Hall which was why when Hermione released a soft "Oh," and stopped dead in her tracks, the rest of the group stumbled into her back.

There were various disgruntled mumblings coming from the others but they all snapped their mouths shut when a sixth and very distinct voice reached them.

"My my my… what have we here?" drawled Snape as he flicked his wand causing light to flare from a nearby torch.

He slowly passed his gaze over each face, "Lets see; three Gryffindors- everyone's favourite Golden Trio, a Ravenclaw- Oh aren't we being diverse this year- and-"

Snapes' gaze landed on Draco and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Mr Malfoy; how very interesting."

"Sir," said Hermione, "I'm sorry but we were just-"

"10 points," Snape looked over the five students, "each and a detention with me tomorrow immediately after your last class of the day. Now, Get. To. Your. Dorms."

Snape turned around and motioned for Draco to follow while the others hurried in their respective directions- all except for Harry who was about to follow Snape when Draco turned around and shot him a dangerous look indicating that he let the man be.

Xxx

The next day turned out to be long and tiring and definitely not a day that you would want to be stuck in detention so it was with heavy hearts that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna made their way down to the dungeons for their torture session.

Draco had firmly warned Harry that he shouldn't try anything with Snape during this detention and reminded him about their plan to stay away for a while.

When they arrived at the Potions classroom Snape showed them to the cauldrons that Slughorn had left to be scrubbed as well as Snapes own; he also let them know that Slughorns' mess of a supply cupboard needed a thorough makeover as well.

"Do not for one moment think that sorting ingredients is going to be easy, you all know Professor Slughorn and you all know that his system of order is non existent; so choose, shut your mouths and get to work."

Draco took one look at Luna and vouched for cauldrons, not wanting her to be on her knees on the stone floor, Ron did the same for Hermione and that left Harry who settled for the cauldrons.

"You'd think that being the DADA professor would produce fewer cauldrons," muttered Ron.

"Well Severus is one of the most trusted Potions masters in this country, no doubt that he's still brewing for everyone in the castle," replied Draco.

Harry just rolled his eyes and set to his task.

Xxx

It had been hours; Hermione and Luna had sorted through almost half of the supply cupboard but their fatigue and growling stomachs started to get the better of them as the time grew closer to dinner.

The boys had separated the cauldrons equally between themselves with just one extra which would be taken on by who ever finished their lot first.

Snape finally stood up from the desk where he was marking essays and did a round to check on the working students.

He said nothing to Harry, Ron and Draco instead his attention was focussed on Luna.

"Miss Lovegood, what do you think you are doing with that flower?"

Luna looked up at Snape and smiled, "Oh just admiring its beauty professor."

Snape took in a deep calming breath before he spoke again, "You are not down here to admire the ingredients Lovegood."

Luna didn't seem to hear what Snape said though as she stood up with a flower in her hand and raised it up in front of the older mans' face, "That's the thing about potions I guess; the beauty of nature doesn't really matter, just their usefulness… but I think that you should consider putting a flower in your hair sir, it really would look lovely."

Severus could not understand how someone could sound like they just walked out of a dream even while they were speaking such drivel.

He narrowed his eyes at Luna as she advanced on him, also aware that the four other students had stopped to watch the spectacle.

"There, there professor," said Luna as she tucked the tiny stem of the flower behind his left ear, "That's so much better."

Severus ground his teeth and clenched his fists; if he moved a single muscle, he was either going to strike the Ravenclaw or hex her into oblivion- both options were enticing so he chose to remain still.

"Detention is over. Get. Out!"

No one argued. There was a thirty second scramble as everyone rushed to get out of the door and Luna gave Snape one final smile before she dashed out as well.

Severus waited until he heard the snickers and fading footfalls before he turned around and none other than Harry Potter had stayed behind.

"Professor," said Harry before he stopped and glanced at the flower that was still in Snapes' hair.

Tiny specks of colour rose on the older mans' cheeks as he yanked the flower out and glared at Harry.

Harry rushed his words out before Snape could reprimand him.

"I'm sorry for last night- both times- and I'm sorry for now- about Luna, I guess she's just like that and I also wanted to say that I am still serious about getting to know you so I'll give you time but there's a launch party in Hogsmeade in a few weeks and I just wanted to tell you to please come to it."

Harry was about to rush out of the door when Snapes' voice stopped him, "I do not take orders from students Mr Potter, see that you close the door on your way out."

And so Harry did, and as much as he wanted to slam the door, he didn't.

_I hate the way he talks to me…_

**Review Please :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The party at Hogsmeade!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my… 22 pages of content.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please do let me know what you all think about it!
> 
> xoxo

Harry had heeded Dracos' advice on staying away from Snape in the weeks leading up to the Hogsmeade party but that didn't stop them from having an argument when Harry told the group that he had already mentioned the party to Snape at their detention.

It wasn't his smartest move, realised Harry, but it only seemed right since the last time he'd kept something from the others, he'd almost gone and ruined their plan entirely.

Draco, of course, had been at the centre of all the shouting accusing Harry of having not an ounce of respect for what they'd agreed on.

"Just listen to me," Harry tried to reason, "it isn't that bad but I just thought that if I at least mentioned it earlier, it wouldn't seem like I asked him as just some last resort- it looks more planned this way."

"Exactly my point, Potter," replied Draco, "a plan- you think that Severus isn't going to be suspicious when he sniffs out a plan?"

"Actually," cut in Luna, "I think that Harry meant it to be more thoughtful if he asked in advance- like a promising gesture."

"Thank you Luna," exclaimed Harry as he threw both his hands up in the air.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry then cast a side look to Luna before he sighed, "Fine, just no more bothering Severus until the actual week of the party.

Xxx

The weeks had passed quite normally if you could put it that way; despite their plan being on hiatus, the five friends sat together at almost every meal and even spared a few hours after classes and meals to hang out and do homework together.

Teachers couldn't be concerned at all by the unusual group of friends but they put that down to the fact that no one really had done anything wrong since their group detention with Snape.

In fact, the only teacher who seemed to be expecting disaster out of every corner was Snape himself.

When he had walked into the Great Hall on the morning after their group detention, he seemed to be holding his breath and anticipating something to go wrong but it was only when Snape had given Luna a wide berth every time their paths crossed did Harry realise that the man had expected them to share details on his encounter with Luna.

They didn't however, as funny as it was, they were trying to cooperate with him, not antagonise him.

And when the man had realised just so, he had started to watch their every move like he was gauging exactly why they had stopped bothering him.

But after many reassurances from Draco that the watchfulness would slowly ease, Harry and the others relaxed and after just a few days it seemed that Snape did to- almost as if he was glad to be rid of them.

And so, days slowly became weeks- weeks of studying and hard work and weeks of accomplishment, especially for Harry who was moving up fast with his extra potions lessons (even though Draco never did explicitly admit it- so much like his godfather).

Hermione was already frantic with worry about their end of term tests in their subjects even though it was only October, Ron had been working harder than ever for his final year on the quidditch team while Luna just seemed calm and collected as if not a thing bothered her but she was no less passionate about her studies or with her exploration for new species of creatures and definitely lacked no passion when it came to supporting her friends.

All in all, Harry could say that things were going pretty well for their final year.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how Draco was faring though; Draco and Luna had become quite close in the past few weeks but they seemed almost stuck in that phase.

They ate their meals together, did their homework together and even spent time alone and away from the group but Draco seemed to be growing frustrated at a steady pace and while Harry supposed that rooted from the stress of a Slytherin not getting what a Slytherin wants, Harry didn't even bother asking.

But that thought reminded him that he had a Slytherin of his own to be dealing with and so when the week of the party finally arrived, so did the nerves of anxiety.

Xxx

"Potter," called out Draco as they exited the potions classroom, "I've got a free period before lunch, how about you?"

"Yeah same," replied Harry.

"Come on then," said Draco leading the way out of the dungeons, "we need to talk."

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione who urged him to carry on without them, and so he did because Hermione after all only insisted on privacy at a certain time and Harry didn't want to be around for that.

Xxx

The weather turned out to be perfect; it was bright and sunny but with a whisper of cool breeze that felt absolutely heavenly.

Harry followed Draco to a tree near the lake where they both sat down.

"So Potter, this is it then… when are you planning on asking him?"

"Well uhm… I was thinking maybe today uhm if you don't think it's too soon or anything uhm yeah…"

Draco grimaced and then said, "Urgh Potter, firstly uhm uhm uhm," mocked Draco, "I hope that's not how you're planning to talk around Severus and secondly of course I think it's too soon! He'll find an excuse to say no to you if you give him a week's leeway Potter, trust me on that!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course you'll take any chance you can get to insult my appearance."

Draco sighed, "What are you on about now?"

"You were very obviously trying to tell me that I'm revolting and that Snape would take any route he can out of being seen in public with me!"

Draco face-palmed, "You can't be- Oh God Potter, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm talking about the fact that Severus might think you're planning some prank if you ask him too early. Geez, get a grip."

Harry flushed bright red, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous-"

"About what?"

"Well in case it hasn't occurred to you, I've never asked my teacher on a date before!"

"Or anyone-"

"I'll have you know that I have asked-"

Draco held his hand up, "I don't want to know and besides we aren't getting anywhere so back to the point, when are you planning on asking him? Friday, maybe after dinner, should do or if you want to push it right till the last moment, you could ask after lunch on Saturday."

"I was going to ask him today," answered Harry almost as if he hadn't heard anything beyond Dracos' question.

"I just said-"

"I know what you said but have you ever stopped to consider that Snape might think I'm asking him to go with me as a last resort if I leave it till too late. If I ask him earlier then it would look planned and thoughtful-"

Harry stopped speaking when he heard Dracos' snort of amusement, "You're quite the romantic aren't you?"

Harry almost came close to growling out his response, "You asked me to do my best and so I'm doing it Draco! It needs to look as if I'm attracted to him and if you're not happy with that then give me a better suggestion!"

Draco smirked, unperturbed by Harrys' words, "Touchy are we Potter… anyway, I guess you do have a point but I swear that if you mess this up-"

"I won't; we've left him alone for long enough, I haven't got into trouble and this time I'm going to use a little more emotion and heartfelt feelings when talking to him so it's gonna work."

Draco raised an eyebrow while considering Harrys' words, "I was going to go see him later this week before you asked to try to soften him up a bit but I guess I'll leave that till afterwards just in case you manage to muck it up after all."

And before Harry could even open his mouth to defend himself, Draco gave him a hard pat on the back before he stood and walked off back into the castle.

Xxx

DADA class was a nightmare.

Harry had made up his mind that he was going to speak to Snape after class since it was their last for the day therefore the onset of nerves were not surprising.

Harry had initially stumbled into class a little late, losing semblance of time while he revised his speech to Snape in his head, and lost 5 points for tardiness.

He couldn't help but think that the odds were against him once he started making noticeable mistakes in his spells- especially the simplest ones.

Hermione, being his partner, had to stop several times to cast a quick healing spell on Harry whenever needed but that did little to ease his discomfort as the moment he was healed, Snape would send a stinging hex his way without as much as a look in his direction to reprimand him and that most of all started to annoy Harry.

By the end of class, Harry had managed to drag his mind away from his impending interaction with the older wizard and managed to hold his own not quite flawlessly but well enough that he hadn't suffered another hex from his professor.

When Snape dismissed the class, Harry fully expected to be called upon on his display during the class but instead, Snape merely took a seat behind his desk and started with some marking.

Harry groaned inwardly realising that this really was all up to him and so when Draco sent him a look that he was most certain pleaded with him to not approach Snape at this time, his defiance won out.

Harry walked over to the classroom door and shut it before turning around and walking up to Snapes' desk purposefully.

Harry cleared his throat louder than usual before he spoke, "uhm Professor?"

The only sign that Snape had heard him was when the man took a deep and what seemed to be calming breath at the sound of Harrys' voice.

There was a pregnant pause before the DADA professor spoke, "Potter, I should have known that the peace and quiet would not last; what do you want?"

Harry was miffed that Snape hadn't even looked up from his marking yet and the older mans' bored tone did little to ease Harrys' frustration.

"I want you to look at me Professor," Harry swallowed thickly before he amended, "Severus."

Snapes' head shot up at lightening speed and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Harry, "How dare you-"

Harry held a hand up, "I know you hate being interrupted-"

"Yet you keep doing it-"

"But I want- no I need to tell you this and I need you to understand that I'll keep saying it for as long as it takes you to understand; I want things to change, you're different or actually you're exactly the same except that I just never saw you for who you really were when my anger blinded me before the war…"

"I have no wish to continuously hear your voice Potter so speak and then leave. What is your point?"

"My point," emphasized Harry, "is that we need to find common ground and we need to do it fast because when I leave the school next year I don't want to leave thinking that you're a hateful man and I don't want to leave with you thinking that I'm an arrogant inconsiderate teenager!"

Harry was sure that Snape muttered something along the lines of 'Thank Merlin for small mercies' at the mention of him leaving school but decided to not rise to the bait of what would most definitely lead into a spectacular argument.

The was a moment of silence while Snape seemed lost in thought, staring at Harry distantly and while Harry could very well stare at the man all the same, he chose to look at his shoes instead until Snape finally spoke.

"What do you suggest then Potter?"

Harry eyes widened comically before he composed himself, "Just like that? I mean you're willing to try?"

"I did not say that Potter," growled Snape.

"Fine, well I just thought that maybe we should start by getting to know each other…"

Snape sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "What would you like to know about me then?"

Harry looked shocked for a second before he realised what Snape was doing, "I didn't mean like this, I meant over time."

Snape leaned back in his chair and regarded Harry, "Ask what you want and leave Potter, I would much rather like this to be over and done with so that I have to no longer endure your presence."

Harry ground his teeth together and was determined to not show Snape his irritation, "Friends don't just get it over with! They hang out and talk and share things about their lives but most importantly they trust each other and they don't just endure the other, they actually have fun!"

"I don't do friends Potter."

Harry was caught off guard by Snapes' comment and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the double meaning of Snapes' words, especially when he knew what he was required to do with their friendship when they got there.

"Well maybe you should," replied Harry, "Start off by calling me Harry, at least when it's just us."

Snape huffed in irritation and stood up, "I told you before that I do not take orders from students!"

"It wasn't an order."

"Will you leave now?"

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No."

"Then no, I'm not leaving."

Severus' hands clenched into fists at his side before he spoke in an all too calm voice, "Potter, let me tell you this for the benefit of my own sanity; I do not hate you nor do I expect anything from you so cease your attempts at gaining my, as you call it, friendship and focus your attention on other aspects of your life."

Harrys' eyes were fixed on Snapes' clenched hands, "That's just it, you think I'm doing this because I have to," he looked up into the older mans' eyes, "I'm doing this because I want to, because I need to… will you please just give me a chance?"

Snape sighed and for a moment Harry thought that he had finally gotten through to the man but then he walked straight to the door and held it open.

He looked pointedly at Harry, "It has been a long day."

Harry simply nodded and walked out into the corridor; he turned around to apologize for his distractedness during class but was met with a solid wooden door. The fact that Snape had closed it without so much as a resounding bang, told Harry that in some way his words seemed to have affected the man.

Xxx

"Where's Potter?" asked Draco as he took a seat across from Hermione at dinner.

"No idea, but I'd bet Snape used him as potions ingredients," said Ron around a mouthful of food.

Both Draco and Hermione cringed at Rons' table manners before Hermione spoke, "Don't be an idiot Ronald, his meeting with Professor Snape probably went better than any of us expected!"

Ron grimaced while Draco huffed in amusement before helping himself to the food.

"Speaking of potions," started Hermione, "how are Harrys' lessons going Draco?"

"Hmmm," responded Draco distractedly.

"His potions lessons with you, is Harry improving?"

Draco nodded though it seemed to be more to clear his head before he spoke, "He is learning from me so you can expect nothing but the best Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Dracos' smug expression, "And what about you and Luna?"

Dracos' expression fell, "What about us?"

"Well it's the first time in ages that she isn't sitting beside you for a meal so what gives?"

Draco just shook his head, "I thought that maybe she'd like to at least spend a meal with her friends from her own house every once in a while."

Hermione regarded the blonde across from her for a moment before she asked, "You're not- I mean to ask if you're growing tired of her?"

Draco looked up as if Hermione had insulted his ancestors, "Never," exclaimed Draco and then in a barely audible voice he repeated, "Never."

"Have you hurt her Malfoy?" piped up Ron.

"No," answered Draco, "it's just that maybe she's tired of me…"

Ron snorted in amusement, "Where's all of that confidence that comes with being both a Malfoy and a Slytherin?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like father when he tries to console me with superiority in his mind."

Ron placed hand over his heart, "Don't you ever!"

All three burst out into laughter just as Harry appeared and took a seat next to Draco, "Sounds jolly."

"Was just enlightening Ronald on his similarities with father," answered Draco.

Harry looked confused before he left off any further questions in favour of diving into his dinner.

"So is Snape going to walk in any minute now that you're here?" asked Ron.

"Isn't he already here?" countered Harry without looking up from his plate.

Draco placed his hand on Harrys left arm, "What happened today?"

Harry finally looked up, settling his gaze on each of his friends before looking up at the head table and confirming for himself that Snape wasn't there.

He looked back at Draco and shifted his arm, forcing Draco to drop his hand, "The usual, he insulted me while I pleaded like a love sick puppy; at least this time he didn't throw me out and requested me to leave… I guess we're making progress."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Drop the sarcasm Potter, just tell me how bad you bollocked it up so I know how strong I need to come on when I go see him later this week."

"I didn't mess it up Draco; I actually think that I managed to get through to him this time."

"So he agreed to come to Hogsmeade?"

"No," answered Harry sheepishly, "but he's considering what I said to him… I can tell."

Draco gave a long suffering sigh, "I'll give it a few days, and maybe I'll go see him on Thursday."

"That's two days away from the party!"

"I refuse to rush into anything Potter; it's a calculated move."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Calculated," he muttered.

Before Draco could respond, Hermione spoke up, "That's the least of our worries right now. McGonagall found out about the party and she's insisting on Chaperones for the evening."

"What?" asked Ron disbelievingly, "We're off age; we can go if we please!"

"I didn't say we can't go," responded Hermione irritably, "she just says that there should be someone to watch over us."

"But that's not a place where you can actually have someone watching over you; it's a party for Merlins sake!" protested Ron.

"Wait a minute," murmured Harry, "It's perfect, Snape can chaperone and then its problem solved!"

Draco glared at Harry, "Don't even think about it Potter, Severus has to be there of his own volition. He can't be forced or see it as a duty."

"You're deliberately making this difficult for me aren't you?"

"All for your benefit now there's just one rule and so help me if you don't obey it Potter."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Stay away from Severus, don't even breath in his direction Potter, I'm warning you. If you undo all of my hard work-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll stay away from him!"

"Good."

Xxx

Classes went unexpectedly smooth in the days leading up to the weekend.

Harry had kept his promise to stay away from Snape and Snape himself pointedly ignored Harry. The younger wizard even decided to take Snapes' advice and focussed his energy on his schoolwork and his extra potions lessons with Draco. He was also back to his usual level of skill in DADA and all in all, for just those few days, everyone breathed a little easier.

By the time Thursday dawned, half the castle was buzzing with excitement about the party in Hogsmeade. The excitement was so much so that there was an announcement at dinner that evening that only the 6th, 7th and 8th years were permitted to attend and that the 6th and 7th years pay heed to their curfew at 11pm while the 8th years had to be back by 12.30am the following morning.

It was with heavy hearts that the younger years made their way to bed that night but by that time there was an 8th year with an equally heavy heart.

Harry Potter shadowed Draco Malfoy the entire afternoon after classes demanding to know what his plan of action for the evening was and was continuously brushed off with a simple 'Be patient Potter!'

And so after a hearty meal at dinner, Draco made his way down to the dungeons, and to the all too familiar doorway of the office of Severus Snape.

"Uncle Severus," said Draco upon entering his Godfathers office.

"Draco," greeted Severus.

Draco looked at Severus as if the older man was forgetting something, "Since when do you entertain your Godson in your office of all places."

"I am busy Draco, you can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

"Fine," huffed Draco as he looked at the visitors chair disgustedly.

Severus snorted, "You can do magic, can you not?"

Draco just raised an eyebrow before he sat on the offending piece of furniture without transfiguring it, "So how are you Severus?"

Severus stared at Draco suspiciously, "Is there any reason that you should believe that I am not well?"

Draco shrugged, "I've heard things…"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "What things?"

Draco shrugged again but this time without an answer.

Severus grew impatient by the second, "Spit it out Draco!"

"Well I know you were never fond of Potter but I'd think that when the Boy-Who-Lived propositioned someone like that, they'd take it without batting an eyelash."

"I am not following," stated Severus as if he was already bored.

"Potter is coming onto you Severus, can't you see that?"

Now Severus looked flabbergasted, "Coming on to me? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever had the misfortune of hearing."

"So you're telling me that you buy his whole friendship act?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you know something that you are not telling me Draco?"

Draco leaned forward as if he was about to fill Severus in on a secret, "Well you see, Potters' been telling us all that he's trying to get your attention but really we've both known him for years now and you're telling me that he's going to keep coming back to you for your scathing remarks day after day without even one jab at you?" Draco paused then added almost as an afterthought, "He's got it so bad for you…"

Severus seemed to be considering everything Draco had said until his final remark. Draco was close enough that Severus managed to hit him over the head before he sat back in his chair, "Don't be ridiculous Draco!"

"Ouch and come on, would it really be that bad to have a Potter at your every beck and call especially when he's the wizarding worlds darling."

Severus looked at Draco calculatingly, "Why are you so invested in this?"

"Do I have to have an agenda? He's my friend and no matter the differences we had in the past, he's done a lot for me since then and you're my Godfather so no explanation of why I want to see you happy."

Severus inclined his head and regarded Draco, "What are you suggesting then?"

Draco almost let out a sigh of relief when he realised that Severus wasn't going to ask what Harry had done for Draco; he didn't think he'd have been able to explain that wooing Severus was part of those favours.

"Go to Hogsmeade with him."

Severus rolled his eyes, "You're here to do Potters' dirty work!"

"I'm not," defended Draco, "as I said, I'm just helping out… And if you really are interested in going with this, standing him up on Saturday isn't the way to start off."

"I did not agree to anything."

"But you'll consider it."

Severus looked down at his lap for a millisecond but that was enough for Draco to be on him like a hound, "You were already considering it!"

"Don't be a dunderhead-"

"You like him!"

"I do not!"

Draco stood up, "Merlins balls Severus… You like Harry Potter!"

Severus' eyes widened before he stood up, "Don't you dare make accusations-"

Draco yawned loudly interrupting Severus, "Well I'm knackered so I'll see you in class tomorrow Severus and then I guess in Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"Draco," growled Severus, "Don't-"

He was cut off by the click of the door as Draco left his office.

Severus sat down heavily on his chair and hurled a pot of ink at the door, where only seconds before, Draco Malfoy stood.

Xxx

Harry only had one class with Slytherin on Friday and at meal times, Draco seemed to be giving the Golden Trio a wide berth which was why when dinner ended that evening, Harry cornered Draco just as he was about to leave the Great Hall.

In the end, it didn't really matter since Draco refused to tell Harry or anyone else for that matter what had went on during his meeting with Snape. His parting excuse had been that he needed to strategize about what would be done the following evening and even though everyone saw right through his excuses, no one chose to dig any further… they would eventually get the truth out of Draco.

Xxx

Saturday brought with it sunny weather and an elevated mood for the 6th years and above. Everyone was abuzz with what they were going to wear and who they were going to take along with them.

Ron and Harry were stuck in their dorm for the better part of the afternoon while Hermione tried on outfit after outfit seeking her friends' advice.

By 3pm both the wizards had had enough.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm going to give you the best fashion advice."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "I mean have you seen what he wears?"

Ron had a face full of pillow before he could even think of what he'd said.

"Sorry," apologized Ron, "but really 'Mione, who are you trying to impress, last time I checked, you already had a boyfriend and he's already very impressed mind you."

"Oh Ron," crooned Hermione, "You say the sweetest things but you might've said it 5 outfits ago!"

Ron opened and closed his mouth as he struggled for a response but it turned out that he didn't need one when Hermione stood between his parted legs and leaned down for a kiss.

Harry took one look at his friends and declared, "Right then, I'm going for a walk."

Hermione pulled away from Ron, "You're not going to see him Harry, and besides, Draco said that you should leave him alone until later tonight!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to look for him, I just need some fresh air… maybe a fly on my broom or something; I'll see you later."

Xxx

Harry returned to his dorm a few minutes before 5pm to find Rons' clothes strewn everywhere with Hermione at the centre of the mess.

It seemed to be Rons' turn now from the look on said wizards' face and Harry didn't want to stick around to find out about his own so he stepped into the bathroom for a nice, long shower.

His shower was ordinary and refreshing right up until a silvery panther stepped right into his cubicle and Dracos' voice emerged, "Potter, get out here and let me in… we have things to get busy with!"

Harrys' initial yelp at seeing the now nowhere to be seen patronus seemed to have reached Ron and Hermione who were frantically enquiring after him.

"Go let Draco into the common room, I think he's waiting outside. I'll be out in a few," instructed Harry.

Xxx

When Harry exited the bathroom in nothing but his towel, Draco wolf whistled, "Looks like Severus is going to be a very lucky man."

"Ha Ha, Malfoy, what do you want here anyway?"

Draco enlarged the items he brought along with him and settled them on Harrys' bed: A Slytherin green dress shirt and black jeans.

"Right then Potter, get dressed. These are mine so watch yourself in them; I'll get it sized one you put it on."

Harry looked shocked for a moment before he said, "I'm not wearing your clothes Malfoy!"

"Really, got something more stylish to wear then Potter?"

"I have nice clothes," defended Harry.

"But I have classy clothes. Get dressed Potter; I'm not going to ask again."

"It's only 5pm," said Ron.

"Exactly and the party starts at 7pm. I did promise to sort out Potters' excuse for hair when he finally scores his first date and now I'm doing it."

Hermiones' eyes narrowed to slits, "What exactly did you say to convince the professor Draco?"

Draco tilted his head, "Oh you know, just a bit of this and that…"

Harry folded his arms across his chest, "You either tell us what you said or you're on your own with this… I'll quit and I mean it."

Draco rounded on Harry, "You'll honestly go back on your end of the deal just because I refused to tell you?"

Harry raised both his eyebrows, "You ready to find out?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No okay fine… I'll tell you. Uhm, I may have just told Severus that you're absolutely mad for him…"

Silence…

3…

2…

1…

Then…

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Harry.

"Harry," scolded Hermione before she erected some privacy wards around the dorm.

"That was what we were eventually getting to in this whole plan anyway and after moment of trying to convince Severus I decided that since it was inevitable, I might as well tell him even if it was a little earlier than planned."

Harry was breathing heavily, "That wasn't yours to tell Malfoy! You made me look like some spineless, lovesick idiot who can't speak for himself! That wasn't the deal!"

"Relax Potter, it worked so calm down! Sometimes you've got to resort to unorthodox strategies to get what you want-"

"I didn't ask for a lesson on Slytherin 101 Malfoy!"

"Boys!" interjected Hermione, "Draco, is the professor coming tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll come. After our chat, he'll definitely be there."

"Then Harry, I suppose you should just accept it… it may after all help you in progressing at a faster rate."

Harry hung his head and swallowed thickly, "Fine… But I'm not going to thank you Malfoy, it was still uncalled for."

With that, Harry scooped up the clothes from the bed and moved back into the bathroom to change.

Xxx

"Ouch!" shouted Harry when Draco tugged on the hairbrush stuck in Harrys' hair.

Draco sighed, "Geez Potter, you're worse than a girl. Looks like I'm going to just have to style your hair with magic then, close your eyes would you."

Harry glared at Dracos' reflection in the mirror before shut his eyes and stood waiting.

Almost instantly, he felt tiny tickles on the back of his neck and his eyes shot open, "You're not cutting my hair are you?"

"Just close your eyes and shut it Potter."

Harry closed his eyes but he didn't stop talking, "Where's everyone else anyway?"

"Common room."

"These pants are too tight!"

"They advertise your arse Potter, be proud…"

"So I should just put on my sneakers with these then?"

"You own dress shoes, don't you Potter?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then make use of them! Open your eyes and you're welcome."

Harry opened his eyes and then shut it again; he couldn't believe how good his hair looked. When he reopened his eyes, Draco had a smug expression on his face but Harry couldn't be bothered. It wasn't just his hair, _he_ looked good!

His hair was shorter on the sides while the top was slightly longer and styled into a Mohawk which leaned a little to the side, his shirt wasn't too tight but not as loose either; it flaunted of his quidditch toned muscles while his pants were tight enough to, as Draco said, advertise his arse in a very subtle manner.

All he needed to do was pull on his shoes and then he would be set to leave.

Well pull on his shoes and then be fussed over by the entire of the Gryffindor common room who had found out that Draco was on a makeover mission and gathered downstairs to await his appearance.

Xxx

Ron and Hermione entered Glimmer hand in hand while Harry was flanked by Draco and Luna on either side of him.

"Okay Potter, now behave and don't look at me like that, I mean it. If Severus walks in here and finds you behaving like a first year high on butterbeer, it's not going to sell well so stay put somewhere where you'll be able to spot him easily and then I trust you to take it from there."

Harry looked skyward as he sighed, "Yes Draco, for the 5th time… I understand! Now go and have fun and I'll just wait for him…"

Harry stepped in and just savoured the moment.

Glimmer was unlike so many of their other hang out spots in Hogsmeade; not that he'd been out much for the night life but he could still tell that this one was something special.

The place looked like a club at the current time; a bar on his far left and a few tables that skirted the edge of the dance floor. Directly opposite him was a raised platform on which a wizarding band stood playing a few beaty tunes and on his far right was a few booths where people could sit and enjoy meals because all in all Glimmer wasn't really a club, it was just a restaurant with an awful lot of style it seemed.

Harry made his way over to the first booth and sat down to watch how friends and couples swayed to the music, not quite into it as yet but almost as if it were a promise for more later on.

The lights were dim and Harry had to look carefully to make out his friends amongst the throngs of strangers; there were Hogwarts students as well as a few people he had seen in the village before and then total strangers as well.

Draco had two drinks in his hand when he approached Harry, "You get one now while you're waiting and then you're Severus' responsibility. Don't drink it all in one go!"

"Thanks," said Harry as he picked up his drink and sipped it while watching Draco move back into the crowd.

Xxx

It was 9.30pm and no sign of Severus.

Harry had sat waiting at the booth for the first one hour and then gone over to join his friends who had assured him that Snape will show up soon enough.

He had spent the next 30 minutes sitting at the bar nursing a glass of fire whiskey that all of a sudden seemed too mild for him.

His friends were already well into the spirit of partying; Ron and Hermione were dancing up a storm on the dance floor, Luna was talking to a group of Slytherins and Draco was no where to be seen.

Harry looked over the entire club from his vantage point and couldn't spot Draco anywhere until his gaze settled on one of the booths at the front of the club where Draco, Seamus and Dean sat downing shooters.

Harry made his way across to them and took a seat.

"Where's Severus?" slurred Draco.

Harry shrugged, "No idea. Why are you here anyway? Luna's all by herself with your housemates."

Draco snorted, "Hmmm that seems to be where she wants to be, and nothing I can do!"

"But what-"

Harry was cut off by Dean and Seamus' shouting when a new song started and they almost upturned the table in their haste to get to the dance floor.

Draco stood up as well, forcing Harry to move out of the way, "I'm gonna go take a walk… you stay… Sev will be here soon."

"I highly doubt that," answered Harry but Draco had already stumbled off on his way to the door.

Just then a waiter walked past Harry with a tray full of shooters, "I'll take that," said Harry as he took the entire tray and laid it on the table.

Glass after glass, Harry gulped up the alcohol; a silly smile growing wider on his face with each one.

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at her and had to blink a few times before he got her face into focus, "I'm having fun, isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?"

"Not like this!" said Hermione as she wrestled the glass out of Harrys' hand and picked up the mostly empty tray.

Harry just looked at her, swiped a glass from a passing waiter's tray and swept off.

Xxx

By 9.30pm Harrys' state of inebriation was critical.

He had been dancing up a storm on the dance floor with both his friends and strangers.

Most of his friends were drunk and therefore took no notice of Harrys' recklessness but Hermione was well enough to berate Harry after every stupid thing he did… all in vain though.

Draco would appear and disappear in a flash but it seemed his state of mind fared no better than Harrys', except that the Slytherin seemed more subdued by the glass.

Hermione had all but decided to drag Harry out of the venue and away when a loud burst of cheering and cat calls caught her attention; what she saw drove her to drinking.

Xxx

Harry had managed, with much difficulty, to get up onto one of the tables that were on the edge of the dance floor and which were now surrounded by hoards of people, known and unknown.

At first Harry seemed a bit apprehensive but hearing the cheers and encouragement, Harry started to slowly sway his hips and run his hands over his torso in a seductive manner.

Once he really got into the feel of it, he became bolder; hips thrusting, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and dipping by sticking his arse in the air while he ran his hands over his jean covered legs.

Many times, strangers tried to step up onto the table with him but his friends managed to hold them off while Harry performed fervently.

It was when someone conjured up a disco ball right beside Harrys' head that the problem arose.

Harry was swinging his head wildly at one moment and the next there were various gasps as his head connected with the disco ball, hard.

"Ouch," said Harry as he stumbled a little trying to regain his footing.

"Oh shit," came Rons' voice loud and clear from the crowd below.

Before Harry had a chance to turn around and follow the majorities gaze, there was a hand at the back of his knees and one on his back as he was lifted off the table and into someones arms. A very strong persons arms. Severus Snapes' arms…

Harry struggled a little before he gave up and said, "I can't believe that McGonagall sent a chaperone!"

"Idiot," muttered Snape, "I did not come here because Minerva asked me. Anyway did you ask me here to watch you get drunk and sodomize a table?"

Harry grinned stupidly at the remark that Snape had come because Harry had asked him to. He wrapped his arms around Snapes' neck and laid his head on the older mans' shoulder, unknowingly nuzzling the skin behind Snapes' ear.

"We need to get out of here," stated Snape as he carried Harry out through the front doors.

"Mmmm," responded Harry.

Snape was stopped in his tracks by Draco who almost knocked him over in his rush to get back into the venue.

"Draco, what are you doing out here?"

Dracos' eyes were red and he looked furious, "This was a mistake… I should have known that a girl like that would never stay interested."

Severus set Harry on his feet and kept him steady with a hand on the younger wizards' arm but it proved to not be enough when Harry simply slid to the floor and rested at Snapes' feet.

Snape looked down and addressed Harry, "Potter, look at me… remain awake, I will see to you in a moment," he looked to Draco, "I presume you are talking about Miss Lovegood."

"No one, and I mean no one, saw her as being a great person before I started hanging out with her and suddenly they all want a piece of her! She's suddenly the hottest single in Hogwarts! Single my arse, if you ask me!"

"Did you tell her how you felt about her Draco? Did you ask her out?" questioned Snape.

"No but-"

"Exactly-" Snape was cut off by Harrys' retching at his feet; Harry was now throwing up the contents of his stomach. Draco looked disgusted but Snape merely squatted next to Harry and rubbed his back soothingly. He looked back up at Draco, "You cannot lay claim on her when you have not even told her how you feel."

Draco seemed to think for a moment before he spoke, "And what if I told her and she's already decided that she likes one of the other guys better? There was a time when I enjoyed that people looked up to me and did what I did but now it's just wrong!"

"It is a chance that you will have to take," Snape studied Dracos' pathetic expression for a moment and then he spoke again, "Draco, do you love her?"

"Yes," answered Draco without hesitation.

Snape ensured that Harry was finished throwing up and that he was still conscious before he supported Harry and brought him to stand up, "Draco, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want!* Stand up for yourself and don't let your happiness slip through your fingers," Snape patted Draco on the back, "Now if you will excuse me."

Severus supported Harry as he dragged him across the street to a less noisy section.

"I should sleep," mumbled Harry, "yeah sleep sounds good…"

"Not with a concussion," replied Snape.

Snape found a secluded spot and moved Harry to lean against the wall while still standing close in front of Harry to ensure that the younger man remained upright.

Harry placed his hands on Snapes' shoulders for balance and ended up grabbing a handful of hair instead, "Oh this is nice…" he looked into Snapes' eyes and noticed that the man had deep concern for him in his current state. Harry smiled goofily and said, "Your hair is really soft," while he carded his hands through the black, silky strands.

Snapes' gaze slipped down to Harrys' lips before quickly settling back on his eyes, "Elf made shampoo," whispered Severus.

Harry smiled and then leaned forward slightly, leaving the wall in favour of getting closer to Snape. The older man leaned in slightly as well but it turned out that Harrys' strength to stand without support still wasn't back when he almost slipped to the ground the moment he left the wall. Thankfully Snape was already positioned to catch him and lean him back against the wall. He dug in his robes until pulled out a vial of liquid which he instructed Harry to take.

Harry drank the potion without questions and immediately a fog seemed to lift from his mind.

"Fuck," cursed Harry as he held onto his head. He held out his free hand to Snape, "Where's the other one?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What other one?"

"Hangover potion," said Harry impatiently.

Snape chuckled and started to walk away, "Be glad I relieved you of your drunkenness, you can suffer the consequences much earlier and be done with it before the rest of them," he gestured vaguely to Glimmer.

Harry groaned in pain, "You live to torture me don't you," said Harry as he followed Snape in the direction of the castle, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Back to the castle," answered Snape without looking at Harry, "You have had enough. What possessed you in the first place?"

"I thought you weren't coming."

Snape did look at him this time, "My absence calls for you to get pissed?"

"Well I figured that it can't get more embarrassing than my date standing me up so…"

"This is a date?" asked Snape plainly, "I thought that you just wanted to be friends."

"Some of the best relationships start of with friendships so call it what you want."

Snape smirked, "Or with hate."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

They walked in silence for a while, side by side with just the sounds of the night to serenade them.

"You took pretty good care of me there when I was drunk… I guess that comes with being a teacher though right?"

Snape inclined his head, "It is a skill that is important, yes."

Harry nodded, "God, I wish that I could become a teacher… right here at Hogwarts; I'll never have to leave home then."

Snape groaned, "Spare me Potter; what about becoming an auror?"

Harry sighed, "Feels like I've done that since I entered the wizarding world… I'd like to do something for myself just this once, you know?"

Snape just nodded in response.

"Do you like what I'm wearing? I wore it for you, you know…" said Harry almost shyly.

Snape stopped just outside the gates of Hogwarts and looked at Harry. He started at Harrys' feet which sported his shiny black dress shoes, his gaze moved slowly, very slowly over the length of Harrys' legs, eyes lingering on his crotch for a moment longer before his gaze rose to the green shirt which brought a smirk to Snapes' face.

His eyes bored into Harrys' green gaze before he looked up at Harrys' styled hair, his eyes narrowed before he pulled out his wand and with a flick Harry felt a sudden change on his head.

Before he could inspect, Snape ran his fingers through Harrys' hair, "Better," he sighed as he turned once more and walked towards the castle.

Harry stood shocked for a moment, his skin still tingling from Snapes' caress before he lifted a hand and felt his hair; it seemed like Snape had restored his hair to its usual state of disarray and that gave Harry pause for a few moments before he realised that the man was already entering the castle and had left him behind.

Harry jogged to keep up with Snape and the man didn't shorten his strides once during the entire walk. He was making his way up to the Gryffindor towers and Harrys' stomach did a little flip when he realised that Snape was walking him to his dorm.

Their journey was silent until they finally got to the portrait.

Harry and Snape stood staring at each other a little awkwardly before Snape pulled out 2 more vials and handed them to Harry, "Take the hangover potion first and then this one," he pointed at the second vial, "it will help you with your concussion. Do not go to sleep without taking it."

Harry nodded, "Thanks… and uhm, thanks for coming tonight… I uhm-" Harry cut himself off. He was going to mess it all up if he spoke so maybe he should just thank Snape in another way.

Harry stood up on his toes and placed both his hands on the older mans firm chest before slowly leaning in. There was a gust of warm air on his lips before Snape stepped back, "Potter… this isn't the right time… its wrong."

And with that Snape spun on his heel and walked away.

Harry stood staring at the wall for several moments. How can Snape even try to imply that he didn't want this as much as Harry when Harry had clearly seen the desire in the mans eyes just moments earlier.

Harry shook his head, gave the password and entered the common room; Snape was an arse and Harry would be damned before he went crawling back to the man after this!

_I hate it when he lies…_

* * *

 

**Review Please :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Direct quote from the movie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter and oh my Gods… I'm so sorry that you all had to wait this long but I'm extremely busy at the moment so forgive me! x
> 
> I hadn't realised that I was having fun writing this chapter until I'd actually finished and felt kinda bleak… Anyway… I hope that you all enjoy this and that you let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you! xoxo

"Potter," called out Draco, "Potter, wait up! Harry!"

Harry turned around and glared at Draco.

"Is there a reason that you're tailing me this early in the morning Draco?"

Draco reached Harry, "Well someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not everyone can be as cheerful as the Slytherins this early in the day."

Draco snorted, "Well hey, you've got to suck up to them sometimes right? I don't think you would have even been able to get out of bed this morning had a special Slytherin not treated you to a hangover potion!"

Harry flushed, partly in frustration and partly due to Dracos' choice of words, "Spoke to him then, have you? Has he filled you in on all the sordid details of last night?"

Draco smirked, choosing to ignore to anger in Harrys' tone, "Haven't seen him as yet but I don't think that he's the kiss and tell type so I was holding hopes that you are. So, how did last night go?"

Harry didn't bother to address Dracos' bluntness, "It went fine."

He wasn't lying; it did go fine. Right up until the end of the night, that is.

All the response that Harry got though was a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I don't want to discuss this right now Draco," Harry turned to leave.

Draco spoke again when Harry had once more opened up the distance between them, "You're hiding something from me, what did you do to him?"

Harry froze in his tracks and let the silence carry out for a while before he turned around and stalked back to where Draco stood, "How dare you ask me that? Did you even speak to him? Did he even care to tell you what he did last night?"

"Relax Potter; I told you that I haven't seen him as yet. Now would you care to tell me what happened?"

Harry just shook his head in exasperation, "You seemed pretty content jumping to conclusions all by yourself Malfoy so why don't you figure it out?"

With that Harry turned and once more started to walk away from Draco but this time he walked in the direction of his common room rather than towards the front doors of the castle.

Harry could have sworn when he was once again halted in his tracks, but this time it was Dracos' hand on his arm that stopped him.

Before Draco even got so much as a word out, Harrys' wand was digging into his throat.

"He didn't kiss me okay!" hissed Harry, "And don't you dare accuse me of being a sentimental girl. I'm not doing this to be humiliated Malfoy and most certainly not by your Godfather of all people!" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry paid him no mind, "All bloody night I waited for him and then he shows up like a bloody hero to sweep me out of the club. He stared at me all night like I was his next meal and when I finally work up the bloody courage- to do as you asked me to 'up my game'- he shuns me like I'm some back alley whore trying to kiss him after a blowjob!"

Draco tried and failed to hold back his laughter. Harrys' wand at his throat should have been an effective silencer but all he could currently do was back up from Harry and double over laughing.

"This is not funny, you fucking prat!" cursed Harry as he glared daggers at Dracos' laughing form.

Draco recovered as best as he could before he responded to the furious Gryffindor in front of him, "Potter- Harry, I'm not laughing at your situation… it's just that you Gryffindors are so bloody dramatic that's all! A back alley whore- Potter, if Severus had to refuse a snog with the Bloody Boy who Lived, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be the reason."

Harry was still positively fuming so Draco got over the last hints of humour from their conversation before he spoke again, "Harry, Severus might have felt it was too soon or that's probably not the way he wanted your first kiss to be or maybe the old man has even gone a bit romantic and sentimental and actually wanted to be the one to initiate it. There are just so many reasons, why then have you picked the worst and most unlikely one?"

Harry seemed to have deflated and now he stood looking at the floor, "I hate being humiliated."

That was all he said and that was also all Draco needed to hear, "I'm sure he didn't mean to do that Harry. Talk to him; today's Sunday so he can't be all that busy-"

"No! I'm sorry Draco, but ever since this thing has started, it's always been me apologizing. Yeah, I've been at fault sometimes but what about all of the others when he got mad simply because he hated my existence. I know I agreed to help you Draco but right now the success of your plan depends on whether your dear Godfather has the decency to fix what he did wrong. See you at breakfast."

Draco stood and watched as Harry walked back to his common room; as annoyed as he was that his plan had hit a bump on the way, he also understood Harrys' reasoning. Before Severus advised him last night, he had felt the same way. Humiliated. Humiliated by his friends and humiliated by the girl he cared about.

Who was he to accuse Harry of being dramatic when he was all but ready to accuse Luna of taking him for a ride just so that she could get on the popular side?

Luna, the girl who'd stolen his heart and he had been ready to cast her aside just because he had neglected to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

He was definitely going to look into Severus and Harrys' situation but Severus would kill him if he woke him this early on a Sunday so there was really only one other person that Draco knew who would be awake at this time and who he needed to apologize to and this time, he wasn't planning on holding back.

Xxx

This time when Draco walked into the clearing in the forbidden forest he didn't care for stealth. This time when Draco approached the lone figure sitting amongst the dirt and trees he didn't try to conceal his presence. This time Draco walked right up to Luna and sat down beside her, "I'm so sorry Luna," were the only words spoken for a while as they listened to the sounds of nature.

Xxx

"The thestrals don't seem hungry this morning," Draco almost jumped out of his skin when Luna spoke suddenly.

He managed to compose himself before he spoke, "And why do you think that is?"

Luna tilted her head to the side slightly, "Perhaps they're upset."

"Perhaps," echoed Draco.

Luna shifted slightly and Draco was sure that she was now staring at him but he couldn't bring himself to look just yet.

"If only they could talk; it might help them… Talking usually does help you know…" said Luna.

Draco finally found the courage to face Luna, "And sometimes talking shows your weakness."

Luna laid a soft and gentle hand over the one Draco had buried in the grass, "But it doesn't make you any less of a person. In fact, I think it makes one more admirable."

Draco turned his hand over so that his palm faced upwards, entwining his fingers with Lunas', "Then if I said that I was insecure and scared last night and that I was horribly foolish and if I begged for forgiveness, would it be granted?"

Luna smiled, "You should try."

Still holding Lunas' hand in his, Draco knelt up at her side and covered both their hands with his free hand as he spoke, "Then Luna, I am so sorry for leaving you like that last night. Seeing you with my house mates who flirted so openly with you and watching you smile at them so beautifully…

"I was being silly and I believe that for the first time in my life I felt insecure because for the first time in my life I've found something so truly wonderful that I can't stand the thought of it being snatched away from me. Luna for the first time in my life I've found someone who has the power to hurt me with one simple word or act of rejection and that scared me but I also know that you wouldn't hurt me right Luna?"

Lunas' smile was as sweet as ever and her eyes were glittering with unshed tears as she shook her head to answer Draco.

"I shouldn't have left you last night and gone and got drunk and then behaved like an idiot. I'm sorry Luna, I really am," said Draco.

This time when Luna shook her head, she brought her other hand up to cover Dracos', "All you had to do was say sorry Draco."

Draco smiled at her before he stood up and helped Luna to her feet. Their hands were still wrapped up with each others while Draco spoke, "Luna, you've made me feel things that I've never felt before and I'm quite certain that I'm falling for you, quite fast at that, and I just want to ask you whether you'd like to accompany me to the 'Malfoy Christmas Ball' to meet father and mother," Lunas' expression shifted to something of uncertainty so Draco clarified, "Of course that'll be after a while longer of getting to know each other better; if that suits you of course…"

Luna squeezed Dracos' hand slightly, "That will be perfect Draco, and thank you for asking me to the ball," she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dracos' cheek which caused the pale skin of the Slytherin to become a blazing red.

Luna cleared her throat, "Now how about we go get those thestrals to eat!"

Xxx

"Merlin Hermione, how much do you suppose one man can eat?" asked Harry while he eyed his plate which was currently being filled to the point of overload by Hermione herself.

"I don't see Ron complaining," remarked Hermione as she cast a glance to her right where Ron was busy wolfing down his scrambled eggs.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Ron is more likely to kiss your feet right now than complain."

Hermione ignored him, "And besides, with the condition you two drank yourselves into last night, you need to eat!"

Harrys' response was cut off by Draco arriving at their table. Harry expected him to sit down but instead Draco leaned down and spoke into his ear, "I don't see Severus at the head table, have you noticed that?"

Of course Harry had noticed that. To his utter disbelief, the head table had been the first place that his eyes had wondered to upon entering the Great Hall.

"Afraid that your dear Godfather will starve of hunger then are you?" replied Harry, taking no care at all to keep his voice hushed the way Draco was.

To Hermione and Rons' credit, they hadn't questioned him about his night with Severus. Both of them knew that he had left the party with Severus and both of them knew that he had been tucked up in bed for quite some time when they had stumbled into the dorms for a quick fumble. Harry supposed that they knew that by now, he was actually more likely to tell them things if they were less likely to pry and although he didn't think he'd ever want to tell them exactly what happened last night, he wished that Draco would follow the same protocol given the fact that he had actually been told of the events.

Draco leaned away from Harry and spoke in a volume closer to normal, "No need to be so snappish Potter," then once more in a low voice, "I'll go see about what we agreed on after breakfast."

Harry just nodded and dug into his breakfast.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ron.

Hermiones' expression clearly said that she hoped Ron wouldn't ask that.

Draco straightened up and smirked at Ron, "Something your little friend hasn't told you about then," Hermiones' glare made him quickly change direction though and well enough since Ron seemed like he was about to throw a fit, "I'm meeting Luna at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. See you all later," he added the last part with a significant look towards Harry before walking away.

"You know, sometimes I feel like we're going one step forwards and two steps backwards with Malfoy. Why is he being more of an arse than usual today?" asked Ron.

"Mine and Snapes' night didn't go exactly according to plan and Malfoys' peeved that he's the one that's going to have to pick up the pieces," was all Harry offered as a response.

Ron looked like he was about to ask more questions before he snapped his mouth shut and instead with concern asked, "Alright mate?"

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione, "Alright."

Xxx

Draco knocked once on Severus' door and was met with an irritable 'Go away' from the other side.

He knocked again and this time the door was flung open with a riled up Severus Snape on the other side, "Draco, what do you want?"

Dracos' eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Save the act for someone who isn't your Godson Severus," said Draco as he squeezed past Severus into the mans' office.

Draco heard a heavy sigh from the other man before Severus said, "Draco, I really cannot entertain you at the moment, I have several things to do."

Draco eyed the suitcase beside Severus' table and whirled around to face him, "Are you _going_ somewhere?"

Eyebrow, "As a matter of fact I am and you are currently holding me up in preparation with your mere presence so if you will excuse me Draco," Severus gestured to the still open door.

Draco walked up to the door, shut it and threw a locking and silencing charm for good measure, "Where exactly are you going?" asked Draco once he was facing Severus again.

Severus seemed to have realised that Draco wasn't going to get out of his hair anytime soon and simply continued sifting through the papers on his desk, "A meeting with the board of publishers of a Potions Journal in London."

"What for?" asked Draco as if what he was hearing was positively barmy.

Severus flung a stack of notes to one side, "They have offered to publish a set of my works and there are a few things that require clarification before publishment."

"Oh," said Draco softly then, "OH, well that's great news Severus, congratulations!"

Severus looked up from his desk and offered a small quirk of the lips to his Godson, "Thank you Draco."

Draco furrowed his brow, "But why is it now, on a Sunday I mean?"

Severus looked at Draco as if he thought the boy was losing it, "It matters not what day it is; as long as the formalities are over with as early as possible, the rest of the process can begin. This means that my work with them is done and I can return to Hogwarts sooner."

Draco had really meant to say 'But what about your classes?', instead he blurted, "But what about Potter?"

Draco bit his tongue as Severus looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, "What about him?"

In for a Knut…

"He's busy moping about the castle after last night; what happened last night anyway?"

Severus glared at Draco, "I don't have time for this!"

Draco shook his head, "I can't believe that you were going to leave the castle without talking to him and sorting things out between you two!"

Severus rounded his desk, "And what do you believe is wrong between us as you put it?"

Draco stood his ground, "Something happened last night; something that's made Potter mad enough to not want to ever speak to you again and you're going to fix it!"

"Not want to ever speak to me again," muttered Severus, "Sounds perfect."

It was Dracos' turn to glare, "Both of us know that you don't really mean that. Look, I've never seen Potter act this way since he declared his interest in you. He's gone from 'ready to jump your bones' to 'Severus had better stay away from me or else'."

Severus swallowed and then seemed to be trying to look anywhere rather than at Draco, "I didn't realise that he would react that way… I thought that he would understand. Damn Gryffindors and their sentimentalities!"

Draco knew better than to ask for the details and besides, Severus thinking he didn't know the details might just provide him with more information than he counted on.

Severus went on grumbling seeming to forget that Draco was present, "Potter is so infuriating; what did he expect? He's my student… but I wanted to… just not there and then. He probably thinks that I wanted to humiliate him…"

Severus became silent as he stared at a spot on the floor. The silence went on for a few moments until Draco cleared his throat to bring attention to his presence.

Severus' gaze snapped to Draco and as if he had remembered the boys' presence there all along, Severus asked, "What should I do?"

"Apologize obviously," responded Draco.

Severus looked at him as if he was dense before he grabbed a blank piece of parchment, scrawled a message on it and folded it before handing it to Draco, "I apologize for having to treat you like an owl but I haven't the time to head up to the owlery and since you and Potter are joined at the hip these days, I gather that it will not be too much of trouble seeing that this reaches him."

Draco took the offered parchment, "I'll see that it does and by the way, what about your classes while you're gone?"

"The headmaster will be seeing to them until I return now be gone Draco."

"Yes sir," replied Draco. He wished Severus well for his trip and then left to go find Harry.

Xxx

Draco was mighty glad that Potter was at the lake in isolation when he found him for he was sure that they would have attracted more attention than needed with Potters' shouting.

"What does he think of himself? He has absolutely no decency I tell you and I'm sorry Draco but I really don't think that your plan is going to work out!"

Draco picked up the parchment that Potter had thrown to the ground and stomped on:

_Mr Potter,_

_Please accept my apologies for last night._

_S.S_

Draco was quite sure that he shared in Potters' anger.

Xxx

This time he didn't knock; Draco barged into Severus' office and was greeted with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco with barely concealed irritation in his voice.

"I thought that you had left for good and I am currently trying to find a single paper that I have failed to attach to the rest of my work and will be much needed by the board."

Draco sighed heavily, "No I mean what are you doing?"

This time he waved the crumpled up parchment in his hand.

"Draco, that was for Potter!"

"And this is what Potter did to it!"

Draco slammed the parchment on Severus' desk so that he could see what a mess it now was.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," said Draco in exasperation, "because if you had, you wouldn't have apologized by a bloody letter!"

"You asked me to apologize and I did!"

"But not by a bloody letter! You were supposed to do it in person. I thought that you'd probably asked Potter to come see you in this," he indicated the parchment, "or I would never have delivered it. Now Potter is more annoyed than before and you still haven't told him you're leaving yet!"

Severus finally gave into the urge of rolling his eyes, "I do not have the time for a rendezvous with Potter. I need to find my work and leave immediately."

"Then at least go tell him that you're leaving," Draco hated that he sounded like he was pleading and all for Potter of all people.

"Fine, now leave," agreed Severus.

Draco smiled, still not entirely sure that Severus will follow through but knowing that there was only so far he could push the man.

Xxx

Harry sat beside the lake still fuming about Snapes' curt apology. Maybe he was overreacting but couldn't the man handle a mere face-to-face apology because he was pretty sure that a refused kiss would be a slap to the face for anyone!

Harry was still busy thinking of Snape when he heard the man himself right behind him, "Mr Potter."

He didn't care about how rude it looked; Harry stood up and without sparing as much of a glance towards Snape, Harry walked past him and towards the castle.

"Potter- Harry."

Harry stopped and didn't turn around, not even when Snape spoke, "I am sorry about earlier; there was lack of judgement on my part and however much I want to rectify it… I will be in London for at most 3 weeks so please accept this as an explanation."

At that, Snape handed Harry a folded parchment and without waiting for Harrys' response, he strode away to the castle.

Harry stared at Snapes' back until it disappeared in the castle, then he stared at the parchment in his hand; what had just happened?

Harry was pretty sure that he had never witnessed Snape apologize to anyone never mind explain the reasons for his absence. That was another thing, Snape was going to be away and he had decided to personally inform Harry about that; he didn't even use an owl to deliver the letter.

Harry remembered the letter and looked down; slowly he unfolded the parchment and read:

_Harry,_

_I am sorry about the previous bit of correspondence; it was highly insensitive of me to think that an apology in that manner will mean anything to you._

_I also apologize that I have to leave without resolving things between us; I understand that you are angry but I hope that, as cliché as it sounds, while I'm gone your anger recedes and that you will be open to meeting with me upon my return._

_I will be attending a Potions meeting with hopes that research of mine will be published therefore I may be gone for a few weeks._

_Take care of yourself Mr Potter and don't do anything that would cause a teacher to give you detention- I'd like to think that I reserve that right over you._

_S._

Harry read the letter a good few times before he clutched it to his chest. 'What have I done?' thought Harry.

Snape was different.

Harry had changed him.

Snape actually cared to inform him of his whereabouts.

Snape cared.

Harry was going to hell.

Xxx

Harry hadn't seen Draco at lunch which was why Draco almost pounced on Harry when they met at dinner.

"So what happened? What did he say?" asked Draco eagerly.

Ron and Hermione just looked on while Luna seemed absorbed in a magazine.

"Do we have to discuss this at the table?" asked Harry.

Draco shook his head, "Just tell me, did you meet him or not and did he sort things out with you or not?"

Harry took his time chewing a piece of chicken before he answered, "Yes, I met him and as for the other bit, he's well on his way to sorting things out."

Draco smirked and nudged Harry none too gently, "Ha things looking _up_ then?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut it!"

Xxx

Harry hadn't admitted it to Draco but after reading Snapes' letter, he could almost feel the anger draining out of him.

He didn't feel angry anymore, the feeling now was more of anticipation of learning why exactly Snape had left him that night- a need to gain understanding.

And only just a few hours into Snapes departure, Harry didn't want to even give a moment of thought to the fact that he was already ready for the man to return.

Xxx

Classes went on as normal; they worked hard, got piled with homework and spent the evening doing it. Harrys' lessons with Draco had progressed to mastering third year potions and despite Draco not saying much, Harry could see that he was impressed.

Draco and Luna seemed to be getting along even better now that Draco had told her how he felt. They spent and increased amount of time with one another- sometimes they walked the grounds hand in hand, sometimes they sat talking with all the others, sometimes they did their homework together and other times they spent silent in each others' company simply enjoying the others' presence.

It was about a week into Severus' absence when Draco brought him up at dinner.

"I just realised that I hadn't asked Severus how long he was going to be away for!" exclaimed Draco.

"3 weeks," replied Harry.

"What?"

"He said at the most he'd be gone for 3 weeks."

Draco looked puzzled, "And how do you know that?"

"He wrote about it in the letter- the one you convinced him to write Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Sneaky. I only asked him to let you know that he's leaving, the rest is all Severus."

Hermione broke out into a grin, "Oh but that's so romantic Harry."

It was Harrys' turn to look puzzled, "What's so romantic about a letter Hermione?"

"Yeah, it's only a letter from the greasy git," added Ron.

Harry glared at him so Ron added, "Oh bloody hell, he's your boyfriend, not mine so he's still greasy to me."

Luna sighed while she looked to be in deep thought, "Well the professor did tell you more than he was asked to and that was rather thoughtful… it means he cares about what you think and he doesn't want to keep anything from you."

There were four different sighs this time; an equally dreamy sigh from Hermione, two long suffering sighs from Draco and Ron as if to say 'Girls!' and one sigh from Harry that brought forth once more the thought of 'What have I done?'.

Xxx

It was Wednesday before Potions when Draco cornered Harry in the corridor, "Potter, I heard correctly when you said Severus will be gone for 3 weeks right?"

"At most yeah," replied Harry.

Draco nodded, "Then we need to talk- preferably after dinner; I'll come to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yeah sure but uhm isn't anything wrong?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "There might be. See you later Potter."

Xxx

Harry waited outside the common room for approximately 5 minutes before Draco rounded the corner with Luna by his side.

"Hey Luna," greeted Harry with a smile.

"Hi Harry," responded Luna in kind.

"So let's go in?" asked Draco.

"About that," said Harry, "We're probably gonna have to take it up to the dorm. I think it still unnerves a few of the students whenever you enter Gryffindor Tower."

Draco snorted in amusement but followed Harry obligingly.

Xxx

Once they were all seated on Harry and Rons' bed, Draco spoke, "Okay, so I didn't think of it at the time but if Severus is going to be gone for 3 weeks it means he'll return at the end of October or beginning of November and that puts a dent in our plan."

"Why?" asked Ron, "Everything is going smoothly so when Snape returns, Harry will just need to keep things as they are and then this whole thing will end right after Christmas."

"It isn't that simple," said Hermione, "a misunderstanding between them is yet to be fully resolved so you can't be sure exactly how things are going to progress afterwards."

"So are you saying that all this can't be done by Christmas?" asked Ron.

All of a sudden there were four pairs of expectant eyes turned to Harry.

"Look guys," began Harry, "Hermiones' right, I can't be sure how things are gonna go once he's back but I'm sure that we'll make Christmas- I can't imagine convincing Snape will take that long."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You speak as if Severus is a simple man. Potter, it took us this long to get Severus on proper speaking terms with you…"

"Then are you saying that you want to continue with this past Christmas?" asked Harry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron, "Harry only gave his permission to do this until Christmas; the deal was that either things work out before then or it's a no go."

"Actually," interjected Hermione, "the deal was that Draco needs to woo a girl before Christmas or the deal is off…"

She looked at Draco meaningfully.

Draco laced his fingers with Lunas' and brought it up for everyone to see, "My part of the deal is done."

"Bloody hell," said Ron as if he didn't see it coming.

Harry and Hermione just beamed at the couple while Draco and Luna blushed right back.

"I wouldn't mind waiting Draco," said Luna after a while. "We don't have to tell your father at Christmas."

Draco looked at Luna adoringly, "I appreciate that Luna but I really did want to tell father at Christmas in case he was planning anything funny for the ball. He's my father but sometimes I only trust him as far as I can throw him and just as we've come up with a plan, you can bet that he's got one too!"

Harry sighed, "Look, its 3 weeks okay and then I have a whole month and a half to get Snape to warm up to me. If for some reason the couple thing doesn't happen then I'm sure I can still invite him to the ball as my friend and we can improvise from there."

Ron shook his head, "I'm not sure that improvisation is good enough in front of Malfoy Snr. Harry, I'm not just saying this because you're my mate but you're a great guy, do you really think that Snape wouldn't fall for all of that?"

Everyone in the room seemed impressed by Rons' words; Harry couldn't help but murmur 'I'm afraid that he already has' but thankfully no one heard.

Harry looked towards his robes where he knew the letter from Snape was and that's how he missed the contemplative look that Ron shot his way.

Xxx

Three weeks.

It was already 3 weeks that Snape was gone and going onto a forth.

Harry stood at the window in the dorm and looked into the darkness of the night. He couldn't believe that he had spent every night since the 3 week mark expecting an owl from Snape. He'd left the window open every single night in case an owl had a delivery for him- he was going crazy.

Harry leaned forward and rested his head against the cool glass; maybe it was time to stop thinking about what he had done to Snape and to start thinking about what he done to himself.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, "Mate, it's Friday and Seamus smuggled in some butterbeer; why don't you join us?"

Harry turned to face his friend, "Thanks Ron but I'm not feeling too good; maybe a bit later yeah?"

Ron nodded, "Anything you wanna tell me?" asked Ron as he jerked his head towards Harrys' hand- the hand that was currently holding Snapes' note. The note that hadn't left his person since the day Snape had given it to him.

Harry just shook his head and looked away but Ron squeezed his shoulder gently bringing Harrys' attention back to him, "Remember Harry, you're allowed to feel too; it's not just about a stupid deal."

And in that moment, Harry was torn between wanting to hug Ron and throwing him out of the dorm for being truthful. Harry just settled for turning back to the window.

A few seconds later came the click of the door signalling that he was alone again.

Harry sighed heavily and looked down at the parchment in his hand…

_I hate it when he's not around…_

**Review Please :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I don't usually do this but I could not resist writing another chapter so soon after the previous.
> 
> I realised that 1 April is my one year Writer-versary (1 year since I started writing) and I wanted to commemorate it in advance with a new chapter.
> 
> So let me take this opportunity to thank all of you who read my stories and send through all your love and support. It's been a great year and I look forward to many more years writing for all of you x
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoy this chapter (nudge nudge wink wink)…
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! x
> 
> Oh and Happy Easter!

Harry tossed and turned for the better part of the night.

He hadn't ended up going down to join his friends for a butterbeer which meant that he was in bed long before the others came in.

It was a short 10 minutes before Harry heard the various snores signalling that the boys' had fallen asleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and made his way to the common room.

The common room was dark save for the slight shadows cast as the fire in the hearth died down. Harry sat on the rug and stared into space…

What made him think that he could do this? That he could play with someones feelings- even if that person was Snape who had made him feel like crap for most of his life at Hogwarts.

Who did he think he was kidding when he said that he was doing this for a good cause? If he really wanted to help Draco- there had to be another way right?

It was too late now though; he was already in too deep.

This wasn't the direction that he hoped his last year would go in. Yeah sure, his studies weren't suffering and that was partly due to Dracos' help in Potions- the only subject he thought he might fail- and the only reason he was getting that help was because of the plan.

He'd come out to his friends on a bright, sunny day during the post-war celebrations; apparently he didn't know it but he was now the wizarding worlds most eligible bachelor and everyone wanted to introduce their daughters, sisters and nieces to him. It was only when one 'brave' mother came forth with her dashing young son that Harry realised that his interest went from nil to sky high- not just for that particular young man but men in general.

Of course, telling Hermione about it was as anti-climatic as ever and telling Ron was like a rollercoaster of emotions but in the end they were both still as supportive as ever and willing to listen and offer advice when needed.

Even with his newfound sexuality, Harry hadn't intended on dating just yet; yes, there was a hell of a lot new things to learn and experience but coming out of a war and seeing so many of those you held dear lose their lives doesn't leave a man unscarred and so Harry decided that maybe there was just other things that he could focus on until he felt ready to test his prospects in the world of dating.

Nothing ever went according to plan though; the end of the war led him to find a friend in Draco Malfoy and his 'saving people thing' or in this case 'helping people thing' didn't let him get far off without a new challenge.

And so here sat Harry- sleepless, restless and utterly confused.

His first ever boyfriend, as it seems was going to be Severus Snape.

He wondered if Draco knew that he hadn't dated a guy before Snape, if Draco knew that he had placed Harry in a situation where he helps one person while he hurts another.

Of course, Snape wasn't hurt just yet but Harry shuddered to think of what would happen when the truth came out.

Would he just be able to break up with Snape after the Christmas ball or did he have to find another way out?

Would Snape finally kill him when he found out?

What was going to happen in the next few weeks before the ball? Would Snape insist on doing 'relationship things'?

He couldn't even imagine Snape in a relationship, let alone a relationship with himself.

Would Snape want to kiss him and touch him?

Strangely that thought didn't freak him out but he supposed that he could now think of the touch of another man- even Snapes'- with newfound interest.

Would Snape know that he'd never done anything with anyone before?

Would he laugh or-

Insistent tapping on the window snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

He quickly stood up and made his way to the closed window where a highly disgruntled owl sat glaring- could owls do that- at him.

"Sorry little fella," said Harry as he let the owl in, "And I'm afraid that I don't have any owl treats either," the owl simply ignored Harry while he spoke and the moment that Harry had the parchment free from the owls' talon, it took off into the night.

The first thing that Harry noticed on the parchment was the spidery scroll that formed his name.

Harrys' heart skipped a beat as he hurriedly unfolded it to read its contents:

_I thought that you might like to know that I am back in the castle._

_If you do not have any plans to go to Hogsmeade with the others tomorrow, perhaps you would care to meet with me._

_I shall forward a time and place tomorrow if it is agreeable._

_S._

Harry let out a gush of breath that he hadn't been aware of holding.

The only words that were repeating in his mind were: Snape is back.

Xxx

Harry entered the dorms once more and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Snape was back after almost 4 long weeks and he expected Harry to wait until tomorrow to see him.

That just was not going to do.

Harry cast a quick tempus and saw that it was 1 am; he didn't count on anyone wandering the castle at that hour so he forgo his invisibility cloak and instead grabbed his Marauders map from his trunk.

He opened the map and found that Snape was still moving around in his office; Harry allowed himself a quick smile of satisfaction before looking over his dorm mates and quietly exiting.

Once he found himself alone in the dimly lit corridor outside the common room, Harry made a run for it.

From his look at the map, he knew that everyone was asleep; there were no professors patrolling the corridors and even filch was no where to be seen.

Once Harry reached Snapes' door, he knocked gently.

There wasn't an answer for quiet some time before he pulled out the map and noticed that somewhere along his journey, Snape had moved out of his office and into his rooms.

Just his luck…

Harry was about to put the map away when he noticed another moving figure that wasn't himself or Snape: McGonagall.

His head of house was currently descending the stairs to the dungeons and Harry had no way of escaping.

He looked to his left and noticed the darkened corridor where he knew the Slytherin common room was although he wasn't at all sure of what was beyond that.

Another look at the Marauders map told him that McGonagall was just about to round the corner.

He needed to get out of there.

Harry moved as fast as he could into the darkness just as he heard the familiar clicking of McGonagalls' shoes on the stone.

Harry couldn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet; if McGonagall decided to walk any closer, she'd make out his form in the darkness and then he was screwed.

As silently as he could, Harry laid his hand on the wall and felt his way through the darkness; it wasn't for more than just a few steps that Harry felt the wall turn into another dark corridor.

He quickly rounded the corner and stuck his head around again to gauge where his professor was.

McGonagall seemed to have stopped outside Snapes' office and was now knocking- a tad louder than Harry had.

There was a moment's pause before a creak could be heard and then Snape emerged.

Harry stared for a while; he couldn't see much but he would never have thought that he'd ever be happy to see the man.

Harry couldn't hear what either of his professors were saying so he retreated back behind the wall and tried to think about how he was going to escape.

He cast a Lumos and studied the map; for some reason, this particular corridor wasn't showing on the map which meant that he couldn't see himself either. But if he estimated distances and directions, he figured that there was another entry to one of the secret passageways so if he continued walking down this corridor, he would most likely find his way out.

Harry spared one last glance at Snape and McGonagall before he turned and started to walk away.

Big mistake…

There was some sort of leakage and the floor was covered in little water puddles every few steps which meant that his steps filled the silence with the sound of displaced water and squeaky trainers.

"Who is there?"

Harry froze in tracks; there was no use trying to outrun a former spy.

"Severus?" came McGonagalls voice.

"There is someone here."

"But whoever would be out of bed at this time; a Slytherin maybe?"

"Lumos," the blinding light caused Harry to raise a hand to his eyes before he lowered it and stared right at Snape who had stopped just around the corner.

Snapes' expression was an unexpected one; it spoke only of disappointment and it was gone within seconds just as McGonagall stopped at Snapes' side.

"Definitely not a Slytherin," said Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr Potter," said McGonagall as she approached Harry, uncaring about the water she was stepping into, "What are you doing out of bed and more so, in the dungeons?"

"I- uhm…" Harry was so screwed. How could he explain to his head of house that he was down here to speak to Snape?

"It seems that Mr Potter cannot stay out of trouble for long," drawled Snape, "Where are your sidekicks or have you decided to trapeze around the castle alone tonight?"

Harry thought that Snapes' effort to look around for Harrys' friends wasn't all that convincing; it seemed like the man knew exactly why Harry was here after all and just thought it prudent to put on a show for McGonagall.

McGonagall shot a sharp look towards Snape for his choice of words before turning back to Harry, "It seems that no explanation is forthcoming from you Mr Potter and therefore I shall see you tomorrow morning for a detention in my office."

"But tomorrow-" started Harry.

"Is a Hogsmeade outing," completed McGonagall, "yes I am aware and therefore I find it a fitting punishment that you shall not be allowed to go."

Harry shot a quick, desperate look towards Snape.

"Minerva, if you will," said Snape, "Mr Potter has been found by me in my dungeons so as I see it, I should be the one to dish out a punishment."

Harry almost rolled his eyes; this was how Snape was going to try to save him from detention with McGonagall- by arguing with her for rights to see over Harrys' detention.

"Severus, you can't be all that desperate for someone to clean out your dirty caldrons now can you? I will oversee Mr Potters' detention as his head of house. As positively terrifying as detentions with you may seem to the students, I have found that sometimes a quick punishment by the head of house can do more than terror could ever accomplish."

Snape inclined his head, "Is that so?"

McGonagall simply gave him a tight lipped smile before turning once more to Harry, "Come Mr Potter, and its back to the tower for you."

Harry obediently followed his professor as she walked past Snape and towards the staircase. As he passed Snape, Harry looked up and mouthed 'Help me' to which he simply got a soft sigh and a shake of the head; why did he even decide to come down here in the first place?

Xxx

Harry figured that telling his friends the real reason that he'd got detention might anger them more than a simple modification of the truth: He couldn't sleep and stepped out for a walk when McGonagall caught him.

It wasn't a complete lie…

"I can't believe that you haven't learned your lesson after all these years Harry!" scolded Hermione as she buttered her toast at breakfast.

"Save your breath Granger," said Draco, "If it hasn't sunk in after all this time, there's little hope now," he nudged Harrys' shoulder with an amused smirk.

Harry was about to tell Draco off when Hermione gasped, "Oh Professor Snape is back."

All five of them turned to look at said man as he settled down for breakfast at the head table.

"About bloody time," said Ron.

"Agreed," replied Draco, "Say Potter, you don't seem surprised at all."

Harry gulped, "Uhm yeah, he sent me a note this morning to say that he's back."

Hermione and Luna smiled while Draco and Ron burst into a fit of laughter, "You'd swear-" said Draco through his laughter, "that you two were already an exclusive item with him needing to check in like that."

Harry was going to say that Snape 'checking in' meant that their plan was after all coming together but Hermiones' hand on his arm and warm smile stopped him.

Draco and Ron were just teasing him so why was he being so cagey all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hermione, "Hmmm?"

"I don't mind waiting back until you're done with detention," said Hermione.

Harry shook his head, "No no, its fine- I'm fine. This is my mess and besides I have no idea what McGonagall has planned so you just go out and have a good time, yeah."

Hermione nodded, "Okay Harry, stay out of trouble."

Harry smiled at his friends as they said goodbye and then made their way out of the hall. There was no point in delaying the inevitable for him, so he stood up to make his way to detention. Before he left his place though, Harry turned to look at Snape at the head table; their gazes locked for a second before Snape turned away to say something to Flitwick beside him.

Xxx

If Harry thought that his detention was going to consist of just lines, he was deeply mistaken.

Yes there were lines to be done- many, many lines to be done- but there was also the sorting of a supply closet where McGonagall stored the tools for her lessons, a book count for various textbooks and to accompany it all was McGonagalls' constant remarks of disapproval about Harrys' behaviour which in her opinion was atrocious given that he was now an adult.

Somewhere between the 20th and 21st line that Harry was writing, came a knock followed by the entrance of none other than Severus Snape.

Harry looked up and tried to catch the mans' eye but he was already quietly discussing something with McGonagall which seemed to be making her turn all shades of red in embarrassment.

Harry looked back down at his parchment just as he noticed the conversation come to an end.

The delicate clearing of a throat had Harry looking back up at his rather flushed Transfigurations professor, "Mr Potter, something has uhm come up and I will have to transfer your detention to Professor Snape," she shot Snape a glare, "So if you will not keep your professor waiting for too long…"

Harry looked at Snape but his face betrayed nothing so he answered, "Yes Ma'am," as he packed away his quill and handed his parchment in.

Snape strode out of the classroom in a flurry of black robes and Harry followed closely behind.

Xxx

They made it as far as the stairs before Snape spoke, "Potter, go fetch your broom."

Harry couldn't keep the surprise off his face, "My broom sir?"

Eyebrow, "Yes your broom and I trust that you know a simple concealing charm for once you have it?"

Harry was still confused but he chose to not ask questions. He nodded and when it looked like Snape was going to wait right there for him he said, "Be right back," before he left.

Xxx

Harry didn't know what Snape had in store for him; first he got him out of detention, then he asked him to fetch his broom and now they were in the dungeons.

They had already walked past Snapes' office and the Slytherin common room and they were now in the corridor that Harry had been hiding in last night.

Harry fully expected Snape to pass some remark or the other about that particular event but he became more suspicious when the man simply remained silent and walked on.

They came up to a door which was now easily spotted since all the torches flared brightly.

Snape placed his right hand on the door which immediately emitted a blue light before it died down. Snape moved his hand to the handle and looked back at Harry with an expression that clearly told him to follow before he opened the door and walked through.

The first thing that hit Harry was the bright daylight; this wasn't the gloomy light of the dungeon like he expected.

The second thing that hit Harry was the fresh scent of the place; it didn't exactly smell like flowers but it smelt wonderfully refreshing.

Harry took in his surroundings; there was a huge tree a small distance away from him that had an exceptionally long branch from which hung two swings side by side.

To his left was a small garden; there were a few flowers but mostly what looked like potions ingredients.

Once Harry had finished his attempt to try to identify the plants, he looked to his right where Snape sat regally on a beautifully crafted bench while he watched Harry.

There were two small tables on either end of the bench and on Snapes' side sat a book and a cup of tea.

It was then that Harry noticed that the mans' robes where draped on the armrest of the bench which left Snape in form fitting black trousers and a formal white shirt; it was as if stepping in here changed the man completely.

Harrys' eyes met Snapes' and he finally found his voice, "What is this place?"

Snape crossed his right leg over his left, "Albus created this place when I was spying for the order. It was a sort of sanctuary for me as well as easy access to an apparation point. This is the only place on Hogwarts grounds where one can apparate."

Harry nodded slowly, still taking in the place and Snapes' words, "I haven't seen it before though."

"It is charmed and can only be entered through that door," he pointed to the now closed door that they had entered through.

Harry nodded again and then seeming to remember that he still carried his concealed broom, set it down and approached the swings, "You said the headmaster made this place."

"Yes," answered Snape as he stood up and walked towards Harry.

Harry gave a little laugh, "I guess the swings are his personal touch then."

Snape laid a hand on Harrys' shoulder, "The old coot is rather fond of them."

Harry fought the urge to flinch when he felt Snapes' hand on him. Instead he turned around to face the man and found that they were close enough that Harry had to tilt his head up to look at him.

"I think I can easily imagine him making use of them then," said Harry in a quieter tone.

The corner of Snapes mouth twitched in amusement, "At least you have the option; I have the image burned into my mind forever."

Harry laughed at that and Snape took a step backwards, "The wards extend around for quite a distance so if you wish, you may fly for a bit."

Harry looked to his side where his broom lay and realised that's what Snape asked him to bring it for.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that actually," after a moments pause he asked, "Are you going to join me?"

Snape shook his head, "No I think you might enjoy some time on your own to fly freely after being confined with Minerva for so long."

Harry moved to remove the charm from his broom, "About that-"

Snape cut him off, "Another time."

Harry nodded and smiled as he mounted his broom, "Any specific time limit?"

Snape sat down again and took up his book, "No but its starting to get colder earlier in the day nowadays so I suggest that you don't stay up for too long."

"Yes sir," said Harry as he flashed one more brilliant smile to Snape and took off into the sky.

Xxx

It was simply brilliant.

Flying always felt amazing to Harry but knowing that Snape did this for him, that Snape actually considered what Harry liked and planned this.

It felt like an apology. It felt like Snape was saying sorry for that night all those weeks ago and Harry was more than ready to forgive him.

He was already ready to forgive the man on the day after he left but he thought that he should keep that one to himself.

Harry flew over trees and over a newly discovered lake; this one wasn't as huge as the black lake but it was clearer and seemed to be used for swimming.

Harry started to imagine Snape in that very lake with nothing but swimming shorts on and he almost crashed into the invisible barrier of the wards so he saved that thought for another time.

That was another thing; this place seemed to be enclosed in a circle and if Harry had to estimate its size from his circling, he'd say that it was just a bit smaller that the quidditch pitch.

He'd circled the place quite a few times now and for the first few times when he'd flow over where Snape was sitting, Snape would look up and watch him intently but after a while the man looked to be engrossed in whatever he was reading.

Harry made a final round before he landed near the swings where he set his broom down.

"That was amazing, thank you for letting me fly."

Snape looked up from his book, "Think nothing of it Harry."

Harry inhaled sharply at the use of his first name but Snape didn't seem to notice.

"I have asked the house elves to bring some lunch, would you care for some?"

Harry looked at the plate of sandwiches and nodded before moving closer and taking a seat next to Snape.

There was enough space between them to fit another person but Harry felt as if they were still rather close.

They ate in silence while Harry snuck an occasional side glance at the older man.

"What is it Potter?" asked Snape after he finished his last sandwich.

"Hmm," said Harry distractedly.

Snape turned slightly angling his body towards Harry, "You have been looking at me for the past several minutes. Is something the matter?"

"No uhm I was just- why did you get me out of detention? And-" Harry stood up and walked to the swings, "and why did you bring me here?"

Harry took a seat on one of the swings and watched Snape as intently as the other man watched him.

"Wasn't it you who said that friends do things together, that they share their lives?" enquired Snape as he too made his way to the swings.

Harry hung his head and nodded, "Is that why didn't kiss me, because friends don't kiss each other?"

"Harry-" began Snape as he sat down on the second swing.

"No," Harry held up a hand, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made such a big deal of it and I have no right to question you about that."

"You don't wish for an explanation?"

Harry shook his head, "I'd like to move on because you uhm you were gone a really long time and I-"

Harry broke off and Snape turned to him with a smirk, "Did you miss me Harry?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You think quite highly of yourself don't you?"

"What were you going to say then?"

"That I had a lot of time to think."

This time Snapes' smirk was bordering on a smile, "About me?"

Harry turned away from Snape; was the man flirting?

"You wish," mumbled Harry, "So do you use these things anyway? I bet I could get better height than you!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Mr Potter, I do not have time to waste on mundane things such as swings," he stood up.

Harry chuckled and reached out a hand, "Okay, okay, I was just kidding. Come back here."

To Harrys' surprise, Snape took his offered hand but instead of sitting back down, he hauled Harry up to his feet.

"Hey!" protested Harry, "I wasn't done yet."

Snape waved his wand and banished his robes and book- probably to his quarters before he spoke, "Another time maybe, however we should get back inside now."

Harry simply rolled his eyes and followed.

Xxx

"Wow, I hadn't realised that I was actually feeling cold until you got the fire started but that's probably because the dungeons are always so damn freezing!"

Harry had first been a little surprised when Snape had led him to his quarters as he fully expected to be sent back to Gryffindor tower.

Snape had got a fire going before he ordered them some tea, with biscuits for Harry.

Snape was currently sitting on the couch watching Harry as he inspected what little occupied Snapes' mantel.

"You are exaggerating, the dungeons isn't really that cold."

Harry turned so that Snape could see him stick out his tongue before he turned back around and sat down on the rug in front of the fire, "Well I'm just gonna drop down here until I'm warm enough."

There was a moments silence before Harry heard a bit of shuffling then Snapes footsteps as he approached Harry. Snape lowered himself beside Harry leaving barely an inch of space between them.

Snape held out a saucer in front of Harrys' face, "There is one more of these atrocious sugar filled biscuits you like."

Harry turned his head to look at Snape, "Try it," said Harry with a smile.

"No thank you, I rather value my teeth."

Harry laughed before he picked up the biscuit and held it to Snapes' mouth, "Come on, it tastes good."

"Things that are bad for you often do," replied Snape.

Harry tilted his head to regard the man, "Are we still talking about the biscuit?"

"That depends, are you going to tell me why we are about to embark on something truly insane?"

"Well, I'm gay…"

Snape gave into the impulse to roll his eyes, "Why are you so set on _me_ , Harry?"

"Because I've wasted so much of my time on hating you," said Harry without preamble, "and it's true when they say that there's a fine line between love and hate because once I stopped hating you, I saw everything wonderful about you and I just hoped that you'd give me a chance…"

Eyebrow, "You're not seriously saying that you love me right Harry?"

Harry smiled, "No, at least not at this moment but would it be so bad if I did?"

Snape took a deep breath, "I believe that there is something I owe you."

And just like that, the gap between them closed.

Snapes' lips were soft and the moment they touched Harrys', he snapped his eyes shut and parted his lips.

Snapes' tongue traced the shape of Harrys' lips before he dipped his tongue inside the wet heat.

The moment Harry raised his arms to wrap around Snapes' neck; he noticed that the biscuit had left melted chocolate on his fingers.

"Snape," murmured Harry as he broke away from the kiss.

"Severus," came the response before the older man once again claimed Harrys' lips.

Harry managed to snake his hand between their bodies and place his fingers on Snapes bottom lip, smearing the chocolate as they kissed.

"Harry?" it was a breathless question.

"Mmmm," Harry took delight in licking the sweet treat off Severus' lips who in turn placed both his hands on Harrys' waist as he guided them to lie on the rug.

Harry kept wriggling for a better position so Severus tugged him closer and on top of his own body so that Harrys' legs lay astride his own.

Harry came up for air and laid his hands on either side of Severus' head for support.

"God you're good at that," gasped Harry as he stared down at Severus.

Severus smiled- a genuine smile as he placed both his hands on Harrys' hips, "I really am sorry for the other night."

Harry shook his head and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the other mans' lips, "It doesn't matter, as long as you keep doing this all the time."

Severus chuckled, "All the time? We'd have to come up for air at some point."

Harry laughed, "Look at me, already addicted to Severus Snapes' kisses."

Severus' expression turned serious, "Harry, I do not play. I take my relationships seriously and I don't share what is mine either. You have a choice; you can either stay or leave. I will not be angry with you should you choose to leave."

And for one fleeting moment, Harry felt complete and utter guilt.

This right here was Severus asking him out; the man was basically declaring that he is willing to put his all in this relationship to make it work and here was Harry who knew of the utter farce-

No! This was his choice and maybe this was his chance to ensure that he didn't have to hurt Snape after all…

Harry slid to the side off Severus leaving one of his legs in between those of the older mans' as he settled himself against Severus' side with his head on the mans' chest.

"You're not going to scare me off that easily," Harry slid his hand over Severus' chest and rested it over his heart, "I'm staying… indefinitely."

Severus curled one arm around Harry and lay the other over Harrys' on his chest, "Oh my, what have I gotten myself into and that too with a sentimental Gryffindor!"

Harry harrumphed and made to take his hand away but Severus grasped it quickly and placed a kiss on the open palm, "I suppose I have the honour of saying that I am now dating the famous Harry Potter."

Harry turned his head slightly and bit Severus' shoulder none too gently, "Anymore of that and you'll have the honour of saying that you were dumped by Harry Potter."

"Ouch Potter! Okay I apologize."

"Good," said Harry as he got comfortable again, "So how was your trip?"

"Tiring, we got through most of my notes without problem but there were a few variations that the board insisted on before publishing which I need to see to in order to get the book out on the shelves by May."

"Is that why you stayed longer?"

"Yes."

"How did you convince McGonagall to let me out of detention?"

Severus chuckled so Harry tilted his head up to look at him, "It is amazing how much she relies on her de-flea'ing potion every 3 months."

Harrys' eyes widened, "You threatened to not make her potion? Wait, McGonagall has fleas?"

Severus sighed, "She's a cat Potter and it's a precaution… tell no one of it!"

Harry grinned and nuzzled Severus' chest, "I won't."

Severus threaded his fingers through Harrys' hair, "Has all this talk of cats turned you into one?"

Harry stopped his movement, "You don't like it?"

Severus urged him to continue, "It is rather pleasant."

Harry stretched his neck as he latched his lips onto Severus' neck.

"Harry, mmmm… I don't think that the headmaster is going to approve of his professor walking around the school with a hickey."

Harry placed one last kiss to the pale neck before flopping over onto his back, "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

Severus turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, letting his other hand rest on Harrys' stomach, "It is still a few weeks away but the professors usually stay at the school; is there a reason for your question?"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of the Malfoy Christmas Ball," replied Harry.

"Ah I see; you were probably invited since you and Draco are now friends."

"Yeah so uhm are you going?"

"Not likely, why?"

Harry sat up suddenly, "But you're his Godfather."

Severus sat up as well, "That doesn't obligate me to attend."

"Not even if I ask you?" questioned Harry with as pleading of a gaze as he could manage.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do not give me puppy dog eyes Potter."

Harry added a pout.

Severus stood up, "Harry, do not pout at me."

Harry followed suit and approached Severus before wrapping his arms around his waist, "You wouldn't come even if I asked really nicely?"

Severus sighed and brushed his thumb over Harrys' bottom lip, "Harry, earlier I was obligated to attend such things as per my duty but now I am free and I no longer wish to continue attending."

Harry rested his forehead against Severus' chest, "But this is my first time attending."

Severus lifted Harrys' head up with a finger under his chin, "All the more reason for you to enjoy it."

He lowered his head and caught Harrys' lips in a kiss.

Severus plunged his tongue into Harrys' mouth, tasting where he could reach before allowing Harry to suck on his tongue for a while. Harrys' tongue then followed Severus' into the other mans' mouth as Harry revelled in dominance for a while.

Severus ran his hands down Harrys' back and when they broke for air, he started to work on Harrys' neck trailing soft kisses from Harrys' ear to his collar bone before licking up to Harrys' Adams' apple and nipping slightly.

Harry backed away suddenly, flushed and out of breath.

"You're trying to distract me!"

"You weren't complaining earlier," responded Severus before he advanced on Harry and stole a few more kisses.

Harry pushed against Severus' chest this time, "First tell me that you'll come to the ball with me."

Severus moved completely out of Harrys' arms, "Why are you pushing this Potter?"

"Is it all that wrong to want to spend Christmas with the man in my life?"

"If that was the case then you would have found another option. So why are you being stubborn Harry, what are you not telling me?"

All traces of the Severus that Harry had spent the day with had vanished and Harry knew that he needed to watch himself now. There was no use in angering Severus further.

Harry took a step towards Severus, "Nothing, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have pushed."

"No you should not have," agreed Severus.

Harry looked at Severus and wracked his brain for something to say. The day had been going perfectly and now he'd gone and worked the man up.

"Was this our first fight then?" asked Harry with a weak smile.

The closed off stance that Severus had been adopting seemed to crumble down all at once, "We always fight Potter, this was merely a dip into reality."

Harry closed off the distance between them and buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck, "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven," said Severus as he wrapped his arms around Harry, "Now I think that you should start making your way back to your dorm."

Harry lifted his head to look at Severus, "You're kicking me out?"

"Don't be dramatic Potter; the students will be returning soon and you shouldn't be seen leaving my rooms," when Harry looked like he was about to protest, Severus added, "even if such relationships are permitted."

Harry sighed, "Fine. Can I come back?"

Severus walked him out of his quarters and to the door leading out of his office, "I will send you an owl."

Severus opened the door for Harry and as Harry walked past him, Harry squeezed the hand at Severus' side before leaving.

The moment the door closed behind him, Harry leaned on a nearby wall.

All of a sudden, his day flashed by in his mind and Harry buried his head in his hands, 'what have I done?'

Harry thanked Merlin that there was still time left before the ball to work on convincing Severus.

It was quite honestly the most annoying thing that the man knew him so well that he didn't even need Leglimency to dissect his thoughts!

Harry started his walk up to Gryffindor tower; his friends were going to have a field day when they heard about Harrys' day…

_I hate the way he reads my mind…_

**Review Please :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s so good to be back!  
> Heres a new chapter… I should probably warn for a teensy bit of description of violence towards the end…  
> I hope you all enjoy this and don’t forget to let me know what you think!!! x

“Where in Merlins name have you been Potter?”

Harry had just stepped into the common room when Draco bombarded him.

“I had detention, remember,” answered Harry as he walked around Draco to join Hermione and Ron on the couch.

Draco followed and walked up the chess board that Harry had just only noticed, “Detention that ended hours ago.”

Harry wasn’t in the mood to have to explain himself, “What’s it to you? And besides, how do you even know when my detention ended?”

Draco flushed and chose that moment to study the chess board with all the interest in the world.

Harry was about to comment on his behaviour when Hermione giggled.

“Draco would know about that because he happened to run into McGonagall in one of the corridors.”

“One of the more secluded corridors to be particular- with company,” added Ron.

Harry found his interest peaking as a small smile formed on his face, “Is that right now…”

“You Gryffindors got nothing better to do than to discuss my life?” snapped Draco.

Harry chuckled, “As I see it, you’re in our territory.”

“Right on Harry,” agreed Ron, “I think he’s just a little sour that McGonagall docked 15 points from Slytherin and sent Luna back to her common room to study for Transfiguration.”

Draco rolled his eyes and sat cross legged on the floor beside the chess board while the others had a good laugh.

After they’d quietened down, Harry excused himself in favour of taking a shower.

He had just reached his dorm when he heard Draco speaking, “You didn’t tell me where you were yet Potter.”

Harry sighed, “And you still haven’t told me what it is to you. Look Malfoy, I came up here for a shower so can I at least go on- with your blessing of course,” the last part said in a mocking tone.

Draco took in a calming breath before he spoke, “Look Potter- Harry, I didn’t come up here to fight. We need to talk about you and Severus; the ball is just a few weeks away and-“

“And you need Severus there with a date so that you can marry the girl of your choice,” interrupted Harry, “I’ve heard it all before and I’ve also agreed to help you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Need I remind you that you’re going to need to be dating Severus for that to work?”

“I am.”

“You are what?” asked Draco, confusion clear in his expression.

“Dating Severus,” answered Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Who is?”

Harry heaved a sigh, “Oh for heavens- This is ridiculous! I am Draco, I’m dating Severus- We’re together as in boyfriend and boyfriend, you get it yet?”

Dracos’ mouth moved but no sounds were forthcoming and there remained silence until a gasp at the door sounded.

“Oh Harry, I’m so happy for you!”

Harry opened up his arms as Hermione came darting towards him with a winning smile on her face.

“You do realise that he’s only doing this as an act right?” questioned Ron at the sight of his girlfriend in his best friends arms.

Hermione looked at Harry, her back to Draco and Ron and a knowing smile on her face, “I know exactly why he’s doing it.”

Harry stared right back at her and was about to question her when he thought better of it, instead he said, “Okay, now that you know, can I please go take my shower?”

Xxx

Harry predicted correctly; all through dinner he was bombarded with questions from his friends- now Luna had joined in as well- about the exact details of how he and Severus had got together. They kept the volume at a minimum, thankfully, but there were still the occasional squeals of delight from Hermione and Luna and every so often Harry looked up at the head table and found Severus watching them intently. He was sure that the older man knew what or more specifically who their topic of discussion was.

Now, in the silence of the night while waiting for sleep to claim him, Harry let go of all of his doubts and worries about their ‘plan’ and focussed solely on how amazing it felt to finally have someone he could call his own- even if their relationship is doomed from the onset.

Xxx

Harry stared down at the note in his hand; as promised, Severus had written to him letting him know which days of the week Harry could visit him in his quarters.

Today was one of those times; Severus had mentioned that he’d freed up his schedule so that only minor potions and marking needed his attention.

The door to the dorm burst open and in strolled Draco Malfoy.

“Morning Potter,” greeted Draco.

Harry smiled weakly at Draco, “Do you even spend time in your own common room any more Malfoy?”

Draco snorted but otherwise didn’t respond to Harrys’ jibe, “So did you and Severus discuss the Ball yet?”

“Right to the point…” muttered Harry.

“As always, so?”

“We discussed it and Severus said that he isn’t attending.”

Draco looked as if he had a hard time understanding what Harry meant, “He said that he’s not coming? Potter, you do know the entire plan depends on Severus’ attendance at the ball, with you on his arm of course.”

Harry glared at Draco, “Severus isn’t a push over; he has his reasons for not wanting to attend and I guess it falls on me to convince him so don’t for one moment question my effort in making this plan work! For Merlins sake, we’ve hardly been dating for 24 hours and we’ve already had our first fight!”

Draco lowered his head but not before Harry saw the look of utter amusement on his face. It was a scant 2 seconds before Harrys’ hands were fisted in Dracos’ robes and the Slytherin was backed up rather forcefully into the wall.

Dracos’ grunt as his back hit the wall was lost in Harrys’ rage as he started to speak again, “You think this is funny, do you Draco? You don’t understand what I’m going to have to do and what it’s going to take out of me to do this! I have to date your Godfather, a man who is our professor and a man who I only just managed to find common ground with after years of dislike and contempt. You’re just going to have to sit back and romance your girlfriend while I lie my ass off just so you can have a good life!”

Harrys’ hands loosened ever so slightly while he was speaking that Draco managed to throw Harry off, “What’s gotten into you Potter? You’ve been ready to go off ever since you got back last night! And for your information, I know what I’m asking of you and I feel helpless that I cant directly help but in case you haven’t notice, I’ve tried countless times to assist you where I can and I’d do anything to ease this entire thing for you if I could! Tell me Potter; tell me what you want me to do?”

Harry stared at Draco as the other wizard spoke and when Harry exhaled heavily, it seemed as if all of his anger drained out of him, “Can you be the one to break his heart for me Draco? You can’t can you?” Harry sighed, “Last night after I left his quarters, it finally sunk in about what exactly I have to do and even though I’d never want to hurt anyone, I don’t think it might have disturbed me this much if I hadn’t realised what a great person Severus actually is…” Harry sat down heavily on his bed, “Draco, he doesn’t trust people easily but he let me in and he did all those wonderful things for me today… Small things yes, but no one has ever taken the time to do those things for me before.”

“Potter, I-“

“MALFOY!” Rons’ voice drifted in through the closed door, “One of your slimy Slytherins is here for you.”

Draco opened his mouth as if he was going to continue with his and Harrys’ conversation but he instead said, “I’m sorry Harry, I wish things could be different but if you do want out there’ll be no hard feelings.”

Harry hardly had the time to nod in response before Draco was already out of the door.

Harry stood up and bent over to pick Severus’ note which had fallen during his scuffle with Malfoy. He took one last look at it and prayed to all the Gods he knew that Severus would forgive him, for breaking his heart eventually and because Harry decided to avoid Severus for as long as he could.

Xxx

Harry couldn’t be sure whether or not Malfoy had told the others about their conversation but he couldn’t find it in him to bother since he managed to succeed in not only avoiding Severus on that Sunday but also most of his friends.

His meals were taken in the kitchen while everyone else was in the Great Hall and all his homework was done in the comfort of his bed.

When Monday arrived, Harry could hide no longer and so he attended his meals and spoke with his friends as normal- that’s when he realized that Draco hadn’t said a word about their conversation.

When Hermione had questioned Harry about his nausea from the previous day, he couldn’t keep the surprise off his face but thankfully Malfoy had stepped in and ‘reminded’ Harry of how he’d asked Draco to bring him the necessary potions and tell Hermione and Ron not to worry as he was having a decent rest.

It was in that moment when Harry felt shame wash over him like no other emotion.

He knew that he had to apologize and saved it for later in the day when he’d most likely get Malfoy alone.

As for his schedule, Harry could have kissed Monday if it were a person as a full schedule with no DADA meant less time to be available and also less of Severus Snape. It was horrible to have to avoid the man like that, especially when he could feel the dark gaze tracking all of his movements but Harry needed time to think- he needed a plan of action that wouldn’t require either him or Severus to get attached to one another so that when the final blow came, the damage would be minimal.

Xxx

“Draco.”

Draco spun around from the shelf he was currently scanning and instantly his guard was up when he found himself alone.

Just as he drew his wand however, Harrys’ head appeared out of thin air.

“Geez Potter, are you trying to give me heart problems?”

Harry chuckled as he slid the invisibility cloak off, “Sorry, I didn’t want to be seen and I really needed to speak with you.”

Draco nodded, “Your nausea sorted itself out then?”

Harry hung his head, “About that-“

Draco held up a hand, “I did what I thought was right. It wasn’t my place to disclose our conversation and I could see that you needed time on your own. We’re both just lucky that your friends are easy to convince now that they don’t have to constantly worry about you dying at the hands of the Dark Lord.”

It surprised Harry that Draco would actually make a joke about Voldemort but he didn’t comment on it, “I’m glad that you did that and I also need to apologize. Everything that I said- I just shouldn’t have gone so far and I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Draco gave a bark of laughter, “Potter, you shove like a little girl leaving aside hurting anyone.”

Draco earned a smack on the shoulder for that, “So am I forgiven?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” replied Draco as he held out his hand prompting a handshake.

Harry grasped the offered hand firmly, “Excellent!”

Xxx

Tuesday brought a new sense of dread for Harry: Double DADA.

Harry still hadn’t come up with plan to seal the deal without any broken hearts and he was more than certain that Severus would be on his tail today about his scarcity since the weekend.

It was both a blessing and a curse that DADA was at the end of the day as Harry had more time before seeing Severus but more time also meant increased anxiety as the day wore on.

By lunch, Harry was sure that his nerves were getting the better of him.

A hand fell gently on his while he sat staring at his mostly untouched food.

“Harry,” Harry looked up at Hermione, concern clear on her face. “Did you and Severus have a fight?”

That was the last question Harry expected to hear, “No, what makes you ask that?”

She sighed and shot a glance up at the head table, “It’s just that Severus has been staring at you all through the meal and not just today. You’ve also hardly left the common room since you two started dating.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, “Trust you to notice these things ‘Mione. We’re fine by the way… I just-“ Harry paused and debated how good of an idea it was to tell Hermione. Speaking to Draco about the matter was entirely different- he stood to benefit out of this plan but Hermione had nothing on the line and could therefore provide more perspective.

“Hermione lets go for a walk before charms.”

Xxx

“You’re telling me that you’re deliberately avoiding Severus so that you can spare his heart being broken?”

Harrys’ shoulders drooped, “Well when you say it like that… Look I just need to find a way to get this relationship to progress without either of us becoming attached.”

Hermione shook her head, “You can hardly call that a relationship at all then can you?”

Harry ignored Hermione, “I just need to find something else that will keep Severus interested in me, something that will hopefully be able to convince him to attend the ball with me.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Why do you sound like you already know what you’re going to do?”

Harry threw both his hands in the air, “It’s just come to me- it’s absolutely insane but it’s all I have and it’s gonna have to work!”

“Harry-“

“Look Hermione, I don’t want to hurt him and he’s not going to get hurt if I give him the best few weeks of his life in other ways before the ball… It’ll just be a relationship with benefits and once its over he’ll see that he can get that sort of thing with anyone else and problem solved!”

Hermiones’ eyes were as wide as saucers, “No Harry, problem not solved! That’s the easiest way to create more problems- do you honestly believe that Severus wont be hurt if you- if you seduce him? And have you ever been with anyone before Harry?”

“You give me a solution then Hermione!” snapped Harry. “Look, we haven’t made any promises to each other yet and people have sex and break up all the time and for your information, a man can learn!”

Hermione shook her head, “And what about you Harry, will you really be happy when this is all over?”

Harry sighed, “This is only my first boyfriend Hermione; of course I’m not going to be happy to have to establish a strictly physical relationship with him in order to get him to attend a ball of all things. Of course it’s gonna leave me a little sad once the truth gets out and he realizes that he can get much better anywhere else but you know what, it wont matter because he wont be hurt.”

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds to calm down and when she reopened them, Harry was staring at her expectantly.

“Harry, you don’t have to do this,” she held up a hand when it looked like Harry was going to interrupt, “Stop making things complicated and focus on your relationship. Even if all of this were to materialize, it still wouldn’t work because both you and Severus are already too invested. Address the real problem Harry: you’re afraid that you’re going to fall-“

“Hermione don’t say it, just don’t. What do you want me to do then?”

“That’s just it,” said Hermione in exasperation, “don’t do anything! Go along with it and just date him. Harry, you cant plan exactly what you want to happen in your relationship- it just happens and that’s what makes it all the more special. So what if you two grow to care for one another, no one says that you need to end things after the ball. Yes, this is a completely mad way to begin a relationship but Harry, if you’re happy with Severus then hold on to that happiness.”

Harry was silent for a long while, “And what do I say once this plan is over? I’m going to have to tell him the truth Hermione and that’s going to cause exactly what I’m trying to avoid.”

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a while before she answered, “I can’t believe that I’m about to suggest this Harry because no relationship should be based on lies but it can’t hurt Severus if he doesn’t find out.”

Harrys’ eyebrows shot up, “You really think that we can keep it a secret?”

“It’s just us that know about it and I doubt that we’re really going to have cause to bring it up in the future.”

Suddenly Hermione was enveloped in a tight embrace, “You really are brilliant Hermione! I’m glad I spoke to you about this!”

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry when they parted. Harry may have thought it to be the best advice ever but Hermione had never been more ashamed than now after offering out this particular course of action.

Xxx

When Harry stepped into the DADA classroom, he noticed that Severus was yet to arrive and so he took his seat to await the man.

Not five seconds later, Severus swept into the classroom in his usual fashion and immediately started giving out instructions for the day’s lesson.

Harry noticed that not once had the mans’ gaze lingered on him for longer than normal and Severus still seemed to glare at him as he usually did. Harry wasn’t sure whether Severus was being indifferent because he was upset with Harry or whether the man simply was hard pressed on etiquette in the classroom.

Harry didn’t complain though and decided to follow Severus’ course of action and go on with the lesson.

Xxx

When the lesson for the day drew to a close, Severus provided feedback on their progress before dismissing the class.

He immediately went around his desk and took a seat as he started on his marking.

Harry decided then that yes, the man probably was furious with him.

Severus didn’t look up as Harry walked past his desk and out of the classroom but his voice was clear when he said, “Mr Potter, remain behind please.”

Harry quickly shot a look to his friends, nodding so that they knew to leave without him and then stood patiently watching Severus as he continued to mark while the last of the students left.

Finally when the door clicked shut, Severus looked up. He raised one eyebrow as if waiting for the answer to an unspoken question.

“Severus-“ began Harry.

Severus drew his wand at that moment and cast a silencing spell and a locking spell on the door before he stood up and rounded his desk.

“Is something the matter Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m just- I’m sorry for being so scarce recently.”

Severus crossed both arms over his chest, “I waited for you on Sunday.”

Guilt swept over Harry so strongly that he felt his knees buckle, “I- I wasn’t feeling well. I’m sorry, I should have let you know but I had a full day yesterday so I couldn’t see you then as well and is it okay if I came down today?”

Harry hadn’t expected the last part to come out but he could see that Severus was disappointed in him and thought that that may be his ticket back into Severus’ good books.

Severus shook his head, “Relax Harry, I’m not mad at you, the opposite in fact. Draco had been to my quarters on Sunday evening asking for something to settle an upset stomach. He said that you needed the rest and asked not be disturbed, hence I did not impose however I do wonder why you didn’t tell me yourself.”

Once more, Harry realised just how convincing of an act Draco had made the Sunday fiasco seem, “I didn’t want to worry you and even though you’re not angry I still want to say that I’m sorry…”

Severus reached out and cupped Harrys’ cheek, “What are you doing to me Potter, I was mad with worry and then I felt the unmistakable symptoms of longing.”

Harry chuckled, surprised at how fast it all went back to normal, “Longing for me I hope.”

Severus smirked, “Why don’t you decide.”

And with that, Severus swept down and captured Harrys’ lips in a heated kiss. There was the fierce tangle of tongues and the insistent tugging of teeth on lips as Severus stole Harrys’ breath.

When they parted, Harry had a silly smile on his face.

“Definitely for me,” said Harry with a happy sigh.

Severus leaned down again and placed a chaste kiss on Harrys’ lips, “I’m afraid that our meeting times are going to have to change. I’ve seen the schedule for the final years’ end of term testing and if you want good grades, you can’t be coming down here on week nights.”

Harry frowned, “Surely you don’t mean to say that I can only see you after the tests are over?”

Severus seemed to pause in thought, “As much as the teacher in me suggests that that is an excellent plan, I am going to say that as long as your homework is up to date and you are well ahead in your studies, you may visit me on the weekends.”

Harry slid one hand up Severus’ chest and rested it on his shoulder, “And maybe between classes?”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Teenagers…”

Harry smacked Severus on the shoulder, “Hey! I’m 18 okay… so tonight is out then?”

Severus took Harrys’ hand in his and entwined their fingers, “Unfortunately so,” he placed a kiss on Harrys’ hand before he let go again. “Now get going before your friends break down my door thinking I’ve pickled you for potions.”

Harry laughed, “They know that I’ll be fine with you.”

Severus rounded his desk and took a seat once more, “Oh, so is that what your conversation was about at dinner the other night?”

Harry flashed Severus a wide grin, “I knew you were watching us! So I’ll see you at dinner?”

Severus nodded, “Yes Harry.”

Xxx

Harry knew that it would be exceptionally easy to follow Hermiones’ advice and allow his and Severus’ relationship to run its course but he also knew that he’d have to still convince the older man to accompany him to the ball and that was going to be no easy task.

Each day that passed brought Harry a day closer to the Ball and also served as a reminder of how little time he had to convince Severus.

Work started to pile on. The professors gave them extra homework, they still had studying to get through and Hermione had taken it upon herself to organise mock tests for them every few days- not even Draco was fool enough to refuse once Hermione was in full-on lecture mode.

Harry met Severus on both Saturday and Sunday in the weekend, however after the first weekend when Severus had found out that Harry had left his homework till Sunday night, Severus had ordered him to bring his homework with him on Saturdays to complete while Severus did his marking.

Harry noticed that Draco always asked about him and Severus and while the Slytherin never mentioned the ball, Harry knew that Draco was growing uneasy at the lack of response from Severus about his attendance.

Three weeks before the ball, Draco had suggested that they all go out to Hogsmeades’ finest robe shop and purchase their attire for the Ball.

Harry made his way down to Severus’ quarters that morning.

“Harry, isn’t it rather early; not that I’m complaining of course.”

Severus took Harrys’ hand and led him into his office.

Harry tugged on their joined hands slightly so that Severus would halt, “Severus, I’m actually going to Hogsmeade today.”

“Oh?”

“Draco asked us along so that we could all pick out robes for the Ball, and knowing him, it’s probably going to take us all day.”

Severus snorted, “Yes, Malfoys do have a certain standard that they strive to maintain.”

Harry took a deep breath, “I was wondering whether you’d like to come with?”

Severus raised his eyebrows, “And tell me what would I do with a bunch of students the entire day?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I thought that maybe I could stay behind until later and we could go shop together.”

Severus gave Harry a calculating look, “Harry, I haven’t changed my mind about the Ball.”

Harry refused to allow his shoulders to droop in disappointment. Instead he gave Severus the most playful look he could manage, “I’m quite sure you’ll change your mind when you see the robes that I’ve had my eyes on…”

Severus placed his hands on Harrys’ hips and pulled him closer, “Mr Potter, I’d much rather have you return as early as possible from the Ball so I might have the pleasure of tearing those robes off you.”

Harrys’ eyes widened and he pulled away from Severus enough so that he could see the older wizards’ smirk, “Severus, behave!”

Severus gave a bark of laughter before he leant down and lightly nipped at Harrys’ ear, “One day Harry,” was whispered into his ear before Severus pulled back again.

Harry tried and failed to suppress a shiver at Severus’ words. He was startled out of his own thoughts when Severus spoke again.

“Now I do believe that you are keeping Mr Malfoy waiting.”

Harry wound his arms around Severus’ neck and held him in a close embrace, “You really won’t come?”

Severus’ arms wrapped around Harrys’ back as he buried his nose in Harrys’ hair, “Not this time brat.”

They stayed that way for a few moments until Harry placed a kiss on the side of Severus’ neck and slowly let go, “I’ll see you later then.”

Severus nodded and Harry smiled before he turned and made his way out of the office. He stopped when he heard Severus say, “And don’t forget to bring your homework.” Without turning around Harry called out, “Mood-killer.” And he could have sworn that he heard Severus laugh and say, “Brat.”

Xxx

“Harry.”

Harry turned around and saw Draco jogging to catch up with him.

“Draco, what’s wrong?”

Draco shook his head, “Nothing, I just wanted to talk.”

“I was heading to the library, can we talk there?”

“Great,” said Draco as he fell into step with Harry.

Once they had found a table, Draco spoke. “I know that I shouldn’t be interfering since you’re handling it but has Severus yielded yet?”

Harry sighed and lowered his head, “I’m trying, and I really am. I’ve been dropping hints and even going right out and discussing the Ball but he’s having none of it.”

 Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, “Two more weeks Harry and then its time to deliver. Should I talk to him?”

Harry looked up sharply, “Don’t you even dare Draco. I won’t have him thinking that I’m putting my friends up to the job.”

“I’m his Godson and this is after all a Malfoy Ball; he wouldn’t find it suspicious if I give it a shot. It can be me on behalf of father, he’ll understand that.”

“And you don’t think that he’s going to find it suspicious that all of a sudden everyone wants him to attend the Ball?”

“He’s attended it every year so far-“

“And he simply doesn’t want to anymore,” reasoned Harry. “There’s a reason Severus doesn’t want to go and forcing him is just going to make him more stubborn.”

Draco glared at Harry, “The time to let him come willing is fast passing Harry, and if you don’t want me or father meddling, you’re going to have to get a move on.”

Harry ground his teeth together but kept his silence, even when Draco rose and laid a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Xxx

The final week of the term had finally arrived and every moment of the day required either for them to take a test or to study for one.

The previous weekend of studying had exhausted them all but there wasn’t any time to relax just yet.

Harrys’ previous weekend visit with Severus had turned into a full on study session with Harry dragging all of his books down to the dungeons with him and allowing Severus to quiz him on the different subjects and do some last minute tutoring on the things that were problematic for Harry.

On Saturday night, Harry had fallen asleep with his head on Severus’ lap while he was reading up on advanced charms.

He’d barely been asleep for 10 minutes when he felt a kiss being pressed to his brow and Severus’ hand gently threading through his hair. If the man had noticed that Harry had awoken, he said nothing and Harry was more than content to snuggle in further and allow the hand to lull him back to sleep.

Severus had woken Harry a while later to say that he needed to return to his dorm before McGonagall went on her round of corridor patrol. It took a lot for Harry to be able to prevent himself from asking to spend the night but he also knew that they weren’t ready for that yet- especially not in the week of end-of-term tests.

Sunday had been a little different; while had arrived once more to Severus’ quarters with all of his books- albeit a little late having overslept- this time Severus had said that he needed an early night if he wanted to wake at all for his tests the next day; and so Harry had been sent back to his dorm before he’d fallen asleep again.

Looking back, Harry was glad that Severus had asked him to get some rest as he needed all the energy he could muster for the first part of his transfiguration and charms tests.

He dreaded the NEWTS at the end of the year more than anything else wondering how things could get much worse for his final exams when nothing could seem to get any worse than the prep tests they were currently doing.

Thankfully, all of Harrys’ friends seemed to be holding up. Harry had expected nothing less from Hermione but he glad to see that for once Ron hadn’t come out of his tests looking like he was ready to jump off a cliff.

There wasn’t much time to meet with Draco and Luna but for the little time that they did meet, Harry was reassured that they were holding up as well.

Xxx

Draco spotted Luna at the lake with a group of girls from Ravenclaw.

He slowly crept up behind her before wrapping his arms around her from behind and picking her up to spin her around a few times.

They both laughed as Draco spun them around a few more times before placing Luna back on the ground. A horrible dizziness swept over them as they used one another for support.

When Dracos’ vision corrected itself, he noticed that the Ravenclaw girls were still standing around- some were giggling amongst their peers while others looked at Draco the way one might look at another after a generous amount of amortentia.

Draco quickly grabbed Lunas’ hand and steered her a bit further away from the swooning girls.

“Draco, you could have given me some warning,” said Luna as she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

Draco took her face in his hands, “Where’s the fun in that love?”

He leaned down and took his sweet time tasting Lunas’ lips, “I’ve missed this… Sorry for not being around often, the tests were tough.”

Luna placed her hands over Dracos’, “That’s nothing you should be apologizing for but it does feel great doesn’t it- to be over with studying for a while?”

Draco guided Luna down onto the grass, “Brilliant feeling…”

Luna laid her head on Dracos’ shoulder, “I can’t wait to meet your parents Draco,” she paused then spoke again, “To meet them as your girlfriend I meant…”

Draco looked at the blonde hair cascading over his shoulder and sighed, “Luna, Potters’ not making any progress with Severus and if-“

Luna sat upright, “Harry is an excellent friend Draco; he knows how important this is and he won’t break his promise,” she stared off into the distance for a while, “He’s an amazing guy…”

Draco looked to the side and placed a hand on Lunas’ thigh, “And should I be worried that this ‘amazing guy’ has my girlfriend daydreaming about him?”

There was a burst of laughter suddenly and Luna shifted over so she could lay her head on Dracos’ lap, “I wasn’t thinking of him silly, just the things he’s done for me in the past that shaped my opinion of him.”

Draco rolled his eyes then smiled to make sure that Luna knew he wasn’t upset, “Saint Potter…”

Just then, an owl that Draco recognised instantly landed near his hand. He carefully took the parchment and apologized to the owl about not having owl treats.

“It’s okay Draco, I have some with me,” said Luna as she extended her hand and allowed the owl to eat it’s fill before taking off.

Draco paused as he opened up the parchment, “Did you just happen to have owl treats on your person or…”

“I carry them with me in case I happen upon a hungry owl…”

Draco nodded slowly and then flashed a wide grin hoping he hadn’t offended Luna.

He read the note once and there wasn’t a need for a second time, “Luna, I’m sorry but I’m just going to need to be somewhere for a while. I promise I’ll make it up to you later today, okay?”

Luna gave Draco a peck on the lips, “It’s alright; I’ll see you later.”

Xxx

Draco walked into the Hogs Head and immediately strode to the table right at the back.

“Ah Draco, you look well.”

“Father,” Draco nodded in greeting before he took a seat.

Lucius smirked at his son, “Tut tut Draco, don’t say you’re still angry from the last time we saw each other.”

Draco glared at his father, “The last time we saw each other you gave me an ultimatum.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow, “And that’s exactly why I’m here. Draco I’m afraid that I cannot linger today but I called you here to tell you that I hope you remember our agreement.”

Draco inclined his head, “It isn’t something I could easily forget father.”

Lucius nodded, “Good because you should know that Astoria and her parents have confirmed their attendance to the ball and they are very much looking forward to meeting you.”

Dracos’ nostrils flared but he remained silent.

Lucius spoke again, “I hope you’re not giving your Uncle Severus too much of a rough time,” when Draco looked up suddenly Lucius laughed, “You’re a Malfoy and we don’t take anything lying down… I know that you’re probably up to something right now and I don’t even care what that is but Draco listen to me now and listen well- if Severus does not show up at the Ball with a date on his arm, a willing one mind you, don’t even bother showing up at the Ball with a date of your own or I promise you Draco, I will get you and Astoria married right there and then school be damned!”

The smirk on Lucius’ face had vanished throughout his speech leaving him with a nasty expression but as he rose from his seat, he seemed to remember himself and plastered a proud look on his face.

Dracos’ entire body thrummed with magic; he knew that if he moved, he was likely to lash out at his father and that would never be forgiven so he remained calm and bid farewell to his father as neutrally as he could.

Only when Lucius left did Draco stand up and make his way outside. He had one thought on his mind: He and Severus were going to have to have a talk.

Xxx

Severus sighed and slammed his hands on his desk, “Damn it Draco, you’re here for Potter aren’t you?”

Draco refused to jump at the resounding bang, “No I’m here for myself! I need you there with me Uncle Severus… For Merlins sake, you’re my Godfather; you’re supposed to be there for me and support me-“

“My ‘support’ means nothing in the face of Lucius’ decisions!”

“It means everything!”

“I can’t believe that Potter would put you up to try to get me someplace I do not want to go!”

Draco raised his hands in the air in exasperation, “Potter, that’s all you know these days! That’s why you can’t see when your Godson needs you-“

“You are crossing you’re boundaries Draco.”

“Do you want me married off to a girl I don’t love?”

Severus rounded his desk and walked over to Draco, “It’s funny that Potter asked me the same thing just the other day when he was trying to convince me. He asked me if I’d rather see my Godson married off into a loveless marriage than get rid of my pride to attend a ball!”

Draco huffed in anger, “And he was right in asking because that’s what it is, isn’t it, pride?”

Just then a knock sounded on the door, “We are done here Draco; you will get out and not raise this matter again!”

Severus dragged Draco to the door by the back of his collar only letting go to pull open the door.

“Severus-“

Severus’ glare caused Harry to stop short.

Draco let out an undignified yelp when he was once again caught by the collar and shoved out the door past Harry.

“Exchanging one fool for another,” was all Severus muttered before he grabbed Harry in a similar fashion, all but dragging the Gryffindor into his office before slamming the door on Dracos’ face.

Harry was thrown onto a chair before Severus started to pace, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sending Draco in here to do what you cannot is the fastest way to earn your ticket out of my life Mr Potter.”

“But I didn’t-“ tried Harry.

“I spent years attending Malfoy Christmas parties all in the name of pleasing those I served.”

Harry was about to protest when he realised that Severus was probably about to offer up the reason for his reluctance and so Harry kept his mouth shut and listened.

“The Dark Lord loved torturing and what better time of year to have the most fun and Albus- he loved information; he had a reason to, yes. No one knew when the Dark Lord would let out a vital piece of information and so someone had to be there to make note of it… Two masters Potter, I served them both and year after year the horrors became worse. First it was an innocent muggle brought to the Dark Lord as a Christmas present to do with as he pleased, then it was women who the death eaters toyed with until she begged for death and then his new obsession… molesting women while their family watched.

“He asked me to participate on the last Ball I attended… ‘Severus, you won’t just be standing on the sidelines this year,’ he said. I threw a few mild curses just to please him but it clearly wasn’t enough and I clearly wasn’t a rapist so he used the cruciatus on me all night long… surprised me when I least expected it that night.”

All the while when Severus spoke, he paced continuously in front of Harry; now he stopped and looked right into Harrys’ eyes and that’s when Harry saw that Severus wasn’t just speaking of his experiences but rather, he was reliving them.

When Severus spoke again, Harry wished that he’d never brought up the entire issue of attending the Ball.

“How do you expect me to go there and have a jolly evening with others when every corner of the Malfoy mansion holds a memory of blood, sweat and tears experienced during my time under the Dark Lord? Granted, you didn’t know but Harry in all the time you have known me, have I ever not had a reason for my actions?”

Harry wanted to say that no, he knew there was a reason and he was an idiot for pushing it but Severus went on and Harry knew that the man didn’t want any answers, he just needed to vent.

“Draco must have had an idea though, yet he still came in here and did your bidding-“

This time Harry didn’t remain quiet, “It wasn’t me Severus! I told you that I didn’t send Draco… he wanted you at the Ball and when I said that you weren’t attending he asked if he should come here and speak to you and every single time I said no! I’m sorry Severus, I’m sorry that you have all these terrible memories and I never would have brought any of this up if I’d known… believe me…”

Severus closed his eyes and lowered his head, “You’re not cruel Harry, I believe you… but you must leave now…”

Harry was so stuck on the fact that Severus believed him that he didn’t catch the last part until Severus hoisted him off his chair and led him to the door.

“Wait- wait Severus where are you- no look I’m sorry… please…”

Once Severus had the door open he turned to Harry, “Just for now until the ball is over. You may come back on the same night however I don’t want to hear another word of this affair. Leave now Harry or you’ll miss dinner.”

Harry shook his head, “No I wanna stay here with you; please Severus-“

Severus caught Harry by the shoulders and squeezed slightly, “Harry, get yourself together. It’s just for now… I have things that I need to deal with- alone. Go!”

Harry locked gazes with Severus for several seconds before allowing his eyes to drift all over that face he so admired. He turned away once he caught glimpse of Severus’ lips and allowed Severus to shut the door on him with no protests leaving him.

Xxx

By the time Harry arrived to dinner, all of his friends were there- including Draco.

Harry noticed that Draco seemed just as shaken as him; the others were pestering the Slytherin for answers but they only received little nods and shakes of the head as answers.

Severus hadn’t arrived at the head table as yet and Harry felt guilt wash over him at the thought that the man might be starving himself in his rooms while he remained upset.

The only available seat at the Gryffindor table was opposite Draco and Harry gladly took it.

The moment that Harrys’ backside hit the bench was the moment Draco started to apologize.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I know that I shouldn’t have been down there but there was so much going through my mind that Severus seemed the most appropriate person-“

Harry held up his hand to stop Draco and he felt the tension around him and his friends go up a notch.

“I’m not even going to solely lay the blame on you Draco; we both might have just ruined any chance of Severus coming to the ball,” there was a light murmur that broke out and Harry glared around to stop it, “but that doesn’t mean that your plan has to fail. Draco, I made you a promise and I swear by Merlin that I will keep it whether Severus is by my side or not.”

“Harry,” started Ron, “you don’t mean to say that you’re going to take on Lucius over his decision right?”

Harry looked at Hermione and she gave him a small nod; he turned his gaze to Luna and he decided that he’d never seen her so panicked in his life.

Harry turned back to Ron and answered, “As it appears, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Only when Harry had stopped talking did he realise how close they had all huddled up in order to keep their conversation private. Harry sat up straight and in an instant he felt like he was being watched.

Harry looked up the head table and noticed that Severus was there watching him. He looked like he had been there for a while now and Harry decided that he absolutely loathed the way Severus was looking at him. It was a cold, hard glare and it made Harry go on a guilt trip like no other.

Harry looked away in favour of downing as much of his food as he could seeing that his appetite had diminished and when he was done and ready to leave the table, he noticed that Severus was once again staring at him, the disappointment clear in his eyes.

Harry felt physical pain at the thought that his own actions had caused Severus to relive some of the most painful years of his life.

He took one last look at the man glaring at him, committing that look to memory for it was one he never wanted to see again before he stood and exited the Great Hall.

He would do everything in his power to make this plan work and then he’d make up with Severus…

_I hate it when he stares…_

**Review Please :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Malfoy Christmas Ball ^,^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heres 20 pages of a happy chapter for you guys!
> 
> p.s. I know that Astoria is believed to be a Slytherin and to hold world views similar to the Malfoys but I changed her up for this story and built her a new character… Let me know what you guys think of her!
> 
> And don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter! xoxo

Harrys' dark green dress robes swirled around him as he turned around once again and resumed pacing.

Suddenly the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room flared green and Hermione stepped out.

"Oh Harry, you look wonderful!"

Harrys' shoulders drooped, "And you're not dressed."

Hermione hung her head, "I'm sorry but-"

"Is Ron still not feeling any better? I'd have thought that some potion could cure whatever he's come down with before the ball."

"Harry," said Hermione as she stepped closer, "Ron's not really ill… this is all just too much for him- going back-"

"Going back to Malfoy Manor after what happened there during the war," completed Harry. "I fully understand, I mean even I have bad memories of the place but I guess we all deal with pain differently right," he looked at Hermione pleadingly, "So you aren't coming either?"

Hermione sighed, "I've put it all behind me Harry but Ron hasn't- he still has nightmares about me being tortured… How do you think it will make him feel if I attend after all that's happened?"

Harry placed both his hands on Hermiones' shoulders and squeezed gently to reassure her, "'Mione, I get it okay? It's just that we spent all these months planning and my two best friends won't even be there tonight."

"This was ultimately something that you had to do- well you and Draco…"

Harry held her gaze, "I still love you guys, and you know that right? Don't for a moment think that I've replaced you with Draco."

Hermione gave a huff of laughter, "Harry James Potter, I'll have you know that Ronald and I deem ourselves irreplaceable friends to you and have you seen the spells I can perform? Draco wouldn't even know what's hit him should he try to snatch you away!"

Harrys' hands fell from Hermiones' shoulders and he stared at her disbelievingly until she burst out laughing- so hard in fact that she collapsed onto the couch clutching her stomach.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You really had me going there… Girls are scary!"

Hermione smiled and patted the space beside her, "When last did you see Professor Snape?"

Harry sighed and sank down on the couch beside her, "I saw him at breakfast before you guys left and I haven't seen him since. I guess it figures since the staff and remaining students have one table for the holidays so I guess he wouldn't want to see me unless he has to."

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harrys' knee, "I'm sorry Harry but you should give him time and besides, you need all your wits about you tonight without any distractions. It was generous and quite brave of you to offer to help Draco all on your own. What's your plan?"

Harry shrugged, "The plan is to not have a plan… I'm just going to go there and do whatever I feel is right in the moment- I can't fail Draco, I can't fail Luna… and I won't."

Hermione stood and pulled Harry to his feet before wrapping him in a hug, "I'm proud of you Harry and all the best."

Harry blushed, feeling quite like he does whenever Mrs Weasley fusses over him.

"Are you leaving now?" asked Harry.

"I told the Weasleys' that I'd only be a few minutes and it was luck that Professor McGonagall actually agreed to give me access to the floo."

"She gave you a time turner Hermione; you don't get luckier than that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We're never going to get past that are we? Anyway, if you don't leave as well you'll be late so off with you Mister!"

Harry nodded, gave Hermione one last hug and then walked out of the common room heading for the apparation point.

Xxx

"Potter, what took you so long?"

Harry took the glass of whiskey that Draco offered him, "Hermione came by and besides, I had to fight off the nerves before I faced your father."

Draco smirked, "Can't fault you for being nervous about that!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Gee thanks that helps tonnes mate!"

Draco was about to reply when the floo in the entrance hall flared and out stepped Luna.

Both young wizards stopped in their tracks and stared at her as she approached them.

She was simply radiant in a soft pink dress that sat snug on her torso with all its intricate detail while it flared out from her hips and swept the ground as she walked. Her blonde hair was held back in a beautiful hairdo that was decorated at the peak with three beautiful flowers- two white and a pink one in between.

Harry watched as Draco stepped forward almost as if in a daze and when they finally stopped in front of one another, Draco spoke.

"You look like a dream Luna- my dream…"

Luna blushed as she asked, "It's not too much?"

Draco shook his head, "It's perfect…"

They stared at each other for a few moments before they leaned in and Harry politely turned his gaze elsewhere- thankfully so as he noticed Lucius Malfoy striding towards them.

"Mr Malfoy, thank you for-" Harry started but was cut off as Lucius marched right past him and placed a hand on Dracos' shoulder.

Draco and Luna had pulled apart when Harry greeted Lucius but their proximity left little to be questioned.

"Draco, how exposed you are out here in the entrance hall," said Lucius as he looked around, "and I don't seem to see Severus around."

"Father-" started Draco before he was interrupted by the crack of apparation not too far away from them.

"Ah look, the Greengrass family has arrived," stated Lucius with a sly smile towards his son.

Draco looked away from his father and noticed that Astoria and her family did in fact arrive.

"Mr Potter," Harry was startled out of his thoughts as he watched the Greengrass' approach when Lucius spoke to him, "It does not look good for my guests to be waiting at the door; walk straight and it's your first door to your right."

Harry nodded and offered his arm to Luna, who'd been silent since Lucius arrived.

She looked at Draco one last time before she laid her hand on Harrys' arm and walked away.

Xxx

Harry hadn't said a word to Luna during their brief walk to the ballroom but he could feel Lunas' tension as they walked.

Upon entering, Harry noticed that most of the guests had already arrived and so he scanned the crowd for anyone he might know but most of them turned out to be Slytherins who he had hardly said two words to since the start of the term.

He spotted a little less rowdy corner towards his left and was just about to make his way there when Luna said, "Oh there's Professor McGonagall!"

Harry followed her gaze and recognized Professor McGonagall speaking with a rather dashing young man, he looked to be slightly older than Harry. He was tall and slender with blonde hair and a charming smile.

Harry and Luna made their way towards the duo.

"Mr Potter, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," Professor McGonagall looked at Luna, "Oh and Miss Lovegood, you're looking beautiful today."

Luna smiled sweetly, "Thank you Professor and so are you."

And she was; Professor McGonagall looked every part the majestic Gryffindor that she was with her maroon robes bordered with Gold.

"I agree with Luna Ma'am," said Harry to which McGonagall waved her hand and tried to hide her blush, "I was with Hermione earlier; she came over to speak with me."

"Yes, Mr Filch would have made a fuss about having students moving in and out of the castle during the holidays had she apparated- even if it was just her. Everything alright I hope?" asked Minerva.

Harry nodded but couldn't help his glance shifting to the man next to McGonagall.

Minerva noticed and said, "Oh my, where are my manners? Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood this is Alex Banner and Mr Banner, this is Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Alex first took Lunas' hand and bestowed a light kiss upon the back of her hand before taking Harrys' in a firm handshake. Their eyes locked and their hands were still joined and for one wild moment Harry thought that Alex was going to kiss his hand as well.

That didn't happen but Alex still held Harrys' hand for longer than necessary but promptly let go once McGonagall cleared her throat rather loudly.

Harry tried to look anywhere but at his professor while she spoke.

"Mr Banner is one of my potential replacements for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post," said McGonagall.

That caused Harry to snap his head up almost painfully.

"The Defense- What about Sev- Professor Snape?" asked Harry spluttering.

McGonagall looked at Harry strangely; he knew that McGonagall knew there was something going on between him and Severus but his cover up had been for Alex. He couldn't advertise to a potentially new Professor that he was dating one of the members of staff.

"I was under the impression that you and Professor Snape had already discussed this. I apologize Mr Potter; I think he was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"The right time- what? Is he leaving? Why?"

McGonagall patted Harry on the shoulder, "You'll have to ask him yourself Mr Potter; Severus wouldn't appreciate me taking his place in giving you important news," she looked off to the front of the hall and said, "Oh it looks like Lucius is about to speak, are you coming Mr Potter?"

Harry cleared his turbulent thoughts long enough to answer her, "I'll be there in a bit."

Harry failed to notice the look he received from Alex as well as the reluctant manner that the older wizard walked off in when prompted by McGonagall for him to join her.

"Harry," Luna placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."

Harry looked at Luna without really seeing her, "What if he's leaving because of our fight?"

Luna squeezed Harrys' arm and forced him to focus, "Do you really think that Professor Snape is the type of man to leave his entire life behind because he had a fight with a student?"

Harry looked at Luna exasperated, "I'm not just any student Luna and besides, I really hurt him- forced him to remember things he'd have rather not- what have I done?"

Luna let her hand fall from Harrys' as she studied him, "You're going to assume and then start to panic without having any facts!"

Harry sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry Luna- you're only trying to help and besides, I'm here for you and Draco tonight… Sorry about what happened out there."

Lunas' shoulders sagged, "Mr Malfoy didn't even look at me let alone speak to me… what if he just doesn't like me Harry?"

"Lucius doesn't like anyone but himself," muttered Harry, but to Luna he said "You're going to pick your head up and smile Luna- screw what Lucius thinks, what matters is what Draco thinks and he loves you. He's not going to let his father or any ultimatums change that."

Luna smiled and straightened her posture, "You always did make me feel like I was somebody Harry, thank you. Now shall we go see what Mr Malfoy has to say?"

Xxx

"Thank you to each and every one of you in attendance today. As you all know from previous years, this annual tradition of the Malfoy Family Ball never fails to live up to the hype and I do hope that you all have no qualms about celebrating just an evening of this festive season with us. This year is however, extra special; I hope to, by the end of this evening announce the engagement of my only son Draco."

Various levels of chatter could be heard the moment Lucius paused in his speech.

From Dracos' position beside his father, he noticed many young girls towards the front chattering away excitedly and even a few mothers who had started to eagerly straighten their daughters clothing as if to make them more presentable for the 'selection'.

Draco couldn't blame them; many wealthy families held Balls just like this one to offer their son or daughters hand in marriage to an eligible guest at the event, but this most certainly wasn't one of those.

Lucius might know who he wanted as a daughter in law but Draco knew that he only had eyes for Luna.

Draco withdrew from his thoughts when his father spoke once more.

"I do hope that you partake in the refreshments and enjoy the music. Let the Ball commence!"

And with that, the noise level picked up and Draco started to make a beeline for where he spotted Harry and Luna until his fathers' voice stopped him.

"Draco, wherever are your manners this evening?" questioned Lucius, "I believe that it's time you had a little time away from the noise with your bride-to-be."

Draco turned around, smirk firmly in place, "I believe that was where I was heading after all father."

Lucius' eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, "Do not try to be over smart with me Draco; we shall have a talk about your behaviour later however now I do believe that Astoria would like a few moments of your time."

Draco internally weighed out his chances of whether it was worth it or not to completely defy his father but he decided that a small meeting with Astoria might not be so bad after all- not if he could manage to convince her that their marriage wouldn't work out.

Draco sighed inwardly before nodding to his father; Lucius grabbed onto his elbow as he passed, "No tricks Draco. If I get wind that you have tried to discourage her from this engagement-"

"I play fair as long as you do father," interrupted Draco before he walked away.

Xxx

"Mr and Mrs Greengrass," greeted Draco as he arrived at the spot the family occupied.

"Draco, oh what a lovely young man you've grown to become," said Mrs Greengrass as smiled sweetly.

Mr Greengrass took Dracos' hand in a firm handshake, "Draco Malfoy, lovely to meet you son."

Draco looked to Mr Greengrass' right, "Daphne, you're looking beautiful tonight," said Draco as he planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushed before smiling shyly at him.

Lastly he turned to Astoria, "Astoria, beautiful as ever; do you care for a walk?"

She smiled at him before taking a look at her parents.

"Go ahead, sweet one," prompted her father.

Astoria took Dracos' offered hand as he led her out of the hall.

Xxx

Draco led them to the living room where the fire burnt brightly and extended its warmth throughout the room.

Their walk was silent and more than awkward for Draco. He couldn't understand how his father expected him to spend a lifetime of marriage with someone who he couldn't even be comfortable around.

"I don't think that I've seen you around school much this term," Draco broke the silence.

Astoria walked past him and closer towards the fire, "I'm not much of the social type and besides I guess being in different years makes a difference…"

Draco sighed and stared at her back; from where he was standing, her dress shimmered silver as did his robe in the glow of the flames. He supposed that they looked every bit a happy- colour co-ordinated couple.

Suddenly she spoke again and startled Draco with her words, "You don't like me very much do you… or at least not as much as you like Luna?"

"Astoria-"

"The ideal match for you was how your father described me and I suppose that it's the girls' job to forgive her husband-to-be of any past relationships… We aren't yet engaged after all but you were promised to me."

Draco stood frozen, he hoped against hope that Astoria wasn't about to get her 'possessive fiancé' act going.

Astoria turned to face Draco with a sigh, "But that's what no one gets about me. My parents may be influential and they may have the most insane pureblood ideals that rival your own parents', my sister may be popular and a tad bit cunning but I'm not them.

"I've heard stories- she is my house mate after all, I've seen you two together as well and who am I to come between you two? Yes, I've been more scarce than normal this term but that's because I didn't want to get in your way and to remind you of the union that's being forced on you."

Draco stepped closer towards her, "What exactly are you saying?"

Her eyes were slightly watery but not a tear fell when she spoke again, "I'm saying that I want us to be happy, that I don't support this ancient tradition of arranged marriages and that I'm not ready yet," she took his hands in her own, "I'm saying that I want to make a life of my own. Did you know that I'm the top student in my year?" Draco smiled and shook his head, "I want to study and make a name for myself and then one day, I want to find a man like you- who's amazing- and that'll be the day that I get married…"

Draco needed to say something but he found that his own mouth wasn't co-operating with him.

Finally a tear fell onto Astorias' pale cheeks and Draco swiped it away with a flick of his thumb. She caught his hand in hers and looked directly into his eyes, "If I let you have Luna, will you let me have my future? Please don't force me into this marriage Draco, please don't."

Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, "No one is going to force you to do anything Astoria. You have no idea of the wonderful gift you've given me by saying all of this- in fact, the wonderful gift that you've given both of us by saying this… I think for the first time in our lives, we're actually going to have freedom."

Draco couldn't hold back his smile when Astoria wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his robes laughing joyously.

Xxx

When Draco re-entered the Hall with Astoria at his side, he noticed that his father was studying them suspiciously; he couldn't blame him, both he and Astoria now had renewed reasons to smile and Lucius probably thought that Draco was up to something.

He walked Astoria up to where her family stood conversing with the other guests before making his way to Harry and Luna who were talking near the drinks table.

"Merlin have I got something great to tell you two!" exclaimed Draco when he reached them.

"Draco, are you here to stay for a bit?" asked Harry.

"Well father can't very well force me away now, can he? I've already done everything he's asked for and it's just all up to you now Potter."

Harry nodded, "Great then I think that I'll just go have a bit of fresh air while you wait here with Luna."

Draco held up a hand to stop Harrys' hasty exit, "You need to hear what Astoria told me; since Severus isn't here, you could probably use this information to make a convincing case to father."

Harry looked at Draco questioningly but obliged the Slytherin and waited.

Draco began his retelling of the events of the evening and he felt his heart swell when Luna gripped his hand and squeezed it in delight. The hope for their relationship to work out was back.

Xxx

Harrys' head was whirling with everything that Draco had just told him but his current thoughts had some competition.

He hadn't quite forgotten what McGonagall had told him about Severus leaving; was the man really that angry with him.

Harrys' thoughts ran circles in his mind; he kept trying to focus on going over what exactly he had to say to Lucius when another thought hit him.

If he could manage to convince Lucius by questioning him about whether the happiness of two individuals was a sacrifice worth it if he got to marry his son into an influential family then his and Severus' relationship wouldn't need to be brought out into the open and used so cheaply.

It could turn out to be a very good thing that Severus didn't in fact turn up at Harrys' side- Harry could return to him later today, apologize for making such a fuss over the ball and maybe just maybe there could be a future for them.

Harry used both his hands to wrap around himself as he walked outside against the cool winter winds. He looked down and in the moonlight he could just make out how his boots sunk into the snow beneath his feet.

He continued walking and went over one thought over and over: He wanted a future with Severus.

There was no way he could allow Severus to walk out of his life over a simple argument; he was going to go in there and help Draco get his girl and then he was going to go back to Hogwarts and-

Harry bumped into a solid figure and stopped dead in his tracks; the voice though made his head snap up immediately.

"Watch where you're going Mr Potter."

Harrys' eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he flung his arms around the mans' neck and buried his face in the warm neck, "God Severus… please don't be mad at me anymore, you're not angry right?"

Severus' arms came up and around Harry and held him firmly against his own body, "I was expecting something more along the lines of 'you actually showed up' but to answer you, no I am not angry with you; I never was for that matter- just slightly upset that certain events had been brought up but I am here now after all."

When Harry only clung tighter and placed a tender kiss on his neck, Severus rubbed his hands up and down his young partners back, "Harry, is something the matter?"

Harry withdrew from the embrace enough so that he could see the older wizards' face, "Are you still going to leave?"

Severus couldn't seem to help it, he rolled his eyes, "Silly brat, I've only just arrived; why would I leave?"

Harry shook his head, "I mean leave Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall said-"

Severus sighed, stopping Harry mid-sentence, "Minerva needs to learn how to hold her tongue. That was supposed to be my surprise for you…"

Harry looked confused, "Severus, surprises are supposed to make people happy; how do you think I feel knowing that you want to leave Hogwarts?"

Severus cupped Harrys' cheek and smiled, "As usual, getting the wrong end of the stick and making accusations," Harry blushed but Severus continued, "I might as well tell you; I do plan on leaving Hogwarts but only at the end of the school year- with you. I'm free to have the profession I wish and you're not going to remain at Hogwarts forever so I thought that we may make the decision of our future together- of course only if you wished it that way."

Harrys' eyes were as wide as saucers, "You're going to leave so that you can be with me?"

Severus stroked Harrys' cheek with his thumb, "And so that I can look into the prospects of my own potions business but that's beside the point. Yes, I was planning on leaving so that we may spend time with each other. With me being at Hogwarts and you being busy outside, that would leave little room for us to meet and I don't suppose that's healthy for any relationship."

Harry beamed at Severus before he once again pulled Severus against him in a hug. They stood that way for a few moments just revelling in each others warmth until a thought occurred to Harry.

He couldn't let Severus go in there; the moment that Lucius saw Severus, everything would come out in the open and he couldn't allow that, not when everything was so perfect.

Harry pulled away and rested his palms on Severus' chest, "You don't have to go in there; it's enough for me that you're here."

Severus tilted his head slightly to the side, "I appreciate your concern but I've realized that there are some ghosts that I have to deal with, I'll be fine."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Look, I really want to spend the rest of this evening with you so why don't you go on back to Hogwarts and I'll be right there after you."

Severus leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Harrys' lips before turning Harry around and guiding him in the direction of the entrance, "Why don't we both just get our frozen arses inside, stay for a while and when it's polite enough to do so, leave."

Harry took a deep breath and allowed Severus to guide him towards the house; he knew that there was no way he could argue against that.

Xxx

When they entered the Hall, Harry noticed that the lights had dimmed and it seemed to be focussed on the centre of the hall. He supposed that the dances were about to start.

Draco had told him that he needed to speak with Lucius beforehand so he needed to find a way to sneak away from Severus to do his job.

Harry walked until he led Severus to a less noisy corner of the Hall; he thanked his lucky stars that Severus didn't care much for social interaction.

They stood together for a while as Severus scanned the crowd; 'he's probably looking for Lucius' thought Harry.

He was just about to make an excuse so that he could start his own search for Malfoy Snr when he heard Draco.

"Uncle Severus! You actually showed up!"

Harry had to work hard to prevent himself from slapping his palm over his forehead.

"I had a last minute change of mind," said Severus as he smiled at his Godson. He looked at Luna and said, "You are looking rather exquisite tonight Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled, "Thank you Professor."

"Well I must tell father that you're here; he'll be delighted!"

Harry managed to grab onto Dracos' arms before he left, "Draco, don't."

Thankfully Severus was occupied talking with Luna when Draco said, "It's all falling into place Harry. You don't have to even talk to father anymore; Severus' presence beside you is enough!"

Before Harry had a chance to even think of a reply, Draco was off.

It took less than a minute for Draco to find his father and return but it felt like an eternity to Harry who grew tenser by the second.

"Ah Severus, I almost thought that you were going to forsake an old friend during this time of festivity."

Severus gave a small smile, "An old friend would know better than anyone else that I'm not very festive to begin with; thank you for the invite Lucius."

Lucius gave a huff of laughter, "Cease the formalities Severus, you are Dracos' Godfather after all."

Draco rolled his eyes from his place behind his father and it was clear that Severus saw that.

"That I am Lucius," said Severus with a smirk.

Lucius seemed to be looking for someone before he spoke again, "You haven't come alone now have you Severus?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I have but my 'date' as I'm sure you mean has arrived here far earlier than I have."

Lucius raised an eyebrow in turn, "Well?"

Severus then made a great show of lifting his arm and placing it around Harrys' shoulders before he shifted causing Harry to fit more securely to his side.

Lucius' turbulent expressions was almost worth the entire ordeal; confusion then shock led to wide eyes which shifted from Harry to Severus and eventually gave out to a sly smile.

"Why Severus you old fox; a student and Harry Potter no less… My, oh my, aren't we getting fancy these days."

Lucius slowly turned to face Draco and had Harry not been standing towards the side Lucius turned, he wouldn't have noticed the little nod that was passed between father and son.

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach; Lucius certainly knew now that Severus suddenly getting a date was no coincidence, that they had planned and whether or not he suspected that Severus was in on it or not- Harry simply couldn't allow the conversation to continue.

Thankfully for Harry, Lucius suddenly excused himself.

"My apologies but I do need to converse with Narcissa over something; if you will excuse me."

Harry didn't dare breath out a sigh of relief in Severus' presence.

"Draco, where can I find the bathroom?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Oh go back to the entrance hall and climb the staircase, it's the first door on your right," answered Draco.

Harry looked at Draco pleadingly, "Do you suppose you could show me?"

Dracos' forehead creased in confusion but Harry widened his eyes and made the tiniest of movements with his head to his right.

Understanding dawned on Dracos' face, "O-Of course, just follow me then."

Severus grabbed Harrys' arm, "Are you quite all right Harry?"

"Brilliant, I just need to you know-"

"Professor," interrupted Luna, "Have you met some of your former Slytherins? I heard that they were really hoping to meet you after all this time."

Severus shifted his gaze to Luna, "I haven't seen them as yet Miss Lovegood," he turned to Harry, "I shall go exchange pleasantries with those I know while you're away."

Harry nodded and when Severus turned his back to them, he mouthed a quick thank you to Luna before taking off.

Xxx

"You certainly don't want to use the bathroom so what's going on Potter?" asked Draco the moment they got far enough away from the hall.

"You've got to keep your father away from Severus tonight Draco," pleaded Harry, "So much has happened and I can't go into the details now but if your father lets the cat out of the bag, we're screwed."

Draco nodded, "You've got it bad, don't you Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't even go there; now let's go back, see what your father's up to."

Xxx

Lucius and Narcissa were in deep discussion over something- most probably Draco and Luna- when Harry walked into the hall.

He watched how Lucius was obviously trying to convince his wife of something before they both stopped and looked over to the side, Harry followed their eyes and realized that Draco had already found Luna and they were standing rather close while staring dreamily into each others eyes.

"It isn't polite to stare Harry."

Harry almost jumped at the sound of Severus' voice coming from behind him.

"Severus, I wasn't staring. I was just trying to figure out whether Lucius will finally give up on his mad idea and allow Draco to be happy with Luna."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harrys' middle from behind and pulled him closer, "You care a lot for Draco."

It was a statement but Harry felt the need to answer.

"He's my friend and I want to see him happy; just as Ron is with Hermione."

Severus bent his head forward to place a kiss on Harrys' hair, "Too long that boy has gone without care from a friend. Thank you for being there for him."

Harry relaxed into the embrace and placed his arms over Severus', "I'm just glad that we all have each other."

Just then, the music changed and Severus said, "It's time for Lucius and Narcissas' opening dance."

And what a dance it was.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen people dance with such poise and accuracy. They matched each other step for step all while maintaining intense eye contact and a smile proud smile on their faces.

Harry thought that he might fall if he looked anywhere besides his feet if it was him on the dance floor.

The song ended and everyone applauded. When the next song began, couples started to make their way onto the dance floor to join Lucius and Narcissa.

Severus shifted from behind Harry and extended his hand palm up, "Shall we?"

Harrys' eyes widened, "You want to dance with me? Severus, I don't think your reputation could take a knock like that!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Who else would I want to dance with and besides you can follow my lead, you'll be fine."

When Harry still didn't agree, Severus said, "Fine then, I suppose I shall have to scout this hall for a lovely witch to dance with or perhaps a charming young man."

Harrys' eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare."

He grabbed Severus' hand and all but dragged the man to the dance floor.

Severus chuckled once they were face to face, "Put your arms around my neck; we need not be fancy, I was just looking for an excuse to hold you close."

Harry grinned as they settled their arms around one another, "Did you really need an excuse to hold me?"

Severus shook his head, "No but I was quite eager to see whether you'd rise to the bait and get jealous."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I wasn't jealous."

Severus smiled, "Oh-"

"Harry!"

While he and Severus danced, they seemed to have moved near a young couple- and Harry recognised the man.

"Mr Banner," Harry said as they stopped momentarily.

"Ah call me Alex or I'm going to have to call you Mr Potter. I was in fact looking for you to ask for a dance but I see that you already have company."

Severus' arms tightened around Harry, "That he does. Alex Banner was it? You wouldn't happen to be the candidate for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post would you?"

Alex raised both eyebrows, "Professor Snape, my apologies. I didn't seem to recognise you at first," Severus snorted, "Yes I am the very one in fact; lovely to meet you."

Alex extended his hand towards Severus but Severus merely looked at it before smiling, "Yes lovely; if you will excuse us."

That was all Severus said before he resumed dancing and guided both himself and Harry to the opposite end of the dance floor.

Harrys' grin grew wider as they moved until Severus finally asked, "Oh for Merlins sake, what is it Potter?"

Harry stopped moving and in turn so did Severus.

"Well who's jealous now?" asked Harry, beaming.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I am not jealous."

Harry stood on his toes so that his face was level with Severus, "Then can I go dance with Ale-"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence; Severus' mouth was on his- his tongue tracing Harrys' lips demanding entry. When Harry obliged, Severus' tongue engaged Harrys' in a fierce tangle before retreating and allowing Harry to map out Severus' mouth.

It was only when the demand for oxygen became dire that they separated; foreheads resting against one another.

Harry swallowed as he breathed in deeply, "I hate it when you're mad at me…"

"I probably should not have been so overly sensitive, I'm sorry. Shall we call it even?"

Harry placed a soft kiss on the side of Severus' mouth, "Gods you're just amazing… I can't wait for school to be over; I don't think that I've ever had reason to be optimistic for the future but now that I have you…"

Severus smiled, the smile that he reserved just for Harry, "I am just as grateful for you brat."

The music suddenly died down and the sound of a utensil on a champagne flute was heard.

Harry turned in Severus' arms and noticed that waiters had started making rounds offering the guests champagne.

When Severus and Harry took theirs, Severus leaned down to Harrys' ear and whispered, "Try not to drink yourself into a coma this time."

Harry managed to get an elbow to connect with Severus' ribs causing the older man to grunt in surprise before chuckling at Harrys' embarrassment.

Lucius stepped onto a raised platform at the front of the hall, "My dear guests; as I have mentioned earlier, I said that my son would most probably be an engaged man by the end of the evening and I am proud to welcome Luna Lovegood into our family."

There was a loud burst of applause from the crowd and a few disgruntled mutterings from young women who seemed to have hoped to capture Dracos' attention.

"My son has thought me that true love is worth fighting for; never in all my years as his father has Draco ever chosen to fight back against my decisions but this time I'm glad that he's done so," Lucius turned to Draco, "Son, I must apologize for being so blinded by ideals that I almost cost you your happiness," Draco smiled and nodded, "and so tonight, join me in wishing these two wonderful people all best for their future ahead."

Narcissa came forth with two ring boxes; she handed one to Luna and the other to Draco.

Harry couldn't see the rings clearly but he figured that they might be Malfoy family heirlooms.

He glanced to the side and noticed that Astoria was practically beaming with excitement while her family stood stony faced behind her. Harry supposed that Lucius was going to have some explaining to do.

Once Luna and Draco had placed the rings on each others finger, Lucius raised his glass and said, "To Draco and Luna."

The crowd raised their glasses in unison and intoned the same.

Harry felt Severus' chest rumble as he raised his glass and spoke and he settled closer to the broad chest as he looked upon the happy couple. He held his glass close to his heart as he said in his mind 'To Draco and Luna, Merlin knows that you two deserve happiness…"

**Review Please :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my god… It's been a while and I have a perfectly good reason…
> 
> It's been a nightmare; my computer crashed and so I lost all of my pre written chapters not to mention that I had no computer to type on…
> 
> I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking around and I hope that you all don't hate me too much :-(
> 
> Okay, so onto the chapter- it's the second to last and I missed writing so much that I think I went a bit overboard… this chapter is pretty long.
> 
> Important thing to take note of here is that there are many time jumps in this chapter as it takes you from Christmas to the months leading up the graduation… I tried my best to include all the important bits in a way that isn't confusing so I hope it worked…
> 
> Enough of me… here's chapter 9, I hope you all like it and as always, let me know what you think! xoxo

Harry and Severus danced together for a few more songs before they retreated to the sidelines for drinks and friendly chatter. It was while Severus was conversing with former students that Harry noticed Lucius making a beeline for where they were standing; thankfully for Harry, one of the guests called for his attention and he was halted.

Harry quickly scanned the crowd for Draco and spotted him nearby talking with Luna.

"Severus," said Harry, drawing his partners' attention to himself, "I'm just going to go speak to Draco for a minute."

Severus nodded, "I will join you in a minute."

Harry made his way over to Draco, "Draco," he turned to Luna, "sorry to interrupt Luna but I just needed to ask you both to try to keep Lucius away from Severus and myself."

Draco sighed, "Yes, there's just that little matter of making sure that father doesn't spill the beans to Uncle Severus," he looked at Harry sincerely, "you've done more for me in these past few months than I'd ever be able to repay you for Potter, keeping father off your back is the least that I can do but I'd suggest convincing Severus to leave might be your best option right now; looks like father is making his rounds to thank everyone in attendance."

Harry suddenly felt nervous and it must have showed on his face since Draco gave him a concerned look, "I need to tell Severus about all of this though..."

Draco nodded, "Sooner or later; I guess hearing it from you will be a tad better than if father got to him first..."

"Oh, there's the Professor now," said Luna indicating behind Harry.

Harry turned around and met a smirking Severus, "Gossiping about me?"

Harry grinned, "Just telling Draco that I hope you're ready to leave now, I'm exhausted."

Severus wrapped an arm around Harrys' shoulders, "Of course, we should just inform Lucius before leaving."

Harry turned wide eyed to Draco beckoning him to say something.

Draco caught on and replied, "No need Uncle Severus, I'll let father know. Besides, it is my party after all so I'm as good as the host!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, "You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

Draco swatted Harrys' arm, "I thought you were leaving?"

"Idiots," muttered Severus in exasperation, "We shall be off then Draco, do enjoy the rest of the evening and congratulations to you and Miss Lovegood."

Harry thumped Draco on the shoulder and leaned over to give Luna a quick hug, "See you both after the hols."

Harry slid his hand into Severus' and they started to make their way to the door when a familiar voice called out, "Leaving without saying goodbye Severus?"

Harry stiffened and Severus turned around, "Nothing as such Lucius, you were busy."

Harry turned around slowly and met eyes with a white faced Draco and a panicked looking Luna.

"Ah never too busy for an old friend," Lucius shot a smirk towards his son, "and especially not one who has helped my son conspire against me so skillfully."

Severus tilted his head slightly to the side studying Lucius, "I don't follow."

Draco cut in, "Father, there are other guests-"

"Nonsense Draco," interrupted Lucius, "at least tell me now how you managed to convince 'principle-driven-Severus' to go along with all of this?"

Severus shot a look at his Godson before he looked at Harry with questioning eyes but Lucius obviously took their silence as a refusal to budge so he continued talking.

"I was most surprised to see Harry on your arm Severus but I'll admit that that was when I realized that this little set up meant my defeat... Draco was most tense all day; I of course knew why, it was after all only a few days ago when we spoke and he hadn't made any progress on his side- that's when I realized that with your cooperation and Mr. Potters' help, my son had managed to fulfill the condition," Lucius bowed to Severus, "And I accept my defeat most graciously... what else could I have expected from Slytherins other than manipulations?"

Harry felt Severus stiffen beside him as Lucius spoke until the man finally spoke, but the voice seemed foreign and void of any emotion.

"Yes, manipulations... if you will excuse me Lucius," said Severus before he spun on his heel and made his way towards the exit.

Harry hoped that Lucius wouldn't recognize the panic in his eyes as he spoke, "I guess that's my cue; thank you for the invite tonight Mr. Malfoy."

With one last look at Draco and Luna, Harry sped towards the door as fast as he could without running.

He made it outside in time to hear the crack of apparition and immediately turned on the spot apparating just outside the Hogwarts wards.

There was no sign of Severus when Harry looked around him and he was puzzled as to where the man had disappeared to so quickly.

A passing thought made him wonder whether the man had actually even apparated to Hogwarts in the first place before he remembered the sanctuary that Severus often took refuge in.

He prayed to all the deities he knew that the man hadn't changed the wards before he turned on the spot and apparated into a moonlit enclosure.

Harry looked to his side and noticed that the door was shut, he tried it and realized that it hadn't been locked so he silently opened the door and slid through.

The torches that lit the corridor were just enough for him to notice the flicker of a black robe as it disappeared around a corner.

Harry ran as fast as he could, not a care about being silent any longer. When he rounded the corner he noticed that Severus had almost reached his office door.

"Severus, wait," was all Harry could manage to call out desperately while gasping for breath as his heart thundered in his ears.

The only indication that the man gave of hearing him was the slight quickening of his steps.

Harry started to move again, taking quicker steps, "Please, I'm sorry... just hear me out, please Severus!"

Severus stopped in front of his door and Harry broke into a run to reach the man before he shut himself in his rooms.

Harry reached Severus just as the man stepped into his office and Severus was just about to close the door when Harry said "Severus" in a quivering voice full of emotion.

Harry wasn't sure whether it was the sound of the plea in the way he said the man's name or Severus' own curiosity but Severus halted with the door half closed and said, "I asked you more than once what was in it for you and you lied to me... Everything was a lie Potter."

Harry breathed in a shaky breath, "I wanted to help Draco; he would have had to marry a woman that he didn't love if he didn't fulfill his fathers' condition... Mr. Malfoy said that Draco would only be allowed to date if you were dating someone as well," Harry looked into the black eyes that stared at him forsakenly, "we didn't know what to do until we realized that we'd just have to beat Mr. Malfoy at his own game... I'm sorry Severus; I wanted to help Draco and I definitely didn't want to hurt you..."

Severus' gaze dropped to the floor and when he looked back up at Harry the disappointment was clear in his expression, "You cannot expect to help everyone Harry and not realize that you are going to hurt someone in the process..."

With that, Severus closed the door the rest of the way and left Harry there to stare at the wood in despair.

It took Harry a few moments to gather his bearings before he knocked on the door, "Severus, please open up. I'm sorry... please..."

Harry continued to knock on the door and plead with Severus until he was eventually pounding at the door with his fists and shouting loud enough to wake the entire castle.

It went on for a few more minutes until Harry stopped and listened; there was utter silence on the other side of the door. Severus had either gone into his private quarters or put up a silencing charm.

Harry turned his back to the door and slid down until he hit the floor. He rested his head against the door and closed his eyes, it was then that he realized that he was utterly exhausted but how could he even think of sleep when he hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Severus first. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes trying to listen whether or not Severus was in his office (hoping against hope that the man hadn't put a silencing charm up).

That's when he heard it; a small tinkle of glass at first, then a faint thud of a heavy object, a chair scraping across the floor and then a loud bang.

Harry shot to feet on full alert and turned his attention to the office door; there was silence once again and Harry listened intently before speaking, "Severus, please open up. Are you okay in there? What's going on?"

"What is going on Potter?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with one of the Slytherin prefects, "Its Tully right?" he asked the seventh year girl.

She nodded, "What are you doing outside Professor Snapes' office, and what's that racket about?"

"I-"

Harry was saved from answering when the door opened and Severus emerged looking only slightly ruffled; his robes had disappeared and he was left in his trousers and shirt which was un-tucked.

"Miss Tully, I apologize for the noise. You may return to the common room with 10 points for your alertness."

Harry gaped slightly at Severus' formal tone, as if he hadn't just been emotional and done whatever he had inside his office... that reminded Harry that he could sneak past the man so that he might have a chance to speak with him.

Harry ducked in behind Severus just as the man dismissed the prefect; Severus turned to glare at him, "Get out!"

But the direct order could not even distract Harry from what he was seeing around him.

Pages upon pages of books and notes littered the floor along with vials and spilled potions; there was a fallen bookshelf behind him and the spot on the wall that usually held the shelf of jars with disgusting potions ingredients was now hanging half off the wall, jars shattered with a chair lying broken underneath.

Harry hadn't even noticed when Severus had walked past him and occupied the second (untouched) visitors chair in front of his desk.

Harry swallowed against the knot in his throat, "What have you- Severus, I didn't mean to hurt you, none of us did..."

Severus stood up and rounded on Harry, "And just how many people know about this utter farce Potter?"

"Apart from me, Draco and Luna... just Hermione and Ron," replied Harry without pause.

Severus huffed out a hysterical laugh, "So the whole castle will know by the morning."

Harry reached out to place his hand on Severus' arm but thought better of it, "It's not like that, we were just trying to help Draco... this wasn't meant to be a prank, it isn't a prank. No one else will know about it."

Severus shook his head as he approached his desk and mumbled, "Because your word means so much."

That last comment ruffled Harry but he supposed he deserved it so he held his tongue.

Severus turned around and looked Harry in the eye, "And just why did Lucius think that he had such a foolproof condition Potter?"

Harry lowered his gaze; he was hoping that Severus didn't ask him that.

"Apparently Mr. Malfoy was convinced that you weren't currently in a relationship and probably even opposed to one at the moment so he thought-"

Severus cut in, "In other words, no one would look at greasy old Snape twice and so his condition will remain unfulfilled... Little did he realize that there was a Gryffindor who was always ready to take one for the team, to date a jaded man until his usefulness wore off."

Harrys' eyes filled with tears of hurt, "It isn't like that!"

Severus lowered his voice almost to a whisper, "Your father would have been proud."

Harry saw red; for the moment, he forgot that he was the one who had messed up and that he didn't have any right to be angry. He shouted angrily at Severus, "I'm NOT my father!"

For a moment the hurt showed in Severus' eyes before it disappeared and he said in a quiet voice, "No you're not, you are far worse."

Severus sat down heavily on the visitors chair again, his back to Harry.

Harry stood frozen to the spot for several seconds just staring at Severus' back. When he finally gathered the state of mind to speak again, his voice seemed like it wasn't his own.

"When I agreed to do this, I didn't agree simply because I wanted to help Draco, I agreed because I needed the opportunity to work up the courage to talk to you... That day after your class, when I said that I wanted to be friends, I meant that. I wanted to get to know you as more than my hateful Professor because the war showed me that you were much more than that.

"I did it for friendship, both mine and Dracos' and _ours_. That was actually the plan; I didn't expect you to be even remotely fond enough of me to want to date me so I thought that we could at least become good enough friends that you'd accompany me to the ball and Dracos' condition would be fulfilled but I can't even place when I lost control of it all... when I actually started to fall for you. Everything was real Severus, everything... we may have not come together under the most honest of circumstances but I never lied to you about anything else..."

Harry took in a deep breath and looked at Severus' back; it looked like his hands were folded across his chest and the only indication that he hadn't fallen asleep was the rhythmic drumming of his finger against his bicep.

"Please say something..."

Silence...

"Say something Severus..."

Silence...

"Scold me..."

Silence...

"Shout at me... Hex me... Just don't be silent..."

Silence...

"Please, I'll do anything Severus... Anything..."

There was a scrape of the chair moving on the floor and then Severus stood and approached Harry.

His expression was void of emotion, "Anything?"

Harry realized belatedly that it may not have been the best word to use around a Slytherin but he wasn't going to back out now when he could have a chance at making it up to Severus.

"Anything," confirmed Harry.

Severus nodded, "Then leave."

Harry eyes widened and made to protest, "What-"

"Go Harry, go and stay away from me... don't discuss this with anyone and you should also forget about all of this. Leave me be, you said that you'll do anything Harry, will you do this for me?"

Harry looked at Severus in disbelief, mouthing soundless words and looking as if he was a stray caught in the headlights. He took a few labored breaths and then lowered his head, "Yes, anything..."

Without looking back at Severus, Harry exited the office. He walked all the way to the dungeons stairs when he stopped upon hearing the thud of the door closing. He closed his eyes, willed his tears away and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

_I hate that he thinks I hurt him on purpose..._

Xxx

Harry didn't think that he'd manage to get any sleep tonight and so he changed out of his robes and started to pace alongside his bed, replaying the night in his head.

He only stopped to sit down when his head started to hurt. He settled himself against the headboard and stared into space...

Xxx

Harry startled when the door flew open with a bang.

The first thing that he noticed was that his eyes felt sore- seems like he did cry after all and his neck was stiff- he also fell asleep in an uncomfortable position; the next thing he registered was that there were people standing beside his bed.

"What are you all doing here?" he was grateful that his voice sounded normal- or at least as normal as it did in the morning.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione as she settled herself beside Harry and laid her head on his shoulder, "Draco contacted us about last night and we hurried here as fast as we could... I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry tilted his head to the side and let it rest on Hermiones', "We had some idea that it was going to end up like this..."

"Mate, what'd Snape say? I hope the git didn't hurt you, he didn't or did he?"

Harry mustered up a small smile for Ron, "Just a little over here," said Harry as he laid a hand over his heart.

Ron lowered his head uncomfortably while Hermione just seemed to squeeze him to her side even tighter.

Harry looked at Draco and for a man that had just been engaged to his dream girl the night before, he certainly didn't look the part.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep father away Harry-"

Harry shook his head, "It isn't your fault; I should have told Severus sooner."

Hermione lifted her head up, "We shouldn't have started this to begin with; it's on all of us..."

There was silence for a few moments before Draco spoke, "Get dressed Potter, wear something flattering; it's time to go show Severus exactly what he'll be missing if he decides to give you up."

Ron came around on the other side of the bed and pulled Harry up into a standing position, "Go on mate, Malfoy and I will take care of that wardrobe of yours."

Harry sighed, "I can't-"

Draco interrupted Harry, "Of course you can Potter; you're surely not going to let Severus' attitude put you off before you've even tried to fix things now are you?"

"That's just it, I have tried and Severus asked me to leave him alone so I can't go back..."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on Potter, it's understandable that he didn't want to see you last night but you can't take that to heart."

Harry sent a pleading look towards Hermione and she thankfully caught on; she laid a hand on Dracos; arm just as he was about to launch into another tirade.

Draco looked at where Hermiones' hand lay on his arm and his demeanor suddenly changed.

"What really happened last night Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered how he begged and pleaded and how looks of hurt would flash across Severus' face, when he reopened his eyes, his friends were looking at him with concern.

"Severus asked me to leave him alone- for good... He's done with me; he doesn't want me to bother him and I promised him and I promised myself and now I'm promising you guys that I'm going to respect his wishes... for once I'm going to do what he asks because he at least deserves that."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, Ron was leaning against a bedpost with a worried look on his face and Draco was staring at Harry, "And how do you think you are going to cope? You can't just forget everything because you made promise..."

Harry raised his hand to stop Draco, "Draco, please-"

"Harry," said Ron, "Draco is just worried about you, we all are..."

"I was fine before Severus and I'm going to be fine without him now," he sighed, "I know that you guys care and I appreciate that but I don't deserve to sit around and mope that things didn't work out so I'm just going to hold it together, finish this year and then get out of Severus' hair for good... You guys with me?"

Hermione smiled weakly, Ron patted Harry on the back and Draco gave a firm nod.

They were after all in this together.

Ron said something about nicking a few things for them for breakfast and Hermione accompanied him.

Harry smiled at his friends and then turned to go to the bathroom, but that wasn't before Draco noticed the pain in Harrys' eyes.

"You don't have to pretend that you're okay, you do know that right?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded, "Good, 'cause I'm not..."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him with soft click.

Xxx

Harry was eternally grateful that his friends decided to throw together an impromptu picnic; he didn't feel like he would have been able to face a breakfast in so close contact with the faculty- especially since it was the holidays and they all ate the same table.

Harry seriously doubted that Severus would even show up for breakfast in the Great Hall though, the man looked to be in bad shape when Harry left him last night and he hoped that Severus was okay.

Harry turned towards Hermione and asked, "When are you guys leaving then?"

Ron answered, "Leaving? You're barking if you think we're gonna leave after everything!"

"But your holiday-"

"It's only a few more days Potter," said Draco, "And besides, we mostly have the castle to ourselves... Maybe I can be part of a few reckless Gryffindor wonderings."

Draco flashed Harry a smile and he returned it; for the second time in as many minutes, Harry felt a deep gratitude towards his friends wash over him.

An owl landing near their spot caught Harrys' attention. Hermione leaned over and took the paper from the owl before placing some coins in its pouch.

As the bird flew off, Harry asked, "You still read this tripe Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she unrolled the newspaper, "You never know what you can learn about yourself from the media."

Ron patted Harrys shoulder, "Don't even try mate, she's been reading this trash everyday so she can keep an eye on Skeeter."

Harry snorted, "Then I fully support you Hermione- 'Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermiones face had gone as white as a sheet, "Harry- it seems like Rita is at it again... Gods, she's going to have it from me now!"

Harry placed a hand on Hermiones arm to calm her down before he took the paper from her, and right there on the front page was a picture of him and Severus during one of their dances. In the picture, they twirled around the dance floor for a few seconds before they leaned in for a kiss.

Harry moved his eyes away from the picture to read the article. It was very short for a change but it had certainly used those few choice words to speak about a love affair that had started before the fall of Voldemort and how Harrys love had shown Severus the path of righteousness which was fundamental in the defeat of Tom Riddle.

Harry resisted the urge to crumple the paper and set an incendio on it; instead he stood up and walked towards the edge of the lake where he stood staring at the water.

Hermione touched his shoulder before she spoke, "I'll make sure that she prints a retraction Harry."

Harry shook his head, "I appreciate it Hermione but everyone would have already seen it and besides, everyone knows not to believe a word she publishes."

"Do you think that she was tailing you and Severus all night?"

"Impossible, she wasn't on the guest list under media personnel," said Draco.

Ron gave Hermione a meaningful look; she sighed and then her expression changed to one of utmost seriousness, "Draco, what I'm going to be telling you needs to be treated with serious discretion because I promise that I won't hesitate to cast a privacy spell over you."

Draco held both his hands up as if in surrender, "Cross my heart..."

Hermione nodded, "Rita is an unregistered animagus... a beetle to be precise, which helps her to eavesdrop on private conversations."

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Draco.

"So it doesn't matter whether she was on the guest list or not, she could have got in undetected anyway," reasoned Hermione.

Draco shook his head, "No, I've got that one down too; we have wards up that don't allow those who aren't keyed into the wards to transform into their animagus form- that means that Skeeter couldn't have got in without triggering an alarm."

"Well the picture seems to be only genuine thing in this article so I bet she paid someone off for it," said Ron.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Possible."

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go have a little lie in; didn't get the best night of sleep," said Harry.

His friends nodded, "Sure Harry, we'll make sure that at least one of us is in the tower in case you need us."

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, "I'm fine, really; you guys don't have to babysit me… I'm just happy that you're here," he looked at Draco and Ron, "Catch you guys later."

Xxx

Harry had just closed the dorm door behind him when it opened again and Draco walked in.

"Slytherins have free rein in the Gryffindor tower now?" asked Harry.

Draco winked at Harry, "Weasley gave me the password; it'll be changed after the holidays so he's not too worried… I actually just came up here to tell you that I'm going to go see Uncle Severus today; is there anything you want me to say for you?"

Harry smiled weakly at Draco as he sat down on his bed, "Leaving him alone means no messages as well… but I appreciate your concern. I really am okay Draco; I don't know if the others believe me but I'm just a bit sad- heartbroken and such but I'll get over it."

"You don't do anything in halves do you Potter; you really went and fell for him…"

Harry smiled, "Severus is an intense man, and I didn't even realize when it happened…"

There was silence for a moment and then Draco spoke, "I'll fill you in when I get back yeah- on second thought, _if_ I get back; he might just pickle me for potions."

Harry snorted in amusement but didn't say much else so Draco excused himself while Harry got comfortable and waited for sleep to claim him.

Xxx

Draco knocked on Severus' office door for the fourth time; he could have just left but he knew that things had to be resolved at some point and so he knocked again.

There was still no answer so in frustration, he tried the door handle. To his surprise, the door opened; he stepped in and immediately noticed that something was off.

Severus' office looked entirely too bare. There were no bookcases and the shelves were without its usual jars. For a moment, Draco was struck by the thought that the man was mad enough to up and leave after last night but then he noticed the desk that was still cluttered with essays and ink pots and he breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a box just to the side of the desk that caught Dracos' attention.

He walked over to it and peered inside to find it full of parchment and pages it various states of destruction. There was however one mostly intact workbook that stood out; Draco picked it up and studied it. It looked like some kind of potions book or a detailed record of ingredients and their reactions with one another.

Severus chose that moment to walk in.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

Draco slipped the book back into the box behind his back, "Er sorry Severus, I knocked and found the door open."

Severus nodded, "I was just heading out so if you don't mind…"

"Please just wait for a few minutes; I really need to talk to you…"

"What, have I gained celebrity status overnight that everyone wants to speak with me?"

"Please, it's about yesterday-"

"I have no wish to discuss anything, least of all with you."

"It was all my idea; I came up with it and Potter would never have done it if I hadn't begged and pleaded…"

"I don't appreciate Potter using you as a means to try to get my attention."

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't know what you said to him last night but Harry is adamant to respect you, to stay out of your way and not bother you."

"Good."

"Uncle Severus," pleaded Draco, "I'm sorry… what we did was wrong and I realize now that if I'd just come to speak with you once, you would have tried everything in your power to help me but I got scared, I panicked and I thought that maybe I should just try to play my way out of this situation but that was wrong…"

Severus rounded his desk and sat down on his chair, "What I don't get Draco, is that you were in here multiple times telling me about your situation so why did you not just be fully honest… I may not have been able to change Lucius' mind but I would have damn right tried! I'm your Godfather Draco; I spent most of my life looking out for you… when did you decide that you should repay that with a filthy prank?"

Draco sighed, "I didn't want to hurt you, trust me… I lost sight of everything once I realized that I could play my father at his own game; I didn't think of the consequences, not for you, not for myself and not for Potter… he's hurt too, more than I'd realized- he really cares for you Severus."

Draco looked at his Godfather, waiting- hoping for a reaction but all that he got was stony silence.

"Damn it, say something Severus…" pleaded Draco.

"I expected this from Lucius but you were quite the shock…"

"You're angry, I get it-"

"I don't even know what I feel Draco! Everything is a mess… Harry bloody Potter has turned my life upside down and I don't know how to fix it."

"Talk to him-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I should and shouldn't do! I could well and easy kick you out and sever all ties with you-"

"Don't-"

"But I promised to look after you and stand by your side as a father figure… and fathers don't write their children off, they discipline them, yes, but never write them off."

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief, "This means the world to me Uncle Severus and I promise that I'll never break your trust again-"

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

Draco nodded, "But Harry-"

Severus raised a hand to silence Draco, "I'm already making an exception for you so do not ask me to do the same for Potter. You had something to lose; I may even go as far as to say that you weren't thinking rationally when you decided to use me but Potter had no emotional investments in this at all. He was simply acting without thinking, allowing some sort of hero complex to kick in and for that, I cannot forgive him."

Draco looked at Severus with wide eyes, "I know that I'm on really thin ice right now but please allow me to say something."

Severus studied Draco before he said, "Go ahead."

Draco took a deep breath, "No matter what you may believe, Potter didn't go into this so that he could hurt you. At the beginning, we tried our best to help him to gain common ground with you but once that happened I noticed that he'd changed and slowly it stopped being about helping me and more about keeping you happy… When you refused to attend the ball I was at my wits end, I approached you and made everything worse and that was when Potter let me have it. He went on about how it was your decision and that we shouldn't push you; that made me realize that Potters' feelings for you weren't a lie, that it wasn't just for a show and that somewhere along the line he'd genuinely fallen for you. He even agreed to attend the ball alone and talk to father himself about Luna and I, that's how much you mean to him…"

Draco fell silent and noticed that Severus was staring at the opposite wall; his eyes looked like he was seeing something that Draco couldn't, like he was reliving a memory.

After a few seconds, Severus snapped out of it and looked at Draco, "Is that all Draco?"

Draco visibly deflated, all hope of Severus giving Harry a chance leaving him.

"Yes."

"Then if you will excuse me, I need to get this to Mr. Filch," said Severus as he lifted up the box from beside his desk and proceeded to the door.

"What is all of that?"

Severus stopped and turned around, "Just a few old books and notes; Argus had once told me that all of this interests him and besides, I was in no need of this."

Draco thought of the book that he'd seen and said, "How about I take it to him for you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously, "And why would you do that?"

Draco shrugged, "Think of it as penance for my mistakes… it's not nearly enough but it's a start."

Severus looked at the box then back at Draco before heaving it into Dracos' arms, "I had to see Minerva anyway."

Draco grinned at the man before he made his way out of the office and towards Filch's.

As soon as he was out of view from Severus, he placed the box on the floor and took out the book, he placed a shrinking spell on it and hid it in his pocket before he lifted the box once again and went on his way to deliver it.

Xxx

Harry hadn't had much better sleep than the night before but he counted it as something since all his troubles seemed to have disappeared for a little while.

He walked down into the common room and was thankful to see that neither Ron nor Hermione were there which meant that they listened to him when he had said that he didn't need a babysitter.

Just then, the portrait opened and Draco entered, "You're awake; good I want to show you something."

Harry looked at Draco, puzzled.

"What is it and how did your conversation with Severus go?"

Draco sighed, "He's different Potter-"

"He didn't shout at me."

Draco looked at Harry questioningly, "What?"

"I thought that he'd be raging, maybe he was but he didn't show it… he was quiet and that was 10 times worse because I could hear how hurt and disappointed he was every time he spoke."

Draco nodded, "He was like that today as well and I've never seen him that way… it scared me. He's my Godfather, Potter, I never wanted to hurt him and I think he realizes that but he's still not going to give in easily…"

Harry suddenly had an urge to ask Draco whether or not Severus had forgiven him but he didn't think that he could hide his disappointment if Draco said that he had; Severus had after all asked Harry to disappear from his life but he'd never ask that of Draco since they were practically family.

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harrys' face, "Where are you lost?"

Harry shook his head, "Just thinking, now what did you want to show me?"

Draco extracted something from his pocket and restored it to its correct size.

"Severus was about to get rid of this among a whole lot of other books but it looked important so I nicked it, do you recognize it?"

Harry took the battered book from Draco and studied it, "It looks like some sort of potions book, you're the expert though but I don't see what's so special about it."

Draco took it and turned it over in his hands, "Yeah but this looks like some sort of record, like a journal of sorts..."

"Maybe it's Severus' and he has no use of it now," suggested Harry.

Draco looked at Harry like he was an idiot, "Potions masters don't 'just' get rid of their journals like it's of no excuse and besides, this isn't handwritten."

Harry was about to tell Draco that he should just get over it when a loose page flittered to the floor. Harry picked it up and looked at it, "Hey this has Severus' handwriting on it."

Draco snatched the page and looked at it, "Indeed it does so I guess he was just criticizing someone else's work then."

Harry suddenly seemed to remember something, "Hey Draco, do you mind if I kept that?"

"Well if Severus didn't think it was accurate then it's of no use to me. Are you gonna use it as reading material when you need to fall asleep?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco before taking the book from him.

Xxx

That night when Harry couldn't fall asleep, he took the potions book that he'd got from Draco and started to skim through all of the pages. It was no easy feat since there were a good few hundreds of them but Harry kept his focus, he needed to confirm whether he was right or not.

By two in the morning, he had finally finished and he fell back exhausted against his pillows.

This was Severus' manuscript for the works that he was going to publish, Harry was sure of that.

He remembered that Severus had told him that the publishers requested some changes to be made before publication and from the looks of it, Severus had made those changes but why then did this journal look like it had been deliberately damaged…

Harry placed the book under his pillow and laid his head over it; this time he fell asleep almost instantly.

Xxx

The days that followed were as normal as any other; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco talked and hung out together, they played chess and the boys played quidditch while Hermione watched. They never ate in the Great Hall, instead visiting the kitchens or taking food outside to when it wasn't exceptionally freezing.

They never brought Severus up and Harry didn't speak about him either; it seemed like they were avoiding the topic and while Harry didn't think that it was the ultimate solution, it seemed to work for now so he went with it. He was also thankful that they never ran into the man anywhere in the castle either; for all Harry knew, Severus might've packed up and gone to spend the holidays elsewhere.

Soon the days started to go by quickly and the New Year was fast approaching.

Ron and Draco made plans to go out for New Years Eve; according to them it wasn't anything extravagant and just drinks between friends. Harry was sorely tempted to decline but he'd gotten so used to his friends' company that he couldn't imagine what it'd be like if he was left alone with just his own thoughts for company.

By the time that night arrived and Harry was cooped up in a booth in a Hogsmeade club with his friends, he was grateful that he had come after all. Apart from drinking a little too much and each of them spilling their fair share of secrets, it was a fairly quiet way to welcome in the New Year.

Xxx

The day that marked the students arrival back at Hogwarts had arrived and Harry looked forward to having the castle full and noisy again; he treasured the quiet of the holidays with his friends by his side but he was in need of a change of atmosphere.

Luna arrived at the Gryffindor table to greet her fiancé and her friends with a flurry of apologies to Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you after everything that happened but father thought it best we spent some quality time before preparations for the wedding began."

Harry realized with a jolt that this was the first time in many days that someone had mentioned what had happened and it brought everything back with a force so great that he'd almost got a headache.

He realized that tomorrow he had DADA and that meant he had to face Severus once more. What would the man do? Would he revert to old ways and taunt Harry mercilessly or would he make everyone suffer for Harrys' mistake by being an unreasonable bastard?

Harry suddenly realized that he was still staring at Luna and that she looked rather uncomfortable.

"How is your father, Luna?" asked Harry politely.

Luna seemed to visibly relax before she answered, "He's just fine but he's been busy lately, he thinks he's discovered a new creature that seems to be a cross between a flobberworm…"

Ron nudged Harry under the table and whispered, "Snape isn't here for the feast."

Harry sighed, "I hope he's okay…"

Ron patted Harrys' hand, "The git will be back terrorizing us tomorrow and then you can hate him all over again."

Harry laughed but it was void of any humor.

Xxx

Harry didn't see this one coming. He didn't think that Severus would ignore him so badly in fact that he might as well have been wearing the invisibility cloak.

Severus seemed back to his usual self; snapping at students and taking points but this time it seemed that Slytherin weren't even going to get saved. No, Severus didn't take points off his house but where in the past Slytherin would unfairly gain the points that Gryffindor had lost, this time all they got for their snickering and taunts was a proper tongue lashing.

The first half of Severus' lesson was all about how their current focus is solely on the NEWTS and he informed them that they would be learning about and practicing wordless spells with their big finish focusing on a wordless shielding spell.

He said all of this without looking at Harry not even once.

Ron who got caught whispering to Harry during the lesson had lost Gryffindor 5 points and got a telling off but Harry had been ignored as if Ron had been conversing with the walls for all Severus cared.

Once their lesson was over, Hermione and Draco rushed over to Ron and Harry.

"Well he's ignoring you but that's better than him targeting you constantly right?"

Hermione slapped Dracos' arm, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry bit his lip, "I guess that Draco is after all right but it's still awful; does he really think that he can avoid me until the end of the year?"

"It'll get better mate," said Ron, "that or you'll get used to it so don't think about it too much yeah."

Harry nodded and they made their way to their next class.

Xxx

It became clear that the teachers were all clearly in a no nonsense mode regarding their upcoming NEWTS. They had received homework from every subject on their first day back and by the end of the week it seemed like they were going to drown under their workload.

All of the teachers had informed them of a preparatory test period that they would take place before their Easter break and so they couldn't wait until before their NEWTS to start studying, because they needed to be consistent in order to pass the preps.

Hermione of course was both stressed out and overjoyed by the prospect and for once, Harry shared the sentiment.

Extra work meant less time to think of Severus but it wasn't like the man was making it any easier. Severus had made it a point of ignoring Harry and while it may be working for the older man, being ignored certainly riled Harry up a lot more than Severus' insults did.

Most of their time in DADA was spent practically; they started off trying to master simple spells wordlessly and as everyone became more efficient, they progressed onto the more complicated spells.

It was the day that they started on wordless shields that Harry had no choice but to ask Severus for help.

His partner was Ron and it was Rons' turn to throw mild jinxes at Harry while Harry shielded himself although it seemed that Harrys' shield only protected certain parts of his body at a time which meant that he almost always got hit by a jinx.

Harry raised his hand and finally after weeks, Severus looked at him.

"Professor, I need some help; my shield isn't spanning over my entire body…"

Severus looked at Harry calculatingly before he looked to the side, "Draco, you seem to have the gist of it; swop with Mr. Weasley and see to Mr. Potter."

And just like that, Severus moved on to the other pupils without a backward glance to check whether or not Harry had improved.

And he hadn't improved. Harry was boggled; DADA was his best subject and he usually grasped concepts faster than any of the others but he was having massive trouble with the shield and although Draco and Hermione tried to give him as many pointers as they could, he still couldn't get it.

Xxx

As the weeks went by and they got busier, their teachers told them that all of their prep tests were going to be practical in nature and that scared Harry into investing much more time into DADA.

One night Hermione looked up from her potions text and said, "Harry, you can't just focus on one subject, what about things like transfiguration and potions?"

"McGonagall said that she's happy with my work and Draco's been assessing me once a week to make sure that I master the potions we've learned in each week."

Hermione shook her head but took Harrys' word for it.

Xxx

After weeks upon weeks of slaving over their books and practicing in class and in their free time, the prep tests arrived.

They took one test a day and by the end of the cycle, they only had their DADA test left.

They each took turns in which they performed first a simple spell and then progressed onto more complex ones until all that was left was the shield.

Draco and Hermione both managed to shield themselves from the majority of the hexes thrown at them by Severus until the very end when their shield came down in exhaustion. Ron had shielded against the simple spells but one well aimed powerful hex had crumpled his shield. Harry was the last to go and he tried with all of his might to summon his shield but almost all of Severus' hexes had hit him; he simply couldn't get his entire body to remain protected by the shield.

Severus didn't even bother to throw the last hex at Harry; he just looked at him, shook his head and informed the class that the test was over.

Xxx

"It's not so bad mate, this was just to prepare us…" said Ron once they were dismissed.

"That's just it; this was preparation and I couldn't even handle it!"

"Harry," said Hermione, "Snape hadn't even taught you the shield properly; you even asked him for help and he might as well refused to your face for all the help he provided!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione sighed, "I didn't mean it like that Draco… Snape is upset but he needs to separate his personal life from his job; Harry is still his student and it's his job to teach."

Ron snorted in amusement, "I would actually feel bad for the man if you were his boss."

Hermione ignored Ron, "Maybe it's time you spoke to McGonagall about it Harry, this can't go on."

Harry shook his head, "Let it go 'Mione… I'm not going to complain about Severus and besides, you guys are right, it's just preparation; I'll be much more prepared for the finals."

Xxx

Severus had just sat down to mark the first years' essays when his door burst open and in walked a very disgruntled Minerva.

"Has knocking gone out of fashion these days?"

Minerva arrived at his desk and laid a piece of parchment down rather angrily, "Don't test me Severus Snape…"

Severus held his tongue; he knew all too well when Minerva meant business, "Is something the matter?"

Minervas' nostrils flared, "Tell me, why is it that Mr. Potter has a fail mark under DADA?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Mr. Potter is not the only person who has received that particular grade I assure you."

"Mr. Potter is the only one who has topped in DADA since his first year so I ask you again, why did you fail him?"

"His shield is abysmal."

Minerva scoffed, "Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'? In a world like ours, Potter will be dead man walking if he cannot shield himself."

"Severus, whatever happened between you two cannot interfere with you job!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "That is none-"

"It is my business if students' studies begin to suffer. Now I'm not going to ask for details but I want you to know that if Harry gets anything less than an 'O' in his NEWTS, I'm taking you to task! You will put aside your differences and assist him in class like you would for any other student and know that I will be checking in with you periodically."

With that, she inclined her head, "Good evening to you Severus," and then turned and exited his office.

Severus had a strong urge to throw something at the door but he resisted in favor of slamming his hands on the desktop.

He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes for a few moments trying to figure out when his entire life had slipped from his control.

He thought back to the day when Harry had approached him about his old potions book… yes that had been the day.

He tried so hard to resist the boy; he'd hoped that his reputation would be enough to curve the boys' enthusiasm but it just seemed to fuel Harrys' desire to want to get to know him better.

He knew that every time he put himself into a situation where he was alone with Harry was a mistake. He'd spent years and years trusting his instincts but it seemed that when Harry was around, all logic fled.

Severus knew though that he could blame everyone and everything as much as he wanted but he'd lost track of where exactly he'd started to care for Harry that he could even go as far as to say that it might even have been inevitable- even if Harry hadn't decided that he wanted to be friends with Severus, Severus would still have noticed that Harry had become a wonderfully attractive young man.

But he'd really been such a fool; had he really fallen so hard for Harry that he wasn't able to see a bluff… that he'd given up his secrets and revealed parts of him that had never been seen…

He hated a part of himself right now… Harry had lied to him and had manipulated him but a part of him still admired the young man; it was almost as if he couldn't be fully angry with him and that boggled him because Harry certainly deserved his full wrath.

Severus Snape was a man who didn't enjoy being lied to and cheated but somehow it felt like that didn't happen at all… yes, Harry and Draco lied but Draco had such a genuine reason plus he was his Godson- family, the only family that Severus had so he couldn't just write him off and as for Harry, well Harry was the bane of his existence and a thorn in his backside but he was also a great listener when Severus needed to vent, he understood Severus' dark sense of humor, and as much as Severus insulted him- Harry was very intelligent and could hold a conversation and above all, Harry didn't cower when Severus became difficult. The young man had no qualms about putting Severus in his place and in all his life Severus hadn't met anyone who had complimented him so well.

Severus ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily; he was becoming soft. He reminded himself that it was just a few months more and then Harry would be gone; he couldn't give in, not now when he was almost free of the young man and he most certainly couldn't give in and set himself up for more disappointment… No, he was going to see these few months through and then be rid of Potter forever.

Xxx

The Easter holidays were short, too short.

Most of Harrys' time was spent with his friends, not having fun as they should be, but instead slaving over books and notes in either the Gryffindor common room or the library.

They'd been handed stacks of homework to complete and top of it all, the boys had finally decided to take Hermione up on starting to study for exams earlier than usual.

In the limited free time that they managed to get, Draco would go spend his evenings with Luna by the lake and Ron and Hermione would sit together by the fire till the wee hours of the morning.

Harry was genuinely happy for his friends but he couldn't help but think of how spectacularly he'd messed up with Severus whenever he'd see the couples hold hands or kiss.

He spent the majority of his free time in the kitchens and it was truly a laughable matter for him whenever he imagined how cliché it was for a broken-hearted teenager to try to lose himself in good food and rich chocolate while the rest of the world went on with their lives.

He was grateful whenever he was busy and inundated with work though; that kept him focused on school instead of Severus.

Xxx

Harry and his friends couldn't decide what had changed but after the Easter Holidays, Severus became a whole lot more willing to help that he ever was as their teacher.

He even managed to not lose it when some of the students messed up the simple spells and asked for him to assist but most of all, he finally acknowledged Harry.

It may have just been for the sake of work and to assist him but for the first time in months, Severus had actually looked at him and not sneered.

There were times during the lessons when Severus stood close to Harry while assisting him and Harry couldn't help but remember how it felt being wrapped in those strong arms and held close. He usually shook himself out of his thoughts quickly but he often thought that Severus knew exactly what he'd been thinking as the man would often take a step away or walk off to assist the others.

But nevertheless, progress was made and in a few weeks time, Harry had managed to master the shield leaving just the theory for him read through.

Xxx

By the time NEWTS had arrived, the final years could confirm that they were ready to get it over with and leave.

This was going to be the first time since the war ended that most of the students would actually be able to sit still and relax without the stress of school.

Harry still hadn't made his mind up but he didn't feel any need to make a hasty decision, he'd be happy to explore his options.

Hermione nudged Harry, "Harry, you're up next."

They were standing outside the potions charms classroom for their first practical exam- all their theory exams had been completed and despite a few questions in potions and history of magic that had stunned Harry, he felt that he had done fairly well.

"Oh great, I hope I don't mess this up."

"You've got this mate," said Ron encouragingly.

Xxx

"I swear that I'm about to lose my mind. I'm either going to drink myself silly after this one or sleep for 24 hours straight!"

"Sure you're not gonna snog Luna silly instead," said Ron as he wiggled his eyebrows at Draco.

"Shut it you two," complained Harry.

"Potter, if you're not ready now, you're never going to be."

Hermione sighed, "Our last exam and then we're officially done with school…"

"Geez, don't sound so excited 'Mione…"

Xxx

Harry collapsed on his four poster bed and threw a pillow over his head.

"Don't smother yourself now when it's all over mate!"

"It's over… Bloody hell Ron, can you believe that?"

Ron collapsed on his own bed, "Brilliant I tell you… well until we get our results that is."

Harry turned his head to the side so that he could look at Ron, "Have you decided what you're doing after school?"

Ron sighed, "The plan was always to become an auror right?"

"Ron, about that-"

"It's alright mate, I know you're not too keen on it anymore."

"How did you know that?"

"Come on Harry, our circle might have changed a lot after the war but you're still my best mate and I can tell when something's changed."

"I'm sorry; I know that you were looking forward to it…"

Ron turned to face Harry and smiled, "Yeah, to tell the truth- the novelty has sort of wore off… It all just seems like unnecessary danger; the things we saw. When Hermione was-"

Harry stood up and walked over to Rons' bed, "I know mate, it's been difficult… you'd never want to voluntarily put yourself in danger again, and that's okay; I think I'm gonna look into something less life threatening as well."

"You decided then?"

"No," said Harry honestly, "I kinda stopped planning around last year… thought that we- I thought that things would be different."

"It's not total forgiveness but at least he decided to put aside everything and help you towards the end…"

Harry sighed, "He's a total jerk sometimes but that couldn't have been easy for him."

Ron stood up as well and patted Harrys' shoulder, "Enough depressing talk; let's go see if Seamus has any more of that firewhiskey he's always boasting about!"

Xxx

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of Rons' mouth, "I'm proud of you Ron; see what your hard work has given you!"

Ron blushed, "Ah well- you know…"

Harry clapped his best friend on the back on opened his report card to look at once again; Outstanding in everything except an 'A' in History of Magic and an 'E' in potions.

Harry really was proud of himself, things had been tough but he'd persevered and now he was sure that many doors would open up for him…

Draco turned to Harry, "Oh Potter, McGonagall wanted to see you."

"What? Have I done something wrong?"

"Do you suppose it's about- him?" asked Hermione.

Ron snorted, "McGonagall doesn't get involved in her students' love lives Hermione; she probably just wants to congratulate Harry or something."

Harry shrugged, "Might as well get it over with… wouldn't want to keep her waiting either."

Xxx

"Potter," said Draco, "you never did tell us what McGonagall wanted from you that day."

Harry sighed in exasperation, "For the last time Draco, I'm not speaking about it just yet and aren't you supposed to be in the Slytherin line?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "We're leaving after the graduation Potter, how much longer are you gonna leave it?"

Harry ignored Draco in favor of trying to get a glimpse of the head of the Slytherin line, "Hey, isn't that Professor Vector?"

Draco followed Harrys' gaze, "Wonder what she's doing here; Uncle Severus is supposed to be heading the line as our Head of House."

A dreadful feeling filled Harry, "Do you think that Severus is avoiding the ceremony because of us?"

Draco shook his head, "I can't believe that he'd do this… I mean it's only his house students that are graduating, his Godson among them if he even cares."

Harry placed a hand on Dracos' arm, "Sorry Draco, I guess he's even more hurt than we actually realized…"

"I thought that he'd forgiven me, at least that's what he implied when we last spoke."

Just then Hermione came up to them, "Well apparently Professor Snape is 'otherwise occupied and cannot attend this afternoon'".

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Harry.

"Who cares?" said Draco rather harshly before he turned and walked off to the Slytherin line.

Hermione sighed and fell into place in front of Harry without saying a word.

Harry looked around the Entrance hall and wished things were different… he'd probably not even get to see Severus before he left Hogwarts…

_I hate it when I don't hear from him…_

**Review Please :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I teared up while writing this chapter… I'm such a depressing person… :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This feels so unreal... I cannot believe that this is the final chapter...
> 
> Now before you all bite my head off about being MIA, I just finished my final exams this week and earned my degree so busy busy... but finally I can write again!
> 
> Thank you so much to each and every one of you who have taken a chance on my story and read it... I received the most amazing response since the first chapter and all of your support has encouraged me to keep writing.
> 
> This is only my second multi-chaptered story that I've completed so please do go check out my other works.
> 
> Remember to comment and let me know what you think for one final time! xoxo

So this was it then; he was no longer a Hogwarts student, he was free and he had his entire life ahead of him... but he just couldn't be happy about that.

Harry looked to his right where all of his friends and fellow graduates stood conversing jovially; all except one, Draco Malfoy.

As Harry approached, Draco snapped out his thoughts and spoke, "So Potter, finally done eh?"

"Finally," answered Harry in a monotone, "How are you really, Draco? I know you wished until the last minute that Severus would show up..."

Draco clenched his jaw, "Can we just not talk about that? Besides, it's you that I'm more worried about... Are you really ready to leave the castle forever without seeing him once?"

"No, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione in a hushed tone as appeared at their side, "You promised not to and besides, the carriages are going to leave in 15 minutes."

"Tell me," said Ron joining the conversation, "why are we discussing this in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by half the school? Snape will kill us if this gets out."

"There's nothing to discuss," said Draco, "You have to give it one last shot before you leave or you'll always wonder."

"He'll come to you if it's meant to be," countered Hermione.

"It's a difficult choice Harry but you've spent all year doing what everyone else says," said Luna, making everyone turn to her, "maybe this time you should do what you feel is right... what your heart tells you to do..."

"My heart tells me to go to him, even if it's just to say goodbye..."

Hermione appeared beside Harry and patted his shoulder, "Then do it Harry. I'm sorry, all of us are just observing from the outside, we have no idea exactly what you're going through... of course you deserve to see him one-"

Hermione stopped abruptly and coughed to cover up her slip but Harry continued, "-to see him one last time..." he sighed, "yeah I'm going to go now but I'll meet you back at the carriages yeah?"

"Sure mate," replied Ron.

Harry gave his friends one last nod and headed for the door.

"Mr Potter, I'll be expecting an owl from you soon."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to face McGonagall, "Of course Professor; there's just still some things I need to sort out first."

McGonagall smiled at him warmly before sending him on his way.

Harry raced up to Gryffindor tower and prayed that the house-elves hadn't taken their luggage to the train yet.

He almost fell over once he had entered the common room, tripping over the large pile of suitcases arranged at the entrance. Harry counted his lucky stars and immediately located his own. One of the house-elves looked at him suspiciously as he rummaged in his trunk for a few seconds, finally surfacing with a brown package before saying a hasty "see you" to the elf and dashing out again.

It was another mad dash to get down to the dungeons but once he reached Severus' door he stopped for a moment to compose himself.

It was the first time that he was here since last Christmas and he felt all sorts of feelings bombard him, but mostly the feeling of sadness dominated in washing over him. There was a dull ache in his heart and he felt as if he couldn't breathe but he was used to all of this, he felt it every single day.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it wouldn't do to approach Severus in this state.

He'd finally regained some semblance of control and so he knocked.

There was a slight shuffling behind the door before it opened to reveal the Potions Master.

Harry gulped and gave Severus a once over; it had certainly been a while since he'd seen the man with just his trousers and his shirt- he looked as amazing as ever.

When his eyes returned to Severus', he was looking at Harry questioningly.

"Sorry, to disturb you I mean... you weren't at the ceremony and I just wanted- Gods, I just wanted to say bye before the carriages left."

Harry knew that his voice sounded raspy, that every emotion could be heard but he didn't have the strength to hide anything from Severus anymore.

Severus looked at Harry as if he was fighting some internal battle before he silently stepped to the side allowing Harry to enter his office.

Harry watched Severus for a while before he entered and looked around him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, gesturing to the boxes and the large trunk beside the empty desk.

Severus turned around after shutting the door, he looked at Harry for a while before answering, "I will be handing in my resignation today before leaving."

Harry was taken aback, "You're leaving? Where will you go?"

Severus glared at Harry before moving to sit on his desk, "I do have a home, Mr Potter."

He sounded like his old self.

"McGonagall offered me a job here," blurted Harry, "she's finally accepting the post of Headmistress and wants me to take over Transfiguration."

Severus' eyes narrowed for a second before he schooled his features, "I see..."

Harry took a deep breath, "That's also why I needed to see you; I wanted to ask how you felt about me accepting it- the position, I mean. If you don't want me here, I'll leave... Anything, remember?"

A strange expression crossed over Severus' face before he turned his back to Harry, "I am leaving anyway so the decision is yours... is that all you wanted to discuss?"

Harrys' heart broke all over again- Severus couldn't even look at him for more than a few moments.

"Actually no," replied Harry, "I brought you something."

Harry walked over to Severus and presented him with the package. Severus eyed it for a few moments before looking up at Harry, "That is not necessary."

Harry convinced himself to stand his ground, "Please, it's not what you think."

It took Severus a few more moments but finally he accepted it. When he seemed to notice that Harry wasn't budging, he began to unwrap it.

The moment he removed the wrapping, his eyes widened and he looked up at Harry, "How did you-"

He turned the heavy book over in his hands almost as if he couldn't believe what he was holding.

"I happened across it and it looked like you were tossing it out but I know how much time and effort you put into it... I got into contact with a publishing firm and they got this all done. This is the first copy; if you approve of it then it can get on the shelves by the end of the week."

Severus placed the book on his desk, "This is rather- thoughtful... I don't think that I can really thank you enough Harry."

Harrys' breath hitched upon hearing his name from those lips after so many months, "Knowing that I could do something for you is all that I really need."

Severus' eyes were sad, like he was longing to grab Harrys' hand and beg him to stay but instead, he remained where he stood and contented himself with just staring into Harrys' eyes.

Harry wanted to say so much, he wanted to apologize over and over again but they hadn't even breached the subject so how was he supposed to just destroy this calm that they had over them at the moment.

But he couldn't stand here either; he couldn't stand here and watch Severus choosing to remain indifferent towards him, like nothing had ever happened between them.

"I think I should-" he swallowed, "I think I should leave... the carriages will leave any moment."

Severus nodded, "I need to go as well."

Harry backed away towards the door, "I guess this is it... take care of yourself Severus. I'll always- I'll always care about you."

Severus smiled at him sadly but said nothing so Harry opened the door and exited the office. He had a strong urge to sink to the floor and scream out his heartache but he forced himself up the stairs, he had a train to catch.

Inside the office, Severus sat down on his chair and stared at the book, "As will I Harry, as will I."

Xxx

Severus berated himself for the fifth time in as many minutes. He simply couldn't believe that he'd allowed Harry to walk out of his life- possibly forever- without any objections.

He took the book in his hands and turned it over; Harry had done all of this just for him even after he had treated the young man so terribly after the holidays.

He thought back to his manuscript and remembered how he had tossed it aside. He lost all direction after ousting Harry from his life; his only aim was to get through the school year, he could see nothing beyond that...

It was only now, upon seeing his book as a reality that he realized exactly how great of a service Harry had done to him. This book could assist many folks to perfect their potions, serve as material to tutor pre-Hogwarts students and even have the potential to become a standard textbook; his finances would be taken care of.

Severus closed his eyes. Leaving Hogwarts seemed like the best option because even though Harry was leaving, every part of the castle held his memory, the hallways rang with his laughter and the walls of his own chambers held their secrets as a couple.

He stood up suddenly and made a decision there and then, they were going to have a conversation, and they needed to have one. He might have already lost Harry with his behaviour, he had a right to be angry but hadn't he far outplayed his role? Hadn't he made himself and Harry suffer for long enough? His pride was in the way; Harry was sincere and he could see it but it was so much easier to hate the younger man, to hide behind their fallout and pretend that he didn't feel anything but it hurts and he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life regretting his choices... no, he was going after Harry.

He stopped in his tracks and cast a tempus before realizing that the Hogwarts Express must already have left. He did some quick thinking and decided that he'll use his personal sanctuary to apparate directly to Kings Cross Station. He'll definitely reach there before the train and he'll be able to meet with Harry.

He quickly threw on a robe and threw the door open and froze.

There was Harry Potter, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest against the wall directly opposite Severus' door.

Xxx

Harry stood up immediately when he saw Severus.

"Don't leave!" he said immediately.

Severus stepped out into the corridor and seemed to catch the draft of icy wind; he took Harry by the arm and pulled him into his office, shutting the door behind them.

"You'll catch your death out there, Potter. How long have you been there anyway?"

Harry tried to not let Severus see how cold he really was, "Not long... I- uhm I went up to the carriages and just as we were almost out of the gates I realized that I can't leave, at least not without a fight... a fight for you, for us. I thought you'd already left when I got back but I still couldn't leave..."

Severus' face betrayed no emotion as he said, "I could not leave either. I was going to apparate to Kings Cross so that I might have had the opportunity to talk to you."

This was it. Harry could not back, especially now when Severus was telling him that he was going to come after him. That certainly meant that the man was not ready to give up on them.

Harry launched himself onto Severus, he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head over Severus' heart all the while chanting "I'm sorry" into the fabric of the mans' robes.

Severus seemed startled at first, his hands were still at his side and he was clearly battling the urge to place his arms around Harry. That seemed rather silly given the fact that he was ready to run after said young man just only a few minutes ago.

Harry continued speaking into Severus' robes, "I made a mistake... I'm so sorry Severus but I didn't lie about anything else and I swear that I was going to tell you everything. I wanted to be with you and I knew that I couldn't carry this with me forever but you found out in a horrible way and I'd do anything to go back in time, to do things differently, to not hurt you..."

Suddenly Severus spoke and Harry almost jumped at the rumble in the strong chest beneath his head, "We only have the power to hurt those who care the deepest about us Harry, because they are the only ones that we know will eventually forgive us for our mistakes and allow us a second chance."

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and pulled back a little so he could see Severus' face, "And do you care about me Severus?"

Their eyes locked and for a long moment Harry wondered just how he would be able to manage walking away for a second time until Severus spoke, "I care for you more than I could ever admit to myself."

With that, Severus raised his hands and pulled Harry closer to him. The arms were strong and reassuring and Harry burrowed deeper in the warmth, he hugged Severus as tight as he could and Merlin, he was sobbing into Severus' chest this time chanting a mix of "Sorry" and "Thank You".

Severus pulled Harry back a bit so he could look at him, "We can by no means forget what happened but we can move past it and we will. I believe that you once told me that our relationship wasn't formed under the most honest of circumstances... despite everything, a relationship was formed and against my better judgement, I haven't lost all of my faith and trust in you. You need to stop apologizing Harry, it's done. We can only move forward now."

Severus cupped Harrys' face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears, "You're so important to me Severus... and I know you don't want to hear it but please just- I really am sorry that I lied to you, will you please accept me back into your life?"

Severus smiled at Harry and his heart skipped a beat, "Apology accepted. I thought that you were never going to ask."

And with that, he leaned forward and caught Harrys' lips in a sensual kiss.

Everything that they couldn't say, everything that they hadn't felt in those months apart, all of it was channelled into their kiss and what started out as sweet and sensual, turned wild and passionate within moments.

When Harry started to thrust his hips against Severus', the man broke the kiss, "Harry, slowly..."

"Please Severus. I'm not a student anymore and we haven't been together in months... please let me have you."

Severus moaned as Harry pulled his head down for another kiss, "Fine, but I am not taking you for the first time over my office desk; bedroom, now."

Harry gave Severus a spectacular grin as they joined hands and headed for Severus' bedroom.

Harry had already managed to shed his robes and open the buttons on his shirt by the time he reached the bedroom. Severus took a glance back at Harry and snorted at the younger mans' eagerness.

Harry shed the last of his clothing leaving his shorts on as he moved forward to help Severus.

While Severus unbuttoned his shirt, Harry slid to his knees and began unbuttoning Severus' pants.

"Harry, what are you-"

Harry pressed his palm onto the bulge in Severus' pants, effectively shutting the man up.

"I've always wanted to do this to you..."

Harry freed Severus' erection from its confines and gave it an experimental tug.

Severus' hands fell to his sides, abandoning their task of ridding himself of his clothing.

Harry looked up and smiled mischievously, "None of that Severus," he licked the tip of the glistening cock, "mmm get all of it off; I want to see you..."

With that, Harry slowly slid the length of Severus' erection into his mouth and moaned around it. Severus managed to get his shirt off and immediately buried his hands in the black mop of hair. He had to resist the urge to buck forward as Harry took as much as he could manage into his mouth.

Harry took Severus' cock as far as he could before sliding it back out. He managed to set a pace after a while and even took to playing with Severus' balls- anything to get the man to lose control and make all of those delicious noises.

Harry hallowed his cheeks and added suction as he pulled Severus' cock out of his mouth and Severus' hands tightened in his hair, "Harry, stop... I'll come."

Harry was so distracted by how erotic those words sounded coming from Severus, that he didn't even realize Severus was pulling him up until Severus caught his lips and proceeded to taste himself on them.

Severus pushed Harry onto his bed and crawled up to the younger man much like a predator. He stopped level with Harrys' crotch as he slowly slipped the shorts off.

Harrys' cock slapped back against his abdomen once freed and the younger wizard let out a hiss as the cold dungeon air washed over him.

Severus licked up the beads of pre-cum on the tip of Harrys' erection before spreading said wizards legs and nipping at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh.

Harrys' whimpers grew louder as Severus completely ignored his cock in favour of licking and sucking on every other part of skin he could find.

Finally Severus looked up and smirked at his young lover before flipping Harry onto his stomach. There was a small yelp before Harry moaned deeply.

Severus pulled Harrys' hips up and off the bed once he realized that Harry was rubbing against the sheets. There was little time for Harry to protest once he felt Severus part his cheeks and blow hotly against his puckered hole; instead he fisted the sheets and almost jumped a foot in the air when Severus licked along his crack.

Severus licked around Harrys' hole until it was nice and wet before slowly pushing his tongue in; he used his thumbs to tease the sensitive ring of muscle as he twisted his tongue around using it like a mini cock to fuck Harry.

Harry couldn't stop bucking his hips and trying to get that tongue deeper into him; before long he was yelling for more and for Severus to go harder.

Severus withdrew and slicked his fingers up; first one and then two until Harry was writhing for a third.

When Severus touched Harrys' prostate for the first time, he had to use his free hand to squeeze the base of Harrys' cock for the younger man had bucked so violently in response.

By the time Harry was ready for Severus' cock, the older wizard was all but ready to thrust home but he knew that he needed to take it slowly.

As Severus' cock breached him, Harrys' hands gripped the sheets and he cried out.

Severus wrapped an arm around Harrys' waist and sat back, "Sit up and bear down on me, Harry."

Harry did as asked and finally he was properly seated and back to front with Severus.

Severus moved a little and Harry let out a long drawn out moan; he leaned further back, wrapped an arm around Severus' neck and started to move with small bouncing movements, rising ever so slightly and then sitting back down quickly.

Severus latched onto a rather sensitive spot on Harrys' neck while his hands pulled at the already taut nipples, pinching and scratching to drive Harry just a little more towards the edge.

Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and rose up a little; this put the tip of Severus' cock directly on his prostate. He spent the next few seconds rocking ever so slightly, breathing heavily with his head thrown back until Severus surged upwards and thrust hard.

Harry swore loudly as Severus gripped his hips hard and pushed him forward again onto his hands and knees. Severus set a brutal pace; he pounded Harry into the mattress hitting his prostate on every thrust.

Harry didn't even need to wank, he gripped the sheets and allowed the sensations to take over until Severus leaned over his back and his thrusts started to become irregular.

Harry could hear Severus' ragged breaths and every so often he murmured about how tight Harry was or how close he was to coming.

Harry turned his head to the side and stared into Severus' eyes as he reached his peak.

He felt his orgasm take over him and he slumped forward as his cock spurted ropes of thick come onto the sheets. He was only vaguely aware of Severus biting into his shoulder and then a warm liquid coating his insides.

Harry felt as if it was ages until he managed to get his breathing under control; Severus was on his back beside him and he reached out to pull Harry closer.

Harry laid his head on the older wizards' chest and ran his fingers through Severus' dark chest hair.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Harry.

Severus snorted but he agreed, "I'm starting to believe that everything is much more brilliant with you in it."

Harry kissed the skin closest to his mouth, "I missed you."

Severus carded his hands through Harrys' hair, "I apologize for not attending your graduation."

Harry smiled warmly, "Well I know your reasons but I think Draco is going to need a bit more convincing."

"Was he really that upset?"

"Devastated I tell you."

Severus gave Harry a gentle slap on the head, "I shall check in on him later to apologize."

Harry looked up at Severus, "Rather not; if he's as lucky as I am then he's probably getting a congratulatory fuck as well."

Severus groaned, "Did you have to put that image in my mind?"

Harry laughed for a while before he calmed down enough to ask, "Are you still planning on leaving?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "Unless this was a once off and you never want to see me again?"

Harry would have bolted up if it wasn't for Severus' arm around him.

"Never, I just meant that since we're back together..."

Severus let out a huff of laughter that earned him a scowl, "Relax brat, I'm just teasing... if you do recall though, I had always planned to leave with you once you graduated but I gather that since Minerva has offered you a job, you'll want to stay on."

Harry relaxed back into Severus' arms, "To be fair, I think she only offered me the position because at that time you and I weren't together and she knew that we weren't going to leave together after all... I think she just offered me an alternative. But I really was keen to leave with you Severus. I haven't accepted yet, do you think she'll be able to find someone for the new term?"

"That is many months away but if she has not found a replacement by then, then I will be alright with remaining with you at the castle for a while should you wish to assist her for the time being."

Harry smiled, "Then we can leave and start a new chapter..."

"But let me warn you Harry," said Severus in a serious tone which soon reduced Harry to laughter once he heard the rest, "you can't just assume you'll give me a blowjob every time you mess up."

Harry bit Severus' nipple lightly, "Yeah well there's many other things... especially that thing you did with your tongue, teach me 'kay?"

Severus growled and tackled Harry onto the mattress until through a fit of laughter Harry apologized for his 'insolence' as Severus so eloquently put it.

They settled down and there was silence for a long moment before Harry spoke, "You know, I think I realized for myself in the time gone pass that hating you was much easier than caring..."

"That is an- odd thought."

Harry moved so he could look at Severus' face, "Yeah, well now that I care, I feel every bad thing with twice the amount of pain... I just never cared when you ignored me when we hated each other..."

"Are you saying that you prefer hating me?"

Harry grinned before he kissed Severus, "I'm saying that _I hate that I don't hate you!_ "

"Brat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is an extra bit... It's a poem from the movie 10 Things I Hate About You that Kat recited when she found herself in a similar situation as Sev and Harry.
> 
> I hate the way you talk to me  
> And the way you cut your hair  
> I hate the way you drive my car  
> I hate it when you stare
> 
> I hate your big dumb combat boots  
> And the way you read my mind  
> I hate you so much that it makes me sick  
> It even makes me rhyme
> 
> I hate the way you're always right  
> I hate it when you lie  
> I hate it when you make me laugh  
> Even worse when you make me cry
> 
> I hate the way you're not around  
> And the fact that you didn't call  
> But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you  
> Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all
> 
> Review Please :-)


End file.
